Meeting you Again
by Made-iin-heavenn
Summary: Después de los eventos en China, Leon decide tomarse un tiempo fuera de "emociones fuertes". Lo que él no sabía es que esas emociones volverían, pero no por outbreaks y zombies, sino por las locuras y sentimientos que su amiga, Claire Redfield, despertaría en él.
1. Desafío Aceptado

_Hola! Nueva escritora aquí!._

_Primero dejenme explicar rapidamente esto._

_La historia esta ubicada después de RE6. Ya sé que no sabemos que ocurre, pero por algo es fanfiction y sinceramente espero que todos salgan bien x.X._

_Va a haber muchos momentos graciosos, incomodos y romanticos. Por las dudas le pondré rating M._

_Espero que lo disfruten, estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios!_

_Saludooos_

-Aun no puedo creer que vayas a "tomarte un tiempo"-

- Ya he hablado con el Presidente, sabes que si no lo necesitara, no lo haría Hunnigan, no está en juego solo mi salud física aquí.-

-Eso te lo concedo, no debe ser fácil superar esas..experiencias.

-Ya lo ves; ¿entiendes a lo que voy?.

Leon caminaba a través de la multitud que se iba juntando en el centro de la ciudad, algo que a él no le extrañaba, ya que luego de meses de crudo invierno, la gente aprovechaba los pequeños rayos y brisas de la llegada de la primavera para salir.

Era lindo poder caminar sin tener miedo de que se te congelen los dedos de las manos e incluso de los pies.

Para el agente, poder caminar significaba poder pensar.

Necesitaba el aire, la luz del día y , aunque parezca raro, necesitaba el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor.

Había pasado varias semanas pensando en la situación de si tomarse o no ese tiempo fuera del trabajo.

Leon nunca lo hacia porque luego le costaba horrores querer volver a enfrentarse dios sabe que cosa, en dios sabe que país.

Después de unos días de puro ocio, a su manera, su cansado cuerpo rogó que se mantuviera fuera de emociones fuertes, de vivir al extremo... aunque sea por un tiempo. Y para ser honestos él no encontraba verdaderos motivos para no hacerlo.

Cada vez había más hombres capaces de combatir el Bio-terrorismo.

Tal vez.. solo tal vez no fuera necesario que él regrese.

Aunque podría ayudar a entrenar, o capacitar a los nuevos novatos.

Eso si estaría fuera del termino "emociones fuertes".

Ahora estaba allí, en Boston ,ciudad a la que él viajaba con sus padres y obtenían un lindo departamento ; con el manos libres en su oído explicando a su compañera Hunnigan su inesperada "desaparición" en Washington, en un puesto de revistas pagándole a la anciana dueña, el periódico que ponía bajo su brazo.

-Pues espero que te recuperes Leon, sería muy bueno poder volver a verte por aquí... aunque sea de visita. Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme. Aunque escucharás de mi dentro de poco.

-Leon sonrió- Gracias Hunnigan, cuídate. Nos veremos.

El castaño terminó la llamada enfocándose en el periódico.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Dejando de lado los típicos asaltos, asesinatos, desapariciones.. y cosas que al agente el revolvían la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta detenerse en el semáforo en rojo para los peones. Y sorpresivamente, todos lo cumplían.

Bueno, casi todos.

Una mujer, con auriculares en sus oídos llamó su atención.

Cabello moreno que a la luz del sol se tornaba rojizo iba suelto en ondas, provocando un vaivén con cada paso que ella daba.

Una exquisita falda negra se adaptaba a sus muslos y en lo alto de su cintura; Una camisa y unos tacos crema completaban el atuendo.

El sol hacía que esa mujer simplemente brillara...Parecía hecha en el cielo.

Él seguía con la mirada a esa mujer cuando Un fuerte bocinazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una…

Dos….

Tres veces el camión tocó su bocina. Pero la mujer simplemente estaba embobada con su música.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Leon corrió hacia ella, y se lanzó a un costado de la calle tomándola y recibiendo él todo el golpe de la caída.

La gente emitió unos grititos de sorpresa y rápidamente se acercaron hacia ellos.

-Oh Maldi- Lo siento.. ¿Estas bien?-la mujer habló dándose vuelta aun encima del hombre que la había sacado del camino de ese loco camionero.

- Lo estoy y- ¡¿Claire?!

-¡¿Leon?!

-Apártense, Permiso, Apártense..¿ Están ustedes bien?- Un policía se acercó, tenia un telefono listo para llamar a la ambulancia.

-Si, si. Estamos Bien...De verdad eso- Leon señaló el celular con el numero 911 marcado- no hará falta.

- Leon, recibiste un buen golpe.. No sería mejor qu- Ahí mismo Claire se dio cuenta en la incomoda posición en la que estaban. Ella literalmente desparramada encima de su ex compañero. Un poco de rubor se subió a sus mejillas.

-Odio los hospitales.. estoy bien. ¿Y tu?

- Por ahora viva-Rogaba que el sonrojo no se le notara, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a levantarse.

La gente una vez más, se acercó a preguntarles si necesitaban algo.. cosa que ellos agradecieron negándose.

- Sabes..., Me debes un café.- Comento su ex compañera de supervivencia cuando ambos notaron el Café de Claire desparramado por el medio de la calle.

La sobreviviente de Raccoon City se encontraba sentada en una mesita cerca de la entrada de un Starbucks a metros de su "accidente".

Leon había insistido en devolverle de inmediato su lamentable perdida de café y puesto que ella tenía tiempo sin verlo, aceptó.

Su amigo se había dirigido al baño, cuando una bonita mesera tomó su asiento enfrente de ella.

-Disculpa..

- Um, ¿Si?

- El hombre que estaba aquí contigo.. Bueno, pues..¿ él... y tu?

-¿ Te refieres a él?-Claire Señaló a Leon a lo lejos con su camisa blanca a medio abrir caminando hacia ella.- Es mi amigo. Y si eres rápida apuesto que tendrás su numero al atardecer.- La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo y la mesera con una ligera sonrisita se levantó dejando libre la silla.

El agente se sentó y la miró con un gran ¿qué quería? en sus ojos.

-No quieres saber.- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-De...acuerdo, ¿algún daño del que tenga que saber?-Preguntó Leon mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa aproximándose en sus labios.

Claire se preguntó que pensamiento habrá tenido.

-¿Además del hecho que ahora tengo un zapato parlante?- ella levantó su zapato moviéndolo suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando que la suela se despegara.- Umm Nop. Todo está en su lugar.

-Era tu zapato, o tu trasero. Elige.

- Ella solo suspiró-

Leon volvió a hablar.

-Dime algo... ¿Habrá algún momento en que nos crucemos sin que la vida de uno de nosotros corra peligro?

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de Claire de sonreír.

-Tal vez es por eso que en primer lugar nos cruzamos... Para salvar nuestros lindos traseros.

- Ajá.. Ya es...- los celestes ojos de Leon voltearon hacia el techo unos segundos para luego volver a enfocarse en ella- ¿la 4ta, 5ta, o decima segunda vez que te salvo mm?

- Ohhh lamento que tengas que hacer del caballero con armadura Sr Kennedy... Aunque es algo que te gusta hacer, rescatar mujeres en peligro y todo eso.., - él iba a protestar pero ella siguió hablando- **Y**, no te quejes.. por si tu memoria te falla, yo también te salve el trasero mas de lo que piensas.

-Touché.

-Dos cafés y tostadas- la mesera, la misma que hace unos minutos , los interrumpió colocando su pedido enfrente de ambos.

Claire la entendía.

Alto, Rubio, ojos claros, Cuerpo de infarto, mandibula y estructuras oseas bien masculinas, labi.-

Wooow, Ya.

La cosa es que Claire la entendia. PUNTO. Incluso con varios años encima, él seguia siendo apuesto. Muy apuesto.

Leon era de esos hombres para el crimen. Un crimen que quieres cometer más de una vez. Dejémoslo asi.

Aunque esa chica tenia que disimular. Un poco mas y les llenaba el desayuno de saliva.

-Muchas Gracias- Respondió educadamente él.

Claire intentó taparse la boca con la servilleta y tapar su risa.

Era una situación incomoda.

Pero graciosa.

-¿Que?- preguntó su amigo con la taza de café en su mano.

-Nada- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, aun intentando disimular su sonrisa.

-Y dime... ¿qué haces aquí, en Boston?

-Bueno, TerraSave me envió a verificar la central de aquí. Al parecer son un desastre con papeleos. Asi que, estas frente a una Superior, Kennedy.

- Felicitaciones.. Y dejame decirte que la vestimenta de superior.. te sienta muy bien.

-Cállate

-Claire Redfield, Superior de TerraSave, deleitando las miradas de tus empleados.

-¿Deleitando miradas? Leon, - ella rió- Eres tan idiota como siempre. ¿Y tu? Creí que seguías trabajando en Washington.

-Eso hacía, decidí tomarme un tiempo fuera del trabajo, Mis padres tenían un departamento aquí y ya que odio buscar lugares donde vivir, y hacer toda la mudanza y papeleos...Aquí estoy.

-Me parece muy buena idea, necesitas un respiro, al igual que mi hermano.

-Hablando de él, ¿como está?

- Jill está obligándolo a hacer dieta, y a dejar el alcohol por un largo tiempo.

- ¿Quien mejor que Jill para cuidarlo, huh?

- Yo hubiese intentado, pero creo que no es de mi talla.

-¿Demasiado grande?

- Há, borracho y con migrañas es presa facil, - ambos rieron- No, en realidad solo quería que estén juntos, ellos se había tomado un tiempo, a lo que Chris reaccionó tomándole gusto por la bebida y ella entrenando y asesinando muñecos de lucha. Cuando él regresó de China, Jill comenzó a ser su enfermera personal. Esta muchísimo mejor, ya es él de nuevo.

-Me alegro mucho Claire, sé el cariño que le tienes, y …yo también- Leon Tomo un sorbo largó de café.

-Ahh, ¿y lo demuestran peleandose y apuntandose armas el uno al otro?

Y en ese momento, la mitad de ese largo sorbo de café termino fuera de la boca de Leon.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me enteré, ambos pelearon mano a mano.

- Estábamos…. fuera de sí, era la única forma de parar a Chris que haga una estupidez, él.. queria matar a-

-Ya, ni lo digas. Sé toda la historia, fui una de las que leyó el reporte. Piers estaba allí durante su lucha.

-Piers.

-Ajá, Piers Nivans el compañero de Chris.. Aunque – ella noto la tension que se había formado en el aire- no quiero hablar de trabajo.

-Tampoco yo, y menos de ese trabajo…

-¿Con que Mi hermano te pateó el trasero Huh? – ella comenzó a reír al ver la ceja de Leon levantándose suavemente, formando una replica de poker face.

-Por favor, él se comió unos cuantos golpes míos también, no le des todo el crédito.

- ¿Algún daño que tenga que saber, mmm?- Dijo Claire tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Leon, sin mucho éxito.

- Moretones, costilla flotante izquierda fisurada, nada demasiado grave.

- Dios mío, ya me imagino mi reacción si yo estaba ahí.

-Gracias a dios que no estabas ahí.- Susurro Leon mientras mordía una medialuna.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- No me hagas caso, Dime ¿ Te hospedas cerca del centro?

-En realidad , me hospedo en un departamento a las afueras con mi grupo. Son esos departamenos te rias. No es nada lindo. Es solo hasta que cada uno se ubique bien Aqui en boston.

-¿Cuantos son?

- Tres mujeres y tres hombres. Ahora solo queda uno, Piers, que ya se está mudando.

-¿Tres mujeres y tres hombres? ¿Y solo falta uno en mudarse? Me siento mal por él. Aunque no, no en realidad , apuesto que se debe sentir Casanova.

- Puff!- rió su amiga lanzandole una servilleta a la cara.

Leon sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

Un raro pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

¿Y si….?

-Escúchame.. esto es raro y todo lo que quieras pero.. mi departamento es grande, si tu quieres puedes quedarte, hasta que encuentres algo mejor.

-…..-

-Hablo en serio Claire.

-¿Que? Leon yo n-

-Shh- Créeme, tengo lugar, casi nunca estoy, así que estarás libre para hacer tus cosas; Claire, no es problema para mi., toma esto como si yo fuera tu compañero de piso...

-,,,,,,,-

-¿No me harás rogarte no?

-Bien, Bien. Aceptaré ser tu compañera de piso. SOLO hasta que encuentre algún lugar..¿ Hecho?

-Hecho.-

-Así que, Ya encontraste un lugar- Lizzie Sherman, una de sus compañeras observaba como Claire empacaba su ropa y miraba alrededor cual perrito tratando de morderse la cola buscando cosas para no olvidárselas.

-Algo así- Dijo Claire corriéndose el pelo de la cara- Un amigo me dejara vivir con él hasta que encuentre algo.

-¿ Un Amigo huh?- Clarissa, otra de sus compañeras de piso, entro a la habitacion con cajas vacías para los informes que mas tarde Claire leeria.-Déjame preguntar; ¿Amigo, Amigo? O ¿Amigo con derechos?

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Claire tratando de cerrar una de las cajas llenas de libros.

-Amigos con derechos, tu sabes..derechos sexuales.- Anna una de sus compañeras ya instalada en Boston, entró y tomó asiento en la enorme cama de la pelirroja junto con Lizzie.

Clarissa también se les unió, todas mirándola fijamente como si estuvieran en la secundaria esperando que Claire les contara cómo le fue en su primera cita.

-Leon es solo mi amigo. A.M.I.G.O. nada de sexo, nada de besos. NADA. y - AGJJJ esta maleta, ¿por qué no cierra?!- decía exasperada mientras la golpeaba y sus amigas ahogaban una risita.

-No te creo,¿ nada de beneficios?.. Oh ya se , apuesto que es un viejo aburrido.-Anna río.

-¿ Ninguna de ustedes lo conoce verdad?

-No- dijeron todas al unisono.

- Ya lo verán….Entre nosotros todo es profesional, y no pasamos la linea de amistad. Punto.

-Hey Claire, tal vez el no te dé esos derechos, pero de verdad los necesitas.- Todas rieron incluida Claire, como una manada de hienas.

Toc, toc , toc.

-¿Si?

-Claire , Soy yo.

-Leon, pasa!

-Oh.. tienes compañía, Buenas tardes.

-Chicas él es Leon.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Umm Leon ellas son mis , de repente, calladas amigas Clarissa, Anna y Lizzie.-Dijo Claire señalando una a una, mientras Leon les tendía la mano.

-Un gusto.

-I..Igualmente- dijeron las tres provocando una sonrisa en Claire.

-Comenzaré a bajarte esas cajas ¿si?-

-Cuidado, están pes-

Pero el las levantó como si de plumas se tratara.

Leon salio de la habitación y Lizzie, una de las mas tranquilas, corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, justo donde el auto de Leon estaba aparcado.

-A la mierda...-A. LA –MIER-DA

-...-

.-

-...-

-¡¿Con el no tienes derechos?! ¿ESTAS LOCA? yo le daría todos los derechos, puede pegarme en el trasero y llamarme Marta, y no me importaría!

-Oh por dios! Pervertidas- Claire comenzó a reír mas fuerte y se tapó los oídos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Si...

Este era el efecto Kennedy.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré Piers, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-No confío en él.

-¿EN Leon? Já, Tu no confías en nadie.- Claire río y lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro- te veré en el trabajo, cuidate Campeon.

Ella se despidió de las chicas y Piers, inesperadamente, la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Se sentía Bien.

Muy Bien.

Claire se separó enviándole un guiño y caminó hacia su castaño amigo, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del auto.

-¿Creen que te secuestrare y matare o algo así?

-Solo no quieren quedarse sin trabajo, tienes que entenderlos.

-Y mas que nada Piers..No mires ahora pero tu "compañero" esta que me quiere romper la cara a golpes.

- ¿Que? El no es así, y no somos nada. No tendría por que.. ahora métete allí y llévame al departamento de una vez.

-Si, Señorita.

Ambos sonrieron.

Tal vez, y después de todo, podrían llegar a convivir juntos.

Solo como amigos.

Sin derechos.

Y eso, definitivamente era un desafío aceptado.


	2. Viejos Sentimientos

Capitulo 2: Viejos Sentimientos.

-¿Claire Redfield?, ¿La chica con la que escapaste de Raccoon?

- ¿ Es tan difícil creerlo?-

-Tranquilo Tigre.

El agente y su amigo se encontraban en el gimnasio.

Leon había llamado a Ark Thompson para una buena sesión de boxeo, o como a él le gustaba decirle, "una sesión de saca nervios."

-El mundo es gigante, y ustedes dos siempre vuelven a cruzarse, ¿esta vez donde fue?

Leon, quien había empezado a golpear la bolsa de boxeo frente a él, habló entre un combo de patadas y piñas que con mucha fuerza lanzaba provocando que la bolsa se mueva bruscamente.

-En el centro- _lanzó una patada_- de la ciudad- _otra_- casi- _otra_- la atropella – _otra_- un camión.

Él se detuvo y miró a Ark.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

- Si sigues , nos vas a tirar el techo del gimnasio encima. Hay algo que te esta remordiendo la cabeza, ¿verdad?

- ….Puede ser.

Leon se enfocó otra vez en su "saca nervios".

-Es bueno..- Ark se puso detrás del saco de boxeo sosteniéndolo para que su amigo golpee, asomó la cabeza por el lado derecho para observar la reacción de Leon- que a veces hables de lo que está sucediendo contigo, no te cierres en ti.

-…..-

-¿ Acaso es por Claire?

- No, las cosas con Claire….. son las únicas cosas normales en mi vida.

- ¿ Entonces?

-¿No lo dejarás pasar verdad?

-Nop.

- Vine aquí, a Boston, para alejarme del pasado, lo mínimo que me pudiera alejar de él, seria bueno para mi.

- …¿Claire te hace recordar a Raccoon City… O a Ada Wong?

Al oír _ese nombre_, **Ada Wong**, algo indescriptible comenzó a subir por la espalda de Leon.

¿Ira?, ¿Frustración?... ¿Tal vez dolor?

Sea lo que sea, esos sentimiento los volcó en el saco de boxeo, provocando que Ark se tambalee hacia atrás.

-Tomaré eso como Ada Wong.

- No hables idioteces, ¿qué hay con ella?

-Dime tu, siempre que la ves o la menciones te pones tenso. Y eso desde la ultima misión,¿ te la volviste a cruzar verdad?

- Ya sabes que sí,¿y?

- Y…-

-…..-

- ¡Oh vamos hombre! ¡Tu y yo sabemos que tienes cierta debilidad por esa mujer!.

_¿Debilidad?_ ¿Era eso realmente lo que él sentía? Mucho tiempo pensó que era una clase de dependencia post-trauma.

Algo similiar a lo que sintió con Claire unos cuantos años atrás.

Estuvo muy confundido, y le costó semanas, meses aclarar esa idea.

Aún hoy en día él no sabia que demonios había sido eso que sintió por ella.

Corta historia, la vida los llevó por distintos caminos, ella la rescatadora, él el peleador.

Con el paso del tiempo, las distancias e ideas mas claras lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que lo que sintio por su amiga era amor. Pero no amor, amor. Sino el tipo de amor que se le tiene a una amiga.

Cariño.

Derivó lo mismo con Ada, claro que él no pasó por las mismas cosas que con Claire, pero en un giro inesperado de sus ideas, pensó que lo que sentía por Ada Wong era amor.

Amor como se le ama a una amante.

El tipo de amor que vuelve a los hombres estupidos. El tipo de amor por el que él moriría.

Há,¡ Que idiota!

Sus sentimientos estaban mas mezclados que nunca.

Sentía ese cosquilleo al verla, pero algo no estaba bien.

"_Obsesión no es amor Leon"-_ Le había dicho su madre una vez cuando él se había obsesionado con su vecina a los 15 años.

Gracias por eso mamá-pensó.Le hizo darse cuenta que lo que en realidad sentía no era amor.

Sino Obsesión.

Obsesión por tratar de entenderla, ayudarla, de saber su historia y mostrarle otro camino.

Mostrarle que todos tienen una opción.

Pero era muy difícil, todo era difícil en el mundo de ella.

Años pasaron, encuentros cruzados en medio que confirmaron lo que él ya suponía.

Ella no quería ser ayudada_, Ada Wong_ seguiría siendo _Ada Wong_.

Y honestamente, él ya no tenia ganas de seguir corriendo tras de ella.

Quería enforcarse en su vida, aunque sea una vez.

-¡ Hey!, estas bien?¿ O tengo que empezar a preocuparme?

-Ada es historia Pasada. No hay nada con ella, y si lo hubiera sabes como terminaría..

-Dos cuerpos en la morgue, lo sé.

-Bien.-

-Oye , ¿Leon?

-¿mmm?

- ¿Tragos por mi cuenta?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

-¡Buenos dias Señorita Redfield!

-¡Bueno dias Carlos!

Claire saludó al joven portero que tan amable era con ella todas las mañanas.

Bueno, Unas dos mañanas ya que apenas habían sido dos días los que ella vivió con Leon.

Cuando llegaron el día anterior Leon le mostró su lindo cuarto y el enorme departamento.

Ella pensó que el lugar sería un desastre, cual típico departamento de soltero, pero no era así.

Todo estaba en su lugar y muy limpio.

Claire sonrió al recordar algunas advertencias como :

" Si entras al armario, cuidado con la cabeza, tengo todos los papeleríos archivados ahí. No querrás morirte ahogada"

" Tengo obsesión con el helado de chocolate, no te asustes si me encuentras a la madrugada como una embarazada con antojos , tumbado en el sofá".

"Cuidado con Carlos, el portero, tiende a…. intentar ser un Playboy"

Y esta ultima, que hizo que Claire riera y luego se pusiera a pensar si era verdad o no.

" Duermo desnudo"-

Esas palabas, en boca de él, provocó que Claire lo mirara con una cara entre "¿estas bromeando?" Y " Ya quisiera ver eso"-

Cosa que esa ultima parte no fue nada bueno.

Él solo se había reído y dicho que estaba bromeando, pero que mas de una vez lo vería en boxers.

_Como si ella no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a su hermano en boxers_.

Volviendo al tema, él le dijo que se sienta como si el departamento fuera suyo, hasta le prometió que la ayudaría a pintar y decorar su habitación.

La enterneció por dentro que él se preocupara tanto por eso.

Claire, tratando de ver donde podía guardar su arma 9 mm, terminó en el armario de Leon.

Bastante grande para ser de un hombre, y el 50% era camperas de Cuero. Lo demas remeras basicas y muchos jeans, ropa de deporte e incluso más armas.

Buscando donde esconder la suya propia una campera llamó su atención-

Era gris, con unas franjas en los brazos…

Estaba destruida.

Quemada y con … ¿arañazos?

-" Esa campera la tenía puesta cuando sucedió el ultimo outbreak. Intenté tirarla, pero le tengo cariño"- Le habia dicho apareciendo tras de ella y provocando un pequeño saltito.

Asi que hoy temprano, Claire tenía la misión de encontrar una campera igual a esa, para poder regalársela y agradecerle todo esto de alguna manera.

Le tomó unos 9 u 10 locales de ropa para hombres encontrar una igual o parecida. Por fin dio con su objetivo, aunque el nuevo dilema se hizo presente.

¿Qué talla era Leon?

La sobreviviente de Raccoon City trató de describirlo, pero aún así dudaba de su talla. Gracias al cielo, la mujer que la atendió comenzó a dar vueltas por el enorme local buscando hombres con similitudes al físico de Leon.

Media hora después, lo consiguieron.

Claire sonrió una vez más al recordar la cara del pobre hombre sin entender que pasaba.

Llegó al elevador y dio gracias al cielo una vez más que estaba vacío.

Odiaba los elevadores llenos.

Llegó al departamento y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Leon hecho un tirabuzón, enroscado en el sofá. Un libro estaba a su costado tirado, probablemente quedó domirdo leyendo.

Claire pasó en puntitas de pie tratando de no despertarlo, (aunque lo dudaba parecía desmayado), y se metió en la habitación de él dejando su regalo en la cama con una nota al costado.

"_Para cuando tengas que pelear por tu vida, lo hagas con estilo._

_Gracias por todo Leon._

_Xoxo_

_Claire."_

¿Las 10.30 de la mañana? Maldición.- La pelirroja salió disparada hacia su habitación cambiandose y rogando que su Superior el Señor Wayland no haya llamado aún.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

"_Para cuando tengas que pelear por tu vida, lo hagas con estilo._

_Gracias por todo Leon._

_Xoxo_

_Claire."_

_Leon sonrió una vez más al ver esa nota y comenzó a abrir el paquete que Claire le había dejado._

_Al parecer tenia mucha prisa porque un portazo lo despertó hacia unos minutos._

_Buscó su celular._

_-Hunnigan._

_-Leon!. ¿está todo bien?_

_-Si, si, tranquila. Quería pedirte un favor_.

.

.

Si señor, el documento ya ha sido enviado a su oficina. Seguramente en 30 minutos lo tendrá en su escritorio. Todo revisado y confirmado.

-Excelente señorita Redfield, ¿Algun dato de chequeo?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hizo que la Redfield menor tapara el microfono por el cual hablaba con su superior, el Señor Wayland.

-Claire, tienes visitas- dijo su Asistenta Mary, disculpandose mientras se ponia un lado dejando pasar a .. ¿Leon? ¿Como la encontro?

-Adelante. Solo esperame cinco minutos.

-Tomate tu tiempo, -él se giró hacia su asistente- Gracias Mary.

Mary le regaló un guiño a Leon, produciendo un bufido inesperado en Claire.

Ahí va otra más a la lista.

Ella volvió su atención a su Superior.

-Italia, España y Francia esperan confirmación de chequeo. Han pedido una solicitud hace unas 2 semanas Señor-

-¿Y nuestra situación en Grecia?

-Lista, ya he enviado a unos 7 hombres de la BSAA para la formación del informe.

-Perfecto. Excelente trabajo como siempre Claire Redfield. Puede descansar.

-Gracias Señor.

-Lamento interrumpirte en horas de trabajo Claire.

-No lo lamentes, no importa… Ahora tengo dudas de cómo me encontraste.

-¿Olvidas que tengo mis contactos?

-Agente Kennedy modo on.

-Solo para cosas importantes.

-¿Acaso tan importante soy?

Ella supo que en el momento que esa pregunta salió de su boca, había metido la pata. Parecía que rogaba por que Leon le dijera cosas lindas o idioteces como esas.

_Genial Redfield, aun no maduras. Tal vez deberías morderte la lengua antes de poner a las demás personas incomodas y hacer que el aire en la habitaci-_

-Sabes que lo eres para mí.- Leon se acercó y tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un "beso sopapa" en el cachete derecho.- Eres mi luchadora, Gracias por esa campera. Juro que llevaba meses buscandola.

-Bueno..SI- _¿AHORA TE QUEDAS SIN PALABRAS? ERES UNA IDIOTA,¡ di algo, di algo, di algo!-_ No es nada Novato.

-Igual te lo compensaré, es por eso que vengo a secuestrarte.

-¿Perdon?

-Es tu turno de ver mi regalo ahora, y no acepto un "No" como respuesta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Leon yo- ah.-eh-kg-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él rió de verdad.

Su regalo había hecho que Claire Redfield por fin no tenga algo para decir.

-No me lo creo, ¿no dirás nada?

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo.. Yo no puedo.

- ¿Como qué no puedes? Te subirás ahí, y correrás una vez más.

- Oh dios, Gracias , Gracias. – Lo abrazó como una nena de cinco años, colgandose de su cuello y luego salió corriendo hacia la pista.

Él sabía que la obsesión de Claire por las motocicletas no había terminado.

Luego de que llamó a Hunnigan para que le consiga datos de la ubicación de la Sede de Terrasave en Boston, le pidió que mueva algunos contactos y permitan hacer una carrera de motocicletas a Claire.

Unos minutos después, allí estaban.

Sonidos de motor resonando por todos lados, gomas de autos contra el asfalto chillando, mujeres convenciendo a hombres que gasten su dinero en hacer apuestas.

Claire parecia una niña en una dulcería, estaba eligiendo una motocicleta para competir. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

-Ven aquí!- Le gritó a Leon que se quedó mirandola desde lejos.

Se acercó hacia ella.

-Solo espero que no busques sexo después de esto.

-Callate y no intentes arruinar el momento ¿ok?- la retó el agente señalando una de las motocicletas con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que es una señal?

Una motocicleta Harley, roja con un "Made in Haven" escrito a un costado apareció entre ellos.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente eligiré esa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

No me maten por dejarlo acá, jajajajaja, Ya se vienen las partes interesantes, LO PROMETO!

Muchas muchas muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me dan energia para actualizar y seguir con la historia, y me hacen sentir bienvenida!

En unos dias les contaré la otra idea que en mi cabeza está dando vueltas. Nunca lo vi por aquí, asique creo que será bastante interesante

Cuidense y disfruten!

Macy!


	3. Mi adorada Mala Suerte

_**Capitulo 3: Mi adorada Mala Suerte.**_

-Ouch, Maldita sea.

-No se si te quejas por que te duele o por que te lo estoy haciendo yo.

-¡No tan fuerte Leon!

-¡Es mejor que sea rapido y fuerte, a que suave y doloroso Claire!

_Si alguien estuviera escuchando todo esto desde afuera, apuesto que pensaría cualquier cosa- _pensó Claire quejandose una vez más y tratando de morderse los labios para no gritar.

Ella sospechaba que su mala suerte haría acto de presencia, y así fue.

Ahora Leon intentaba sacarle el mono-traje con el que había corrido con un muslo raspado por el asfalto de la pista.

Él intentaba sacarselo rapido, pero más le dolia de esa manera.

-¿Ya dejaste de apostar por mí huh?- Dijo Claire tratando se sonreír al ver la cara de Leon cuando por fin salió el traje de su pierna…. Y de todo su cuerpo.

-No dejaría de apostar por ti, en lo que no apostaría es en los idiotas con los que tuviste que correr.

-No es nada, ¿ como ibas a saber tu que ellos jugarían sucio?

_*Flashback*_

" _Corredores a la pista, llamada para la carrera numero #8, corredores a la pista"_

_Leon se acomodó en primera fila en pie, con una baranda frente a él. Tendría un buen lugar para ver a su amiga._

_La pista era de tierra, una carrera de motocross, varios obstáculos y montañas de tierra se encontraba frente a sus ojos._

_Para ser honesto le sorprendió la cantidad de mujeres que corrían, y más aún que las dejen competir con hombres… Algunos podian ser bastante estupidos en cuestiones de ganar._

_Claire apareció con un Mono-traje negro y rojo con algunas franjas blancas a los costados de las piernas. Se adaptaba excelente a la figura de su cuerpo, con su cabello en una coleta, marca registrada de ella._

_La pelirroja se acercó hasta donde Leon estaba, dejandole a cargo sus pertenencias._

_-" Mas te vale que empieces a hacer tus apuestas"- dijo ella acomodandose los guantes._

_-" Creo que apostaré a ti"-_

_Claire sonrío. De verdad que Leon la hacia sentir tan acompañada, y segura. Él estaba alli, un lugar donde no es de su estilo, y sin embargo tenía el mejor humor que ella vió._

_-"Si quieres ganar, entonces sí"-_

_-" Ten cuidado. El numero 14 parece bastante…."_

_-" ¿Idiota?- completó ella la frase observando al gorila que se acomodaba con su motocicleta._

_-"Digamos bruto. Lo vi correr hace unos minutos, se te pondrá en tu camino si puede ganar"_

_-"Gracias por el dato.-"_

" _Ultima llamada, corredores pista numero # 8 a sus posiciones"._

_Claire le dedicó un guiño y salió a acomodarse con su motocicleta._

_Luego de unos minutos, mas de 10 participantes estaban en la linea aguardando para salir._

_Una mujer, vestida completamente de cuero, levantó un pañuelo blanco provocando que todos hagan rugir los motores._

_El corazón de Claire latía fuerte, lleno de adrenalina… todo comenzó a pasar en camara lenta._

_La gente alentando, gritando los ultimos segundos para que ese pañuelo bajase y comenzara la carrera.._

_3…_

_2…._

_1…_

_El pañuelo fue bajado, y las motos salieron con la furia de sus motores.-_

_._

_._

_Todo estaba mas que bien, Leon no quitaba la vista de la pista, y sobretodo en su amiga. _

_Los gritos de la gente producía cosquilleo en la piel, parecía que él fuera el que tenia la adrenalina en su pecho._

_De verdad que Claire era buena, muy buena. Lograba hacer las curvas cerradas a gran velocidad, cosa que muchos intentaron y tuvieron que salir de la carrera con la motocicleta desparramada al igual que ellos._

_Solo ocho quedaban de los 12 que eran. La pista de por sí era difícil, y la mayoría eran motociclistas de calle, no de motocross._

_El gorila del 14 seguía a la par de Claire. Parecía como si fuera su objetivo. Ya se imaginaba, bastante horroroso para el ego de un hombre ser humillado por una mujer._

_Leon tenia el presentimiento que algo haría para dejarla atrás, pero no lo que él estaba viendo ahora mismo._

_Cuatro de los ocho participante que quedaban, comenzaron a encerrarla, apretándola tanto de los costados como de atrás y adelante. La atrasaban, ya que ella sola no podía hacerlos mover, porque sería ella la que terminaría desparramada en el suelo._

"_Maldicion"_

_Claire buscaba con la mirada alguna salida, su Couch John intentaba calmarla desde los auriculares que el casco tenía._

-"_¡ Cariño, no tienes opcion, deberás salir de ahí o serás papilla!"_

-"_¡¿Qué?! No!, Voy a seguir en la carrera John!-_

"_Atencion, concursante Claire Redfield, damas y caballeros, parece ser que los caníbales tienen nueva victima. Estan encerrándola, y recemos porque decida tirar la bandera blanca"_

_La gente comenzó a gritar, encendida y apasionada._

_¿Era esto una clase de matanza?_

_Leon comenzó a maldecir en voz baja, podía ver al Couch de Claire, el guia de la carrera, no estaba demasiado lejos. El agente saltó la baranda que tenía frente a él y corrió hacia donde John estaba._

-"_¿Que demonios está pasando!?- Le preguntó al hombre que gritaba en el microfono._

_-"¿ Estas loca mujer?, tienes que tirar la bandera, saldrás lastimada!_

_¿Ella no quiere salir?- pensó Leon._

_-Deme eso- le quitó el microfono e intento escuchar algo de lo que Claire le decía._

_-No, no saldré John, ya tengo una idea._

_-¡Claire!_

_-¿Leon?, Que demonios haces?_

_-¿Tu que haces? Estas loca? Solo sal de ahí!_

_-Eso haré!- respondió ella riendo._

_Su amigo, entre confundido y preocupado, enfocó su vista a la pantalla donde mostraban la situación un poco mejor._

_Ella seguía encerrada, pero algo cambió._

"_Damas y caballeros, ¿que demonios acabo de ver? Esta chica tiene actitud! Claire Redfield acaba de patear a uno de sus contrincantes de la moto! Ya la meta se acerca, ya la meta esta a solo unos metros de ella! DEJENME ESCUCHAR ESOS GRITOS PARA ESTA MUJER!"_

_La gente simplemente explotó, era una locura. _

_La pelirroja se había levantado de su asiento, y puso una patada en la espalda de unos de los "caníbales" que la encerraban por sus costados. Rapidamente salio de su encierro y se desvió de la pista central._

-"_¡¿Que haces?! Vuelve a la pista!- John gritó por el microfono en la inerte mano de Leon, que miraba boquiabierto la pantalla._

_No hay manera que ella haga lo que creo que va a hacer- pensó._

_Si…lo haría._

_-Voy a ganar esto John!.-_

_Claire se desvió de la písta, yendo por las grandes montañas de arena, las saltaba una a una, como toda una profesional._

_Estaba cortando camino, solo estaba a unos metros del gorila._

_Aceleró y se puso a la par._

_Era un mano a mano._

_La gente comenzó a gritar mas, y mas. Era un final de pelicula._

_El 14 estaba rojo de la ira, ella lo pudo ver por lo poco que su casco dejaba, lo haría, ella ganaria. Le sacaba unos centímetros de distancia._

_-Oh no cariño, no lo harás!- Le grito antes de volcar completamente la moto de él sobre la de ella._

_Claire en un reflejo volcó la motocicleta a proposito, produciendo que se arrastre hasta la meta mientras el hombre se estrellaba contra la pared._

_La multitud se quedo callada._

_La sobreviviente de Raccoon City aguantó el dolor y el calor que el esfalto estaba causando en su muslo aplastado por el peso de la moto._

_Fue alli cuando se detuvo, y las personas empezaron a gritar, aplaudir incluso hasta… desnudarse ¿?_

"_QUE FINAL! CLAIRE REDFIELD SE HA LLEGADO A LA META ANTES QUE PUEDAN TUMBARLA, DEJENME ESCUCHAR ESOS GRITOS!"- El locutor estaba mas emocionado que todas las personas allí._

_Leon se saco los auriculares y corrió hasta donde su amiga estaba._

_-Claire? Claire!- le sacó el casco solo para verla riendose- ¿¡Es que acaso Estas loca!?_

_-Gané?_

_-Si demente, Ganaste-él sonrío- Ven, levantate. Tenemos que verte esa pierna._

_*Fin flashbacks*_

-Ve a bañarte, hay que limpiar la herida. Y tratá de no hacer algo estupido hasta que vuelva con los remedios.

- Si General!- Dijo Claire haciendo el gesto de saludo militar.

- Y… ponte algo.

-Oh..- dijo ella dandose cuenta que solo tenia un mini short y un top deportivo sobre su cuerpo.- Lo haré.

Luego de unos minutos en la ducha, se dio cuenta que la herida no era grave, solo era un gran raspon.

Nada que unas cremas cicatrizantes no curen.

Se puso un short liviano y una remera sin mangas. Tomó toda la ropa y se dirigió al lavadero de Leon.

"¿Que demonios?. ¿Hasta los lavarropas son Touch ahora?"- pensó antes de tocar dios sabe cuantos botones hasta encontrar el que abría la puerta. Metió toda la ropa y puso jabon en polvo mientras leía las instrucciones del lavarropa.

Cerró la puerta y unas cuantas tocadas de botones mas y todo comenzó a funcionar.

Se volteó apoyando ambas manos en el lavarropas y estiró su cuello de un lado a otro.

¡Ya tengo los remedios! ¿Estas visible?

-Oh mierda, mierda mierda! ¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba?

Toneladas de espuma comenzó a salir de la maquina, todo el lavadero estaba llenandose en cuestion de segundos.

¿Algo mas pasaría hoy?

-Uhmm, UHMM, ¡YA VOY!- gritó desde el lavadero.

- Bien.-

En ese momento vio que Leon pasaba hacia su habitación por el espejo en la pared que había en el pasillo del lavadero. Se sacó la remera, quedandose en cuero.

Claire sabía que no era momento, pero….¿Como es que este hombre tenía aun ese fisico?

¡Maldicion, podrias hornear galletas en sus abdominales!

De tanto cabecear a ver si podía observar más de Leon, se resbaló, cayendo de culo al piso y tratando de pararse de nuevo hizo más ruido del que pensaba.

Leon se acercó.

-Oh Maldición! Claire?

-Aquí estoy!- Ella se levanto en el medio de la habitación llena de espuma, hecho un muñeco de nieve- Lo lamento tanto, no tengo idea que demonios tiene esta cosa y- ¿Te estas riendo de mi?

-Claro que me estoy riendo de ti!, Mírate!

-¿Con qué asi quieres jugar mmm?- Claire tomó un gran puñado de espuma y se lo lanzó a la cara de su amigo.

-Al rato Leon escupía la espuma y entraba a la habitación transformandose él tambien en un muñeco de nieve.

-¡No! No!, Vete, Vete, Leon!- gritaba ella mientras él la sostenia llenandola aun más de espuma.

-¡Creo que si no paramos esto terminaremos ahogados!

-¡Aprieta mas botones!- Dijo su amiga acercandose al lavarropa y apretando todo con su palma

Leon simplemente estalló en rizas, ya la situación era estupida, imaginate a Claire hecha un muñeco de nieve tratando de tocar todo boton posible en un lavarropa.

-'¿si le das a " Cancelar lavado" no es mas facil?- Dijo él apretando el mencionado boton y detuviendo todo.

-Genial, ahora arruiné todo tu lavadero. ¿Algo peor no puede pasar?

Un chispazo se hizo en los enchufes en la pared contraria.

Y de repente, todo, absolutamente todo estaba oscuro.

Claire se tapó la boca, y miró a su amigo cuya boca habia quedado en un perfecto "ohhh"-

Ella creyó que el enloquecería, o la mataría, o peor aun, la comería viva.. Pero simplemente lo escuchó reirse.

-Creo que hoy cenaremos a la luz de las velas Claire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Puedes dejar de disculparte? Hablo en serio, ya es fastidioso.

- Es que de verdad lo lamento.

- Fue culpa mía, hoy a la mañana heché mucho jabón, y bueno tu sumaste más… La culpa fue de ambos. Olvídalo.

Ambos estaban en la mesa baja del living, los dos sentados en el suelo luego de limpiar el desastre y bañarse.

Claire tenía una remera con un hombro caído, exponiendo su clavicula, con un short de jean por su lastimadura. A su vez Leon estaba con una remera blanca escote en V con sus pantalones negros de Pijama.

Relajados, comodos… Y la luz de las velas ya que habían arruinado la electricidad.

Unas copas de vinos, con su comida pedida a falta de energía estaba frente a ellos.

Se habían tomado ya una botella y media. Y aun no tenia efecto en ellos.

-Esto es bastante…

-¿Calmado?

-Iba a decir extraño, pero es lo mismo- Dijo Claire tomando un poco de vino tinto de su vaso.- ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?

-Ese tipo de preguntas no suena bien estando de noche, solos y a punto de ponernos borrachos Claire.

-No seas malpensado..

-¿Que tienes en mente?

-Dime algo Leon,¿ conoces el juego de Las veinte preguntas?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola, Hola!._

_Aquí ya estoy, con nueva actualización! No se pueden quejar verdad? _

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, en serio son un combustible para mí._

_Y mas sabiendo que hay gente disfrutando de esto._

_Hoy tengo un capitulo algo infantil y estupido.. Pero quería hacerlos juguetones. Jajaja Cualquier tipo de comentari es bienvenido. Ya sea algo que no les gusta de la historia como si no ._

_Alguien me ha preguntado como es fisicamente Leon en mi historia… Pues después de ver Damnation y ese cuerpo con su perfecto rostro, me lo he imaginado así en la fic._

_Ya tienen una idea! Jajajajaj_

_Espero les guste, y ya tienen una pista de lo que se viene en el siguiente…_

_¿Que cosas se van a preguntar? Y mas estando algo borrachos! Jajajajaja._

_Nos vemos en el proximo! Disfruten y cuidense!_

_Macy=)_


	4. La grabación

Capitulo 4: La grabación.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta de entrada hicieron que Leon pegue un salto del..¿Piso?

¿Por qué demonios estaba sin remera? ¿Y POR QUE DURMIÓ EN EL PISO?

-¡Holaa! Sabemos que estas ahí dormilón, arriba!

-¿Sherry? Ughh- Parecía que le pegaban con un martillo en los parietales de su cabeza cada vez que siquiera una mosca rondaba cerca.

-¡ Ya voy!- Gritó buscando algo para ponerse.

Y fue ahí que vio todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Velas volcadas, la mesa corrida, almohadones del sillón tirados en cualquier lados menos en el sillón.

Y su amiga, Claire, se encontraba al igual que él. Sin remera.

¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?!

-Vamos Leon, ¿que haces ahí?

-¿No entiendes a los hombres verdad? Tenemos nuestros tiempos también, claro que no hora y media como ustedes.

-Jake, no estás ayudando. Tal vez está desmayado, o lastimado, o..

-O recuperándose de una orgia, Vamos Sherry, dale un respiro.

Leon escuchó la discusión de la parejita por la puerta, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Claire..- el agente la sacudió un poquito del hombro- Claire, despierta.- Siguió sacudiéndola pero vaya que tenia un sueño pesado; luego de unas sacudidas nada amables, Leon corrió a la cocina , llenó un vaso de agua y sin más se lo lanzo a la cara.

- QUE DEMON- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

- Shhhhh, Claire ¡no grites!

- ¿Están bien? Jake, rompe la puerta!

-¡ NO ROMPAN NADA, ESTAMOS BIEN, YA SALIMOS!- gritó el castaño, con su amiga tomandose de la cabeza. Claire rodó del sillón y quedo en el piso junto con su compañero de piso.

-¿Me puedes explicar, por que estas sin remera?

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Respondió él alcanzándole una almohada para que se cubra.

-Oh por dios… Oh por..

- Lo sé.

-¿ TU Y YO TUVIMOS SEXO?-

-¿ Tu crees que lo sé? Estoy igual o más perdido que tu Claire..Ahora pon la mejor cara, tengo que atender la puerta.

Él se levantó y sin más se dirigió a la entrada.

Al abrirla, Sherry con una gran sonrisa abrió los brazos queriendolo abrazar a su antiguo policia preferido. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba medio desnudo.

-Oh.. Um Leon…Wow.

-Te dije que estaba en una orgía, ¿y puedes por favor dejar de mirarlo?-susurró Jake en el oído de la rubia.

-Nada de orgías, recién me levanto.. Pasen.

-Ohhh, este departamento es espectacular…¿por qué tienes tantas velas? Creí que con lo que cobraras al menos la luz podrias pagar Leon.

-Pues, no será una orgía, pero acá definitivamente hubo fiesta. Botellas de alcohol, velas, almohadas-.. O es una fiesta o algun culto satanico.

-Jake, basta.

-Leon, todavía no puedo en..con…trar..

-CLAIRE?- Si Sherry tuviera la capacidad de que su mandibula llegue hasta al piso , definitivamente así sería.- Ohhh, Ohhhh. Ohhhh, un minuto, ¿ustedes dos están….?- La joven comenzó a señalar a Leon y a Claire con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

-No, no, Espera. No empieces a hacer ideas locas en tu cabeza.

Jake se aclaró la garganta.

-Supongo que no nos conocemos, Jake Muller.- Extendió su mano a la pelirroja que tenia ahora su remera larga -puesta.

-Claire Redfield- sonrió- Mucho Gusto.

-Tortolitos, Tortolitos. Siempre quise , desde que los conocí, que estuvieran juntos.

- No estamos juntos Sherry- respondió Claire calmada.

- Esta bien, yo apoyo las aventuras de una noche.

- Querida Sherry, mi cosita linda y dulce…-Leon sonrió- Ven aquí- La abrazó y le

Hizo coscorrones en la cabeza.- Esa cabecita rubiecita que se imagina tantas cosas.

-Ya, ya. Vayamos al grano.- Hay dos cosas. Primero vengo a invitarte a ti, bueno ya que están los dos, los vengo a invitar a la gala de beneficencia de la BSAA.

-¿Gala de que qué?- Leon y Claire preguntaron

-Es una gala elegante, donde los ricachones hacen acto presencia se emborrachan y donan dinero a las familias afectadas por amenazas biológicas.

-Entiendo a Claire, pero yo no pertenezco a la BSAA.

-Leon, cortesía de Chris. Ni yo, ni Jake pertenecemos. Mientras más gente mejor.

-Puedes imaginarte mi cara de felicidad- dijo Jake en un susurro a Leon.

-Es una mascarada, y se hará una subasta.

-¿Subasta de…?

-Mujeres. Las solteras.

-Me parece horrible, ¿qué creen que somos objetos?- refunfuñó Claire.

-No seas tan extremista, depende lo que donen pueden recibir un baile, incluso hasta un beso.

-¿Mmmm, Y si es un alto porcentaje de Donativos, se puede pasar una noche?

-No es prostitución lo que hacemos Jake.

Claire Rió.

-Pues, parece emocionante, y por fin podré ver a mi hermano… asi que cuenten conmigo.

-¡Genial!, ¿Qué me dices tu Leon?

-Digamos que… lo pensaré ¿esta bien?

-No seas así, todos los hombres irán con una mascara negra, junto con un sombrero para que les tape el pelo. Es todo de forma.. anónima. Puedes divertirte y nadie se enterará…- dijo La pequeña rubia con un tono de voz travieso.

-Te estas enterrando con tus propias palabras cariño,¿ o sea que yo también puede divertirme sin que te enteres?

-En tus sueños Muller, podría reconocerte a metros de distancia.

Esta vez fue el turno de Leon de reir.

-Te avisaré cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Pues, es mañana, asi que más te vale que lo pienses rápido.

-¿MAÑANA? Sherry, yo no.

-Shh, tranquila mi amada Claire, ¿por que piensas que vine tan temprano? Hoy es dia de compras.

-Oh dios.- Leon las miró una a una y luego a Jake.- ¿Una cerveza?

-Si, por favor.

-¿Van a beber? Pero si ni es el mediodía aun!.

-Todo con tal de no ir de compras.

Leon se puso una remera azul escote en V encima de unos jeans oscuros.

Jake besó a Sherry rápidamente, y se despidió de Claire.

-No hagas ninguna locura con él.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré a tu preciado Leon.- Respondió el ex mercenario guiñándole el ojo a su chica.

-Espera, Olvido.. em, las llaves del auto.-

El agente, como si tuviera un cohete en su trasero, corrió hacia la mesa frente al sillón y tomó algo que Claire no pudo ver. Leon le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una camara, y dice memoria llena.

-Espera…..¿Tu crees que nos…. Grabamos?

-Ruego que no. Pero habrá que verla.

-Leon, no se si es buena idea, mira si estabamos tan borrachos que nos grabamos teniendo…

-Pues, creo que estamos bastante adultos como para verla igual, ¿no crees?

-¿Que estan hablando tan secretamente ustedes dos?

-Consejos. Nada demasiado escotado, y mucho menos corto, sobre todo tu jovencita

-Uff, ¿alguien te dijo que te estas poniendo viejo y sobreprotector?

-Ouch… Como sea, emm, Jake vayamos a tomar algo, señoritas diviertanse, y…. ¿Claire?

-¿Mmm?

-Te veo esta tarde en el café de la primera vez.

-Hecho.

ooOoOooOooOoOOOooOOOOOoooo

-Dejame entender esto, ¿No tienen la menor idea que paso?

- Nop, nada.

- Relajate, tal vez solo tuvieron sexo.¿ y QUE? La gente tiene sexo con sus amigos TODO EL TIEMPO. No es nada del otro mundo, tu estas tenso, ella está tensa.. BOOM. Explotan junto. Solo olvidalo.

- No estoy interesado en amigas con beneficios. No soy así. Ella es especial, no puedo usarla así haciendo BOOM.

- Oh vamos, la tensión sexual entre ustedes puede ser cortada con un cuchillo. Es _**obvio**_ que tienen algo. Y eso que apenas los conozco juntos.

- Creo que no estas acostumbrado a la cerveza antes del mediodia Jake.

- Leon, una pregunta de hombre a hombre.

- Dime.

- ¿Cuál es tu interés en Claire Redfield?

- Ninguno románticamente, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Pues dicelo a tus ojos, por que eso no es lo que puedo leer en ellos.

- ¿Ahora lees mi mirada? Eres bueno.

- Lo digo con toda la seriedad que hay en mí.

- Mira, es extraño. Viví muchas cosas con ella, hubo un tiempo en que estaba realmente confundido, pero había otra mujer en medio… Y mi cabeza ya no está para enamoramientos juveniles.

- Solo besala.

- ¿Que?

- Besala, boca a boca, cuerpo a cuerpo, Lengua a Lengua. Creeme, si tienes dudas con un beso se aclara todo… Claro que si anoche hiciste algo con ella, no tardará en volver recuerdos de ustedes teniendo sexo en la oscuridad.

- Jesus, no debí decirte esto a ti. Menos a ti.

-Hazme caso, además ella no tiene por que enterarse que la besaste.

- Con eso te refieres a…

- Así es.. La mascarada, el baile de gala de la BSAA.

oOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOO

-Oh por dios Claire, ES PERFECTO. Matarás a mas de uno de un infarto

-Sobre todo a Chris- rió ella mirando el vestido en el espejo.

-Y a Leon.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te expliqué la situación.

-Lo se, pero no puede evitar emparejarlos.

-Sherry, Leon y yo ya estamos grandes. Demasiado grandes para estos juegos.

-Puff, si claro. Se llevará este- grito Sherry a la vendedora que estaba en la puerta esperando.-

-No crees que es algo….

-¿Atrevido? Si, pero formal y elegante. Y con tu cuerpo, es Perfecto.

-Escotado.

-¡Claire, para que tienes esos pechos si no los mostrarás!

-Callate y dime que hora es.

-¿4 de la tarde, por que? ¿Trabajas?

-No, envié un email diciendo que me tomaría unos dias, ya hice el trabajo de un mes. No tiene problema, pero de verdad, de verdaad, necesito ir a hablar con Leon.

-¿Y que esperas?

ooOoOoOOooOOoOOoOOOoooOo

-¿" El dia del beso"?

-Juro que no tenía idea de esto.

Leon se adelantó unos pasos de Claire observando el decorado parque

-Claro que sí, admitelo. Me querias traer aquí.

-En tus sueños, novato.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Vamos.- Leon hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde los universitarios hormonales se partían la boca sin vergüenza alguna.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entrarás ahí?-

-¿ Me haras llevarte a la fuerza? Algodones de azucar, helado..

- No hay alcohol Leon.

-¿ Me tratas de alcoholico? Miedosa.

- Callate.

- No me digas que tienes miedo que te obliguen a besarme.

-Lo que mas miedo me da, es que tu aceptes…

El agente estiró su mano y volvió a mover su cabeza señalando la feria.

Claire la tomó, y haciendo un pequeño berrinche entraron.

No se habia dado cuenta que seguían de la mano. Y para ser honesta consigo misma, era bastante placentero.

La mano de Leon, grande y firme, la guiaba a traves de la multitud de parejas de todas las edades.

La pelirroja se sorprendió a ver una pareja de ancianos besandose a diestra y siniestra para unas fotos.

-No se si eso es tierno….. o desagradable.

Leon rió a carcajada limpia y se apoyó en una baranda de madera que daba a un lago. El sol brillaba en el horizonte con su luz anaranjada dandole todo un toque mucho mas calido.

-Quiero que… aclaremos las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Claire…- él que había sostenido su mirada al sol, provocando que sus ojos grises brillen más, se dio media vuelta y la miró directamente- No quiero que pienses que tengo intenciones de usarte como algun…. Objeto.

… -

-Ya sabes, no quiero que tu cabeza haga ideas que fue mi plan emborracharte y … pasar la linea de lo formal.

-Leon, espera, espera – ella se puso frente a él, devolviendole la mirada fija.- No sabemos que pasó. Y… sé que no te aprovecharias así. Quedate tranquilo.- Claire sonrió y le pegó suavemente en el hombro.- Ademas, no fue violación si yo hubiese querido.

-Oh, eso aclara muchas cosas.-

Ambos rieron, y un flash los distrajo.

La pareja de sobrevivientes giraron su vista para encontrar a una chica de no más de 18 años con una camara en mano.

-Lo lamento, es solo que se veían perfectos.

Claire rió- Umm, esta bien. No es problema, en serio.

-¿Quieren verla?

-Seguro- dijo la pelirroja acercandose a la computadora portátil conectada a la camara de la chica.

La foto apareció. Era Leon mirandola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no forzada , tampoco incomoda, una natural.

Ella en cambio reia y le devolvia la mirada; el sol detrás de ellos daba la prefecta luz.

Y se dio cuenta, que aún tenian las manos juntas, sobre la baranda de madera.

- Toma, un recuerdo de mi parte- dijo la joven chica imprimiendo la foto.

- Oh, muchas gracias… aunque no somos pareja. Solo amigos.

- ¿Acaso no es como todos empiezan así?- la chica sonrió mirandolos a ambos y se alejó.

- Bueno, ella definitivamente ha visto muchas comedias romanticas.

-¡ No seas malvado Leon!

- Si me disculpas, iré a besuquearme con esa sexy señorita-

La pelirroja rió aun más al notar la anciana señora vestida de ropa leoparda de pies a cabeza.

OooooOOOOOooooooooOOoO

-Es hora de la verdad.

-¿Sabes que? Lo admito, soy una cobarde.. No quiero ver eso.

-Claire, sea lo que sea.. pase lo que pase en este video… Estabamos borrachos.

-Estabamos hechos mierda Leon.

-Bien, hechos mierda entonces. No tienes por que preocuparte quedará entre nosotros.

-Solo pon Play.

Suspiraron y el video en la pantalla de la televisión empezó.

(Nota de autora: La parte en cursiva es la parte del video, lo que esta escrito normal es de ellos dos mirando el video n.n)

"_-20 Preguntas empezando ya!- la borracha Claire gritó saludando a la camara- Empezaré con lo más comun…., Sr Kennedy ¿ a qué edad perdió su virginidad?_

_-¿Oh vamos, en serio?¿ No prefieres saber cuanto me mide también?-_

_-Definitivamente eso te lo preguntaré mas adelante, gracias por el dato._

Claire golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano. No podia creer lo que estaba viendo, más que seguro que eso no terminaria bien.

_-Ya, vamos ojitos celestes, responde mi pregunta._

_-Bien, Bien, A los 16 años, en el asiento trasero de un auto luego de clases de quimica. Misma pregunta para ti Redfield._

_-Mmmmm 18 años. Con el chico mas lindo que pude haber pedido. Estaba de verdad enamorada de Curtis. Aunque esos dientes de conejo eran lo mejor. Lo hicimos en una fiesta, en el cuarto._

_-¿Curtis dientes de conejo? Vaya gusto._

_-Callate…. Otra pregunta.¿ Arriba o abajo?_

_-Arriba. Aunque me gusta que me cabalguen a veces._

Este fue el turno de Leon de golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano. Claire reia a su lado a carcajada limpia, limpiandose una lagrima de la risa.

Definitivamente quemaré esto.

_-Oh eso esta bien, a mi me gusta abajo. Ya nos completamos bien._

-Acabo de…?

-Acabas de coquetear conmigo.. creo que me gusta más la Claire borracha.

-Callate y enfocate en el video-

-_Bien bien, espera.¿ Fuerte y salvaje, o suave y dulce?_

_- Oh Leon pervertido, te diré que primero suave y luego bien fuerte._

- Oh por dios, saca esto-

Fue el turno de Leon de reirse y limpiarse una lagrima.

-Tomaré nota.

-BASTA!

_-¿Estuviste alguna vez enamorado? Realmente enamorado?_

_-… No. No en verdad.- Y tu?_

_- Coincidimos en eso.._

_Un silencio se hizo en el video.. y de repente ambos reian como dos hienas borrachas._

_Deberíamos tener sexo.-_

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Claire eres una pervertida! – Leon reia y se golpeaba las rodillas por solo escuchar a su amiga borracha diciendo eso. Quedaria grabado para futuras pruebas.

¡Hay por el amor de dios!

_-¿Sabes? Creo que me leiste la mente Redfield. Tanta charla y poca accion._

_Ambos se iban acercando, riendose y jugueteando…_

_Hasta que una vela se cayo y comenzó a prenderse fuego los almohadones_

_-Leon, Leon, apaga eso!- su amigo se saco la remera y comenzo a enfocarse en un almohadón, mientras que la pelirroja hacia lo mismo.._

_Al rato, ambos reian y cayeron rendidos sin hacer absolutamente nada…._

-Bueno… podemos estar tranquilos que no tenemos un video sexual por el cual preocuparnos.

- Solo digamos que eso nunca pasó… ¿Hecho?

-Hecho… aunque ¿Claire?

- ¿Mmm?

- Deberiamos tener sexo ahora mismo.- Dijo Leon riendose y mirandola con una ceja levantada.

- Oh, mas te vale que empieces a correr Kennedy.

Aqui llegue. Tarde pero aqui estoy.

MUCHISIIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. DE VERDAD SON LOS MEJORES .

Me alegro muchisimo que les guste esta loca historia n.n

Ya se va notando la tension sexual entre ambos, y no se ustedes pero yo amo a Jake. ajhajajaja

Se viene la mascaradaaa, creo que saben lo que se vendrá.

Un abrazo, espero de corazon que todos esten bien, nos leemos prontito.

Una vez mas Gracias!


	5. El Enmascarado

-Capitulo 5:

-Honestamente, creo que deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos .

Leon miraba como su amigo, Chris Redfield, hacia globos de chicles enfrente del ventilador siguiéndolo a medida que este giraba de izquiera a derecha. Una y otra vez.

-¿Quiere ser un pájaro o algo así?- Rió Jake mirando al Redfield mayor con sus brazos abiertos recibiendo el aire del aparato.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-…-

-¿Ser un pájaro? ¿O volar?- preguntó Jake mientras tomaba una revista de la mesita a su costado.

-Casarme.

-¿Que QUÉ?-Leon se enderezó del colchon en el que estaba tirado observándolo fijamente.-¿ Te vas a casar?

-Hoy le propondré compromiso a Jill…..

-¿Le pondrás compromiso en la Gala de la BSAA?.

-Ese es el plan.. no se que dirá ella.

-Unff.. Mira amigo, - Jake dejó la revista de deportes a un costado y se paró al lado de Chris- Si hay algo que aprendí de las mujeres, es que son impredecibles. En un momento te pueden amar y decirte que no pueden vivir sin ti, y al siguiente pueden, literalmente, clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda.

-Woh, Woh, Espera..¿ que clase de relaciones tuviste en el pasado?- Dijo Leon .

Chris Y Jake, ambos al mismo tiempo, giraron su mirada a Leon.

-Mira quien habla. Lamento decírtelo amigo, pero Ada Wong no era justamente una santa.

-¿Cuantas veces te jodió?

-Ya..

Ambos hombres rieron.

-Quedate tranquilo Chris, estamos hablando de Jill aquí. Y.. si responde que no, bueno yo te conseguiré un buen reemplazo.

-Jake, con todo respeto, no creo que quiera murir acuchillado por la espalda por uno de tus "reemplazos".

Leon rió y miró el reloj.

-Demonios, llegaré tarde.

-¿Te veremos a la noche galán?- preguntó Jake ayudando a Chris a arreglar su corbata.

-Tal vez, tengo… unos asuntos pendientes.

-Pues mas te vale que estes allí, este señor- Jake tomó a un ancianito de pelo blanco que había trabajado en los trajes de los tres todo el dia- no se rompió los dedos por nada.

Leon sonrió- Ya veremos… ¿Chris?

-¿Mmm?- El redfield mayor mirándose en el espejo enfocó la vista al reflejo de Leon.

-Ella dirá que sí.. Créeme- respondió antes de retirarse tomando su campera de cuero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El auto se detuvo enfrente del precario local.

-Hunnigan, ¿este es el lugar?

-Nunca cuestiones a la DSO. Es allí solo entra.

Leon se bajó y se asomó para ver por dentro.

Definitivamente no tendría que cuestionar a la Dso otra vez, ese lugar que tan precario se veía por fuera, por dentro parecía un Palacio blanco.

-Bien, tu ganas. Te llamaré en cuanto termine- cortó la comunicación con Hunnigan y llamó a Claire para confirmarle el lugar.

Le había pedido que junte ropa deportiva de su armario y se la traiga.

Unas horas antes, su compañera de trabajo, lo había llamado para que revise el entrenamiento de unos novatos de la DSO. Además de eso, según Hunnigan, querían conocerlo; cosa que a Leon le parecerió algo incomodo.

Él no se sentía alguien que haya hecho algo tan especial como para ser reconocido. Hacia lo que hacía porque era lo correcto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Muévanse, ELLOS NO SE CANSAN, NO LES DARÁN CHANCE A RESPIRAR, MUEVANSE- ¡YA YA YA YA!-

Claire Redfield escuchaba los gritos de su amigo por los largos pasillos de la central de la DSO.

Ese lugar, por más delicado que fuera, le daba una mala sensación. Tal vez mucho blanco le hacia recordar a un hospital.

-¿Disculpa, te puedo ayudar?- Una mujer, de la misma edad de ella probablemente, muy bonita y con un traje se acercó mientras se sacaba el tapado.

- Oh me harías un favor, ¿Me puedes llevar al campo de entrenamiento numero 4? Leon Kennedy me pidió un favor.

- Espera, tu eres Claire Redfield ¿verdad?

- Asi es.

- Soy Helena Harper, me han hablado mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte- la amable mujer tendió su mano, a lo que claire correspondió con mucho gusto.

- ¿Helena Harper? Tu nombre me suena conocido… El gusto es mío.

- Por aquí.. Recién llego de Europa, tienes suerte que no te hayas perdido.. Tardarías horas en encontrar el pasillo central de nuevo. Es un condenado laberinto.

Claire sonrió, y comenzó a rebuscar en su cabeza en donde conocía ese nombre.

Luego de unos minutos, hablando de cosas de mujeres, y claro experencias con el Bio-terrorismo, por fin dieron con la sala de entrenamiento. La pelirroja tuvo que atender una llamada, Sherry, quien comenzaba a ordenarle a que hora debía estar en la peluquería para el evento de esta noche.

La morena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para que la ex sobreviviente de Raccoon hablara tranquila.

Helena vio a su compañero de pie, observando a los jóvenes novatos como corrian y se tiraban cuerpo a tierra, uno a uno.

-Hey Kennedy, tómalo con calma- le gritó.

-¡¿Helena?!- Leon sonrió y se acercó corriendo mientras que Helena hacía lo mismo.

Claire pensó en una clase de película romántica, de ambos corriendo a los brazos del otro en la playa.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, que provocaron que los novatos entrenando se quedaran mirando.

Ella vio a Leon a la distancia, sonriente y sorprendido.

Hacen buena pareja- se dijo ella misma saliendo nuevamente hacia el pasillo.

-Sherry, estaré ahí, tranquila. ¿Por qué hay tanta importancia con que yo vaya huh?

-Tienes que estar ahí. No más palabras…

-Bien, Bien, apenas termino con ciertos asuntos, iré a verte.

-Genial , te veo luego Claire.

-Adios.

La pelirroja suspiró y tomó la ropa de Leon, acercándose a su amigo, que ya estaba solo de nuevo hablando con un grupo de chicos que lo miraban como si fuera su ídolo.

Chiflidos, y cumplidos comenzaron a oírse a medida que Claire caminaba hacia ellos.

-Muchachos, Muchachos, calmen las hormonas ¿quieren?

-Hey Señor,¿ tal vez quiera presentarnos a su chica?

Claire rió y le entregó la bolsa con sus pertenencias a Leon.

-Muchas Gracias, creo que si me ponía a correr con estos jeans, no tardaría mucho hasta que se me haga un agujero en el trasero- Le dijo en un susurro el Agente- Ella es mi amiga, Claire Redfield.

-Claire Redfield, dime nena, ¿ Quieres tomar algo a la noche? Ya que tu y mi capitán son solo amigos.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que lo que busco no me lo puedes dar.

Leon la miró y sonrió.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Eres demasiado novato para mí.

-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Todos los jóvenes presentes comenzaron a reírse y burlarse del acto fallido de su compañero.

-Señor, creo que no es justo que nos haga esto.

-¿Hacerles que, si se puede saber?- Pregunto Leon mirándolos a todos.

-Pues… no recuerda.. este.. ¿la abstinencia?

Fue ahí cuando Leon rió mirándolos uno a uno, y luego a Claire con su shorts desgastados y una remera ajustada a su cuerpo negra.

-Créanme muchachos, se acostumbrarán.

-Créanle, Leon sabe mucho de abstinencia, tanto que ya luego le pedía a una misteriosa mujer oriental que se detenga- Dijo su amiga mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los novatos emitieron otro "uuuuuhhhhh" en burla de su entrenador.

El agente solo sonrió devolviéndole la mirada con un " ya verás más tarde" escrito.

-¿Señor, cuanto fue lo más que estuvo sin…?

-No quieres saber John.

-Oh vamos! Estamos entre entendidos. Disculpa por eso linda.- Dijo un colorado mirando a Claire.

-De hecho, yo también estoy curiosa…¿Cuánto fue? Uno, dos meses?

-Si quieres adivinar, apuesta a lo grande.

-¿5 meses?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

-Mas-

-¿7 meses?

-Sigue.

-¿¡10 meses?!

-Año y medio.

Claire rió.

-¿HOMBRE, COMO VIVES? ¿acaso después se acordaba como usarlo?

Leon rió y se puso en modo agente de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo sentados? LEVANTENSE DEL PISO Y COMIENCEN A CORRER DE INMEDIATO. YA YA YA YA, MUEVANSE.-

Todos se levantaron ante los gritos del entrenador Kennedy, y comenzaron a correr nuevamente, no sin antes tirarle algunos besos voladores a Claire.

-Hombres.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Mujeres- respondió el sonriendo.

-¿Te veré esta noche?

-¿Quieres verme?

-Necesito un agente de seguridad ¿sabes? Me van a subastar y no quiero besar a un ricachon arrugado como una pasa de uva.

-¿Apuesto que esperas un Adonis , huh?

-No para tanto.

Ambos rieron.

-Tal vez vaya, ¿aunque no me reconocerás o no?

-Cierto, van a estar todos enmascarados.

-Mala suerte.

-Callate… Te veo a la noche, iré a casa de Sherry para prepararnos.

-Cuidate.

-Tu también- Claire le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

No sabía por que, pero estaba nerviosa, incluso ansiosa.. y todas esas mezclas de emociones se la debía a Leon.

Tal vez, ella estaría empezando a sentir cosas mas alla de la amistad por él.

_¿Oh vamos, apenas estas viviendo unos días con él y ya te gusta? Con razón sigues soltera Redfield._

_ooOOOoooOOoooOOoooOOO_

-¿¡Chris puedes detenerte?! Dejame el vestido en paz.

- Eso es demasiado escotado, Claire Refield.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Creí que la etapa de hermano sobre-protector la habíamos superado Chris.

- Pero…

- YA!- Claire golpeó la mano de su hermano que intentaba cerrarle el escote de su vestido rojo… Ella sabía que era bastante escotado, pero había mujeres cuyos escotes les llegaba literalmente hasta el ombligo.. y el suyo al menos no era desubicado.-

- Estas hermosa Hermanita.

- Gracias Goria, yo te diría lo mismo si no fuera por que pareciera que te vas a desmayar.

- Probablemente.

-Chris, ¿ estas ocultándome algo?

- Claro que no….

"_Atencion, Damas y Caballeros, Queríamos agradecerles por su presencia esta noche en nombre de la BSAA para beneficencia de las familias y personas afectadas por el Bio-terrorismo."-_ Una elegante mujer comenzó a hablar, provocando que la gran cantidad de enmascarados y mujeres giren al escenario-_ "Sin más vueltas, que les parece si ponemos en subasta nuestras mujeres. Está en juego un baile y si ellas aceptan… un beso. Nada de noches enteras, no sean pervertidos"- _ La mujer empezó a reir como si tuviera una papa en la boca. Lo que provocó que Claire se ría también.

" _Ya hemos elegido a algunas señoritas para que suban al escenario, señores…_ _que comience la subasta"_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o_

Claire se encontraba en el elegante baño de mujeres. De verdad todo estaba decorado como un Palacio.

Pronto seria su turno de ser "subastada".

Se miró al espejo.

Amaba ese vestido de verdad.

(( N/a: Aquí el vestido de Claire,peinado y maquillaje, claro imagínenselo con su sexy cuerpo y su hermosa carita :D. Espalda: uploads/assets/article_ / escote y costados: . /tumblr_m4n6o2mXHM1r4z7iso10_ / . /tumblr_m4n6o2mXHM1r4z7iso3_ ))

Se había pintado los labios de rojo, cosa que luego de unos minutos se arrepintió porque tenia miedo de dejar manchado todo lo que sus labios tocara, aunque Sherry le dijo mil y un veces que no se le correría.

Suspiró.

Muchos hombres se le acercaron hoy, y varios al sacarse el antifaz no decepcionaban, eran muy apuestos. Pero algo dentro de ella si lo estaba.

Claire esperaba que Leon estuviera allí.

-Claaaaire, Ya esta por empezar tu subasta….¿estas bien?

- Si.. si.. solo estaba retocándome el maquillaje, ¿el pelo sigue bien?

-Estas preciosa.

-Mira quien habla.

- Calla. No lo busques.. He llamado a su casa hace un rato y está allí. Asi que….

-¿ A quien?

-No te hagas..

-No lo se, y no tendría por que importarme tanto Sherry.. Vamos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Bueno caballeros, es el turno de Claire Redfield. Recuerden que 5.000 dolares equivale a un baile y un BESO de parte de ella."_

Claire subió al escenario, y los cartelitos empezaron a subir.

-5.000 dolares- un enmascarado

- 5.500- y otro.

-6.500- Esa voz… ella la conocía.

¿PIERS?

7.000 dolares- respondió el anciano que primero había subido la apuesta.

8.000 dolares- otra vez Piers la sacó de ese anciano baboso.

No podía creer que el estuviera haciendo eso por ella. Y menos gastar tanto.

-10.000 por Claire Redfield.- dijo el anciano parándose de la silla.

-30.000 Dolares por ella.- Contraatacó Piers dejando a la mayoría con la boca cerrada.

-30.000 dolares al joven.

Piers se acercó y le brindó la mano para ayudarla a bajar del escenario.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Dijo Claire al sentir la mano del joven en su cintura baja, moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta que habían puesto.

-Pues cobrar lo que es mío.- Respondió acercándose lentamente a punto de besarla.

- 50.000 dolares por ella.-

Un Hombre, enmascarado por supuesto, apareció en la punta de la pista, las personas allí presentes comenzaron a abrirse paso a medida que ese hombre pasaba.

Era alto, un traje mas que perfecto para él que marcaba su tonificado cuerpo, unos ojos grises que dejaba sin respiración.

Se acercó y la tomó de la cintura, dejando de lado a un Piers petrificado.

¿Crees que tienes el derecho de venir y tomar lo que quieras?- Le preguntó Claire al extraño quien sonreía de lado. Un sombrero negro mas el antifaz tapaban su rostro y su pelo, por lo que no podía identificarlo bien.

¿No hablarás?

El enmascarado negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aún más.

De verdad que tenía unos labios hechos para el pecado. Tal vez no se arrepentiría de besarlo.

El hombre pasó su mano por la columna de Claire hasta ubicarse en su espalda baja. Todo un cosquilleo atravesó su cuerpo.

La apretó hacia el, cuerpo con cuerpo, ella podía sentir la respiración de este hombre en su cuello, que inesperadamente acercó su boca al cuello de ella….

Su cuerpo reaccionaba al estimulo de él, Claire tendió su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, dando paso a que los labios de ese enmascarado rozaran su clavicula.

Creo que es demasiado Baile, ¿verdad?

Estar embobada era poco. La voz, ese susurro que él puso hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. El hombre tomó su cuello y la acerco lentamente hasta esos carnosos labios.

La gente alrededor miraba expectante.

La Tension aumentaba,¡ ¿por qué no la besaba de una vez?! Quería morderle los labios de una vez.

El enmascarado antes de rozar sus labios, sonrió una vez mas.

El roce al principio fue suave, lento, como si estuviera probando. Luego todo cambió, la apretó mas a su cuerpo como si eso fuera posible, y pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar a la de Claire.

Una guerra que jamás parecía querer terminar empezó, ambos cada vez mas reclamando la boca del otro, se sentían tan bien como Claire imaginó.

No quería soltarlo, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente.

El hombre se separó, y Claire pudo ver que había algo de duda y asombro en sus ojos. Él volvió a juntar sus labios una, y otra vez. Besos cortos y dulces.

-Tengo que irme.

Sin más, aquel enmascarado, como si de un príncipe se tratara, se alejó.. Perdiendose en la oscuridad.

o-.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

Hola holaaaa, Perdon la tardanza mi computadora había muerto x.x.

Dios, muchisiiimas gracias por los reviews! Me alegran tanto que lo disfruten y sobre todo leer que los ha hecho reir, hizo mi dia… que dia.. mi semana!

Espero les guste este capitulo, mi inspiración es tan mala hoy… Estaba pensado si no debería aguardar unos días antes de volver a subir otro capitulo. No quiero agobiarlos!-

Diganme que piensan

Gracias una vez más! Y no me asesinen por dejar las cosas ahii. Jjajaja La noche sigue, aun la fiesta no ha terminado :O

Muchos saludos, cuídense y espero de corazón que estén todos mas que bien

Macy!


	6. ¡Atrapado!

Capitulo 6:

-Dijiste que si?! ¿Jill, vas a casarte con mi Hermano? Ahhhhhhh- La Redfield menor abrazó a su cuñada, ahora oficialmente, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

-Tranquila, harás que mi almuerzo salga por mi boca Claire.

-Lo siento, lo siento.. es solo que..

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Le dijiste que no tantas veces Jill.

-Por que sabía que él no estaba listo. Quería que volviera a ser él primero.

-Lo cuidaste muchísimo, sabias que algo así se presentaría.

-Tal vez una cita, o un beso… ¡pero no un anillo de compromiso!.. Como sea, no me pude negar, verlo en una rodilla a punto de desmayarse fue lo mas tierno que lo he visto hacer.

-… ¿Se iba a desmayar?- Claire aguantó la risa tratando de permanecer seria, aunque claro fue un intento fallido.

-No te rías, el compromiso es algo grande para todo hombre, imaginate para tu hermano que es algo

-¿Tonto?

-Yo no dije eso, salió de tu boca.

Ambas mujeres reían en el departamento que Claire compartía con Leon ya hace unas semanas. Su amigo se encontraba en la ducha, hace un buen rato ya.

-¿ Cómo van las cosas por aquí?- pregunto Jill tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Pues, todo iba genial.. en los últimos días Leon estuvo..- L a pelirroja miró hacia el pasillo que daba al baño buscando al agente con la mirada, zona libre-evitandome o algo asi.- susurró.

-Eso es ridículo Claire,¿ por qué él te evitaría?

-Tal vez hice algo que lo puso incomodo.. No lo sé, si yo pudiera leer las mentes de los hombres tal vez , TAL VEZ, podría llegar a entenderlos.

-¿ Y desde cuando está asi?

- Desde que llegué de la Gala de la BSAA. Él se había quedado aquí en el departamento, según Sherry no apareció en toda la noche, cuando yo regresé él estaba tirado en el sillón con una frazada hasta el cuello, botella de vodka en la mesa, mirando la televisión. Lo saludé y fui a mi dormitorio a cambiarme… Después de eso, simplemente todo cambió.

-¿ En serio? Eso es tan extraño..¿ tuvieron alguna pelea?

- Para nada Jill, tal vez se siente agobiado de tenerme por aquí.

- Si ese es el caso, yo tengo lugar para ti.

- Gracias.- la sobreviviente de Raccoon sonrió a su amiga/cuñada.

Leon, quien estuvo en la ducha meditando unos 30 minutos, se envolvió una toalla a la cintura y corrió su cabello hacia atrás antes de salir al pasillo.

Fue ahí que las escuchó.

-Y dime algo,¿ pudiste encontrar algún dato del enmascarado?

-Oh Jill, ¿tu también con eso? ¿Acaso has estado hablando con Sherry?

-Claire , los vi. Todo el mundo los vió. Demonios, que casi nos ponemos a sacarles fotos de lo lindos que se veian.

-Oh por todos los cielos, fue una subasta. Solo por dinero.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?

Leon se apoyó contra la pared. Esto era increíblemente infantil, pero era algo que valía la pena escuchar.

Luego de que salió cual cobarde de la gala, su cabeza parecía que hizo una clase de combustión espontanea alterándole todo su cuerpo.

Definitivamente no iba a seguir mas consejos de Jake.

Ese beso no aclaró nada. Sino todo lo contrario.

Los labios de su amiga en los de él parecían hechos para que estén juntos. No podía creer el enorme cosquilleo que se despertó de la nada en su estomago.

Y por algún motivo, él quería mas. Y mas. Y por eso tuvo que salir como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

No era estúpido, notó que nuevos sentimientos mas allá de la amistad aparecieron, y ya no sabía como actuar delante de ella. Temía que por equis motivo ella se dé cuenta que el enmascarado que la beso fue el.

Pues….Ugj, si.. Me encantó. Te juro, jamás, jamás sentí algo así al besar un desconocido. Sentí una conexión.. Simplemente..

Jill rió.

-Pareces una adolescente.

- Eso me hizo sentir. Exactamente de esa manera… Lastima que fue solo esa noche.

¿Claire le había gustado ese beso?

¿Ella sentía las mismas cosas que él?..

No, después de lo que habló con Chris ,no podía ser.

*Flashback*

_- ¿Chris?.. Pasa._

_- Lamento la hora Leon, es que quería venir a darte las noticias._

_- No te preocupes, estaba chequeando unos papelerios en la computadora…¿Recien llegas de la Gala?_

_- Si.. y- dejame respirar- le propuse compromiso a Jill.._

_-.. ¿Y?_

_- Dijo que no._

_- ¿Que?.. Chris lo lamento.. Yo estaba seguro que ella diría que s-_

_- Para luego decir que sí… Me voy a casar._

_Leon sonrió._

_-Eso es… Felicitaciones- Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le sirvió un trago de Brandy._

_-No me hagas caer en la tentación._

_-Solo una copa, quedará entre tu y yo._

_Los amigos chocaron copas, y tomaron la copa de Brandy al mismo tiempo._

_-Claire se pondrá como loca.- comentó Leon._

_- Tenia esta clase de esperanza… que ella sea la primera en casarse._

_-¿ Esperanza? Vamos Chris, ella aun puede casarse._

_- ¿Claire? ¿Casarse? Há, Leon… Claire tiene el peor gusto en hombres, busca a los desinteresados, a los "chicos malos sin causa", a los que odian el compromiso.. A los idiotas, ¿entiendes?_

_-No creo que ella sea así.. Simplemente no encontró el adecuado Chris._

_- Te diré algo, ella no encontrará a nadie por que no lo está buscando. –_

_- ¿Y qué si te demuestro lo contrario?_

_- ¿ A qué te refieres?_

_- Te demostraré que ella puede salir con alguien decente, y que puede tomarse un compromiso en serio._

_- No quiero que juegues con ella Kennedy._

_- No lo haré._

_* Fin Flashback*_

Claro que todo eso fue antes de que Leon vaya a la Gala y bese a su amiga. Antes que su corazón provocara emociones que su cabeza no quería entender.

El agente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mejor mantener las cosas como estaban. Era mejor encontrar a alguien para Claire, así él podría sacarse la idea de tomar el lugar de ser él quien haga enamorar y comprometer a Claire Redfield.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Vaya, Vaya, a donde va usted tan galán?- Dijo Jill observando a un Leon con jeans oscuros y una camisa negra a medio abrir, mostrando parte de su pecho.

-Tengo una cita , futura señora Redfield.- Sonrió.

Claire se giró.

Si… Este hombre debía ser una clase de vampiro o un vino gigante. Más años, mejor se pone.

¿Cómo puede ser que siempre se vea TAN…..?

Olvídalo.

-¿Una cita hmmm? ¿Con esa tal Helena Harper?

-¿Me estas investigando Jill? A ese juego se le puede sumar otro jugador, ¿sabías?.

-No tengo nada que ocultar, adelante Kennedy.

Ambos rieron.

Claire, sin embargo, sentía una sensación incomoda en su estomago.

No eran celos, sino algo..simplemente incomodo.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Esa sensación en el estomago, se dispersó hacia sus extremidades.. era como un cosquilleo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Debe ser ella.- Respondió Leon tomando su celular y llaves y guardándoselas en el bolsillo trasero.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Claire se volteó, al igual que Jill.

-¿Sherry?- exclamaron las dos.

¡Hola chicas!, ¿y OHHH, usted es el gigoló que vengo a buscar? (n/a: Gigoló es igual a un hombre de" compañía" para la clase alta)

-Mas bien tu niñero-

-No sabía que te gustaban tan… jovencitas- exclamó Jill algo shockeada.

-¿Qué?- Leon rió junto con Sherry- Saldré con Sherry para pasar el rato, nada romantico Jill, por dios.

-Si Jake estuviera aquí, ya se hubiese hecho la película mas la secuela.

Todos rieron una vez más.

¿Esta lista señorita?- Leon le tendió el brazo a la joven, y ella aceptó enganchando el suyo con el de Leon.

¡Adioooos, no hagan nada demasiado estúpido!

El portazo hizo que ambas mujeres pegaran un saltito.

¿Y a estos que les picó?- pregunto Claire antes de enfocarse otra vez en el café.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-o-o-o-o

-No.

-Leon, te atrapé. ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?

-Claro que no, ¿quien te lo dijo?

-Intuición femenina.

-¿Fue Jake verdad?- El rubio rezongó.

Y un poquito de Jake. Y mi investigación claro.. Despues de ver al "enmascarado" entrar noté algo familiar en la forma de caminar y correr. Me estaba comiendo la cabeza, asique llamé a tu departamento y no atendía nadie.

Pude haber estado en el baño, o tal vez en un bar. Incluso hasta pude haber estado afuera.

Pero acabas de confirmarme que eras tu, ¿o no?

"_MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOON"_

_-_Está bien, SI, fui yo quien besó a Claire.. ¿y QUE? Solo fue por la subasta, no quería que Piers muera ahorcado por Chris luego de eso.

_-_ Ajá….¿ Fue solo por eso, o por que odiabas la idea de que él sea quien la bese a ella?

_-_ No caeré en eso Sherry.

_¿-_Leon, cuando dejarás de ser una heladera andante, mmm?

_-Hey!_-

Lo lamento, pero es la verdad… Tantos años luchando contra esos..hombres sin alma, que tengo miedo que te transformes en un uno de ellos.

-Sherry, es…. Complicado.

-Lo sé, es por eso que no diré nada… Aún. Pero mas te vale que te pongas los cojones y no te encierres. No esta vez.

-Gracias pequeña.

-¿Lo prometes verdad?

-¿Acaso no te prometí que saldríamos de Raccoon City? Míranos ahora.

-¿Promesa por el meñique?

-Promesa por el meñique.- sonrió Leon entrelazando el dedo mas chiquito de su mano con el de ella..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

-¿Tu crees que este color quedará bien?- Preguntó Claire viendo el rojo oscuro, casi bordo, en la lata de pintura que tenía enfrente.

Luego de que Leon llegó con Sherry de su "cita" le propuso empezar a decorar su habitación.

-Mmmm, dejame ver.-

Su amigo, quien tenia el pincel lleno de pintura, se lo pasó a Claire por toda la cara y sus brazos, provocando que ella se quede hecha una estatua.

-La verdad que sí, queda genial- Dijo riéndose Leon al ver a su amiga como una paleta de dulce para navidad.

-¿ En serio?¿ Acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste?

-Tu querías saber mi opinión.

-Pues verás- Claire tomó un balde de pintura entero- Me gusta verlo en otros.

-Baja eso.. Claire estoy hablando enserio.

-Uyy, que miedo. ¿Qué harás? ¿Demandarme?

-Claire no!- En el mismo momento en que ella lanzo la pintura, Leon se agachó y alguien entró por la puerta recibiendo todo.

-¿¡Que demonios están haciendooo?!-

-Chris- Leon comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia,- Creo que a los Redfield les va el rojo, ¿no crees Jill?

-Pues creo que a ti también te iria el rojo Leon- respondió Chris lanzándose encima de él, forcejeando y manchandolo con la pintura mientras estuviera fresca.

Jill observó a Claire.

-MAS TE VALE BAJAR ESA PALETA SI NO QUIERES SALIR LASTIMADA CLAIRE REDFIELD.

-Tomalo como un bautismo Jill… ¡LEON, CHRIS, A LA NOVIA!-

Ambos gorilas corrieron tras su cuñada que lanzaba algunas de las cosas que quedaron en el departamento para poder pintar mejor.

Estaban haciendo un desastre de pintura y manchas, pero jamás vio reir tanto a Leon y a su hermano.. y lo que era mejor Juntos.

Ella se unió a la pelea de pintura, tratando de quedarse con este recuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o

Aquiii estoy.

¿Tierno final no? Quise hacer algo divertido para sacarle un poco de tensión al capitulo.

Ya se que muchas cosas juntas están pasando.. Ya esta acercándose la trama central :D.

Voy a agradecerles uno a uno a los fantásticos lectores

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS de corazón.

Espero que les esté gustando cada dia mas, y que cumpla mi cometido de hacerlos reir y alegrarles el dia un poquito .

Ya saben si quieren decirme algo, estoy aquí! :D

DISFRUTEEN!

Y nos leemos prontito

Macy


	7. Mision: Mujeres

-Capitulo 7 : Mision: Mujeres-

-No puedo creer que ellas harán una despedida de solteras dios sabe donde y nosotros acá bebiendo cervezas y jugando al billar-

-Chris, primero – Leon quien estaba recostado sobre la mesa a punto de hacer su tiro**- no** es una despedida de solteras porque aún falta, Segundo : salieron a un bar a divertirse, ¿cúal es el problema?

-Eso mismo, relájate viejo, no te querrás quedar calvo antes de tiempo- comentó jake bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza y jugando con el palo de billar.

-¿Ustedes dos no tienen idea a donde iban verdad?

-Yo no tengo por que saberlo, soy libre- dijo el agente sonriendo.

-Yo confío en mi pequeño mono saltarín- dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien.. les diré igual. Las chicas que supuestamente iban a un "inocente bar" fueron al "Luxury".

-¿Luxury? Oh demonios.

-¿Qué tiene eso?- el ex mercenario miró a ambos.

-Es un strip bar. Es un descontrol en todo sentido.

-….-

-….-

-…..-

Los tres hombres se miraron esperando al primero que diga algo.

-Ustedes creen que deberíamos….

-Naaaaaaaah- No. No hay manera- El ex novato jugó con su palo en la mano..

-Iré por el auto.- gritó Jake antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida.

-Nos van a matar- comentó Chris poniéndose la campera que había dejado tirada en el sillón.

-Solo controlaremos que no se sobrepasen.- Leon imitó a su amigo y esperaron parados a que Jake regresara.

-Leon, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dispara Chris.

-Todo eso que hablamos la otra noche, sobre encontrar alguien para mi hermana, pues..no soy estúpido, la manera en que la miras.. o en cómo la cuidas.. algo cambió en ti desde la ultima vez que ustedes dos se cruzaron ¿no?

Leon suspiró

-¿Además del hecho que no había zombies a punto de comernos?. Chris, no tengo intenciones de enamorarme, ni tampoco enamorarla a ella..Yo soy así, tal vez la miro y actuo asi con ella porque pude conocerla mejor, Claire es una mujer asombrosa, y no querria que algún idiota la lastimara. Solo soy su amigo.

Chris asintió con la cabeza razonando sus palabras. Era todo muy lógico, como su amigo era. Sonaba muy convincente, pero su mirada decía completamente lo contrario.

-Sabes Leon, amar a una persona no es sobre lógica y razón; esas dos cosas son aquellas que sabes manejar muy bien. No mucha gente sabe cuando el amor empieza; Mas que amigos, pero no aun amantes. Una relación cambia gradualmente cuando ambas partes empiezan a notarlo… Y después de todo el amor esta vinculado con el tiempo. Si tu no dices lo correcto en el tiempo correcto , no importa cuanto destino haya involucrado, todo quedará arruinado. Incluso si te arrepientes, será muy tarde.- Chris puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo- No dejes que eso pase. No dejes que sea muy tarde.

El agente se quedó de piedra.

Las palabras que él le había dicho hicieron efecto en su cabeza, y más aun en su estomago.

Unos nuevos trucos mentales se hicieron presentes, y la imagen de su pelirroja amiga hizo acto de presencia.

-Ya tengo el auto,¡ ¿qué están esperando?!.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

-¡Ohhhhhh por dios, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN TRAIDO AQUÍ!- Jill gritó en la entrada del enorme bar – Chris supone que estamos en un bar, no en un antro porno!

-Oh no seas tan chiquilina, debes apreciar la carne masculina bien formada de otros también ¿o no?

-¡Amen a eso!- Rebecca que ya estaba algo "alegre"grito y levantó sus brazos entrando más al lugar.

-¡Creo que alguien tiene espíritu joven aun!- gritó claire sobre la música.

-Claire, esto no esta bien, yo solo-

-Shhhhh, toma esto- la pelirroja le tendió un ticket para bebidas gratis en la barra- y no te arrepentirás. Iré al baño, ¡espérenme en nuestra mesa, la numero 8!

-¡De acuerdo, te veremos allí!- Grito Sherry llevándose a Jill y Rebecca.

Claire rió y se dirigió al baño de damas.

Ese vestido que Sherry la había obligado a usar la estaba matando. Era en tubo, negro ajustado a todo su cuerpo con la espalda al aire hasta la mitad.

Esta vez agradeció que no tuviera mucho escote, no quería preocuparse por hacer un topless.

Se arregló el pelo, que esta vez lo dejó suelto, y se retocó el lápiz labial.

-Escuche que si encuentran a mujeres a punto de casarse, te hacen un lapdance, GRATIS!- comentó una mujer , claramente en su despedida de soltera, entrando al baño arreglándose su disfraz.

- Disculpa,- la redfield menor se acercó a ella- ¿haz dicho lapdance?

( N/a: Lapdance son esos bailes donde te sientan en una silla y comienzan a bailarte encima y alrededor, es tanto para mujeres como para hombres, muy hoT XD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Guapo, quieres un baile privado? Lo haría gratis por ti.

-No gracias- Dijo Chris apartando la mano de la bailarina que se había deslizado hasta su… mini Chris.

-¿Donde demonios están? Sherry y yo tendremos una buena charla después de esto.

-Eso o sexo de reconciliación- comentó Chris riéndose.

-Hey, Hey.- los frenó Leon poniéndose en modo protector.

-Lo siento Papi Leon, pero ella ya es una adulta.

-Aun así… sigan buscando y traten de no llamar la atención. Sobretodo tu gorila.-

-"_Depravados y Depravadas,un pequeño informante nos ha dicho que tenemos una futura esposa en esta sala, ya saben lo que eso significa ¿no?"_

El lugar era una boca de lobo lleno de luces y se detuvo un momento para que se escuchara el hombre hablando por el altavoz. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

-"Lobo, Lobo, Lobo" Gritaban una y otra vez.

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? ¿QUE SIGNIFICA?- Gritó Jake para sus dos compañeros de espionaje.

-No puede ser nada bueno- grito Leon.

En ese momento, la música y las luces se detuvieron. Todo quedo en negro.

Una luz empezó a titilar sobre el escenario, y un hombre de metro ochenta metros apareció, todo de negro, enmascarado y lleno de cuero.

-_JILL VALENTINE, HOY SERAS MIA_.- gritó el enmascarado antes de que música de striptease sonara fuertemente en el lugar.

-¿ACABA DE DECIR JILL? MI JILLL?- Chris empezó a dar vueltas tratando de aguantar la ira.

El agente, que tenia la boca un poco abierta a punto de reírse, trató de calmarlo… hasta que vio la silla en medio del escenario.

_ESO , DEFINITAVAMENTE, NO ERA BUENO._

Jill subió al escenario y se sentó en la silla. Este hombre comenzó a bailarle, a seducirla, incluso hasta tocarla, claro que no en lugares demasiado intimos, o Chris ya estaría arrojándose encima de la yugular de ese hombre.

Leon le acercó una gran copa de vodka.

_-Creo_ que necesitas esto- Alcanzó otra a Jake y los tres bebieron unos cuantos shots más. Tanto que perdieron la cuenta, pero aun con su vista fija en el escenario.

No es para tanto hombre, relájate- dijo el ex mercenario golpeando a Chris en el hombro.-

_-¿Y esas bellezas? Creo que el lobo tiene hambre de más carne._

Fue ahí que Jake Muller, vió a otros hombres, cubiertos de cuero, tomando a Sherry y llevándola al escenario comenzando a bailar muy apretados a ella.

Leon comenzó a reír al ver las caras de sus dos amigos.

-"_¿Saben que? Dicen que las coloradas son pura lujuria. TRAIGANME A ESA ULTIMA... NO escaparás lindura"- gritó "el lobo"-_

Claire rió y subió al escenario. El grupito de amigas bailaban sensualmente arriba del escenario, jugando con látigos y dios sabe que otras cosas.

Fue el turno de Leon de dejar de reírse.

-Sep,¿ saben que creo yo? Deberiamos subir y romperles las caras.-

-¿Carlos?¿ Que haces aquí?

-¡Lo mismo que ustedes! Acabo de enterarme a donde se dirigían!

-Pense que estabas fuera del país- exclamó Chris abrazandolo.-

-Regrese antes de lo pensado- Carlos tomó el vodka de Leon y exclamo una vez más- ¿Vamos a romperle las caras o no?

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Jake observando al parte de atrás del escenario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-La idea era sacarlas a ellas, no subir nosotros Jake!- protestó Leon tratando de cerrarse el pantalón de cuero . Gracias a dios no era ese cuero brillante feo, sino cuero cuero.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos lleve seguridad?! Deja de quejarte y termina de ponerte ese maldito pantalón.

El grupo de hombres decidieron colarse y robar ropa de atrás del escenario para sacar a sus chicas de manera no-catastrofica.

Se pusieron los sombreros negros y el antifaz, y salieron al escenario.

"I love Rock n Roll" y su pegadiza tonada hizo que ellos se acercaran a las mujeres desde atrás, tomándolas de la cintura cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin espacio entre ellos.

-Tu y yo tendremos que hablar en casa- dijo Chris al oído de Jill provocando que esta se diera vuelta-

-¿CHRIS?¿ Oh por dios, que haces vestido así?- Jill rió y puso sus manos en los pectorales de su futuro marido, guiándose por la música.

Al mismo tiempo Jake, quien parecía querer asesinar a Sherry, se ablandó y la besó, provocando un grito de mujeres bajo el escenario, alentándolos a más.

Carlos y Rebecca habían bajado y dirigido al baño, vayan a imaginar lo que iban a hacer.

-Con qué es asi que te gusta divertirte- Dijo Leon susurrando en el oído de Claire.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta, y casi se cae de culo. El enmascarado estaba ahí…o al menos eso parecía, era bastante igual. O era él o el ambiente le estaba haciendo efecto.

-¿Y quien eres para decirme como divertirme?- claramente estaba coqueteando. Leon se dio cuenta que ella no lo había reconocido.

-Ven conmigo y te demostraré de verdad lo que es divertirse- dijo el agente susurrándole al oído y llevando sus manos a ambos costados de ella.

La guió hasta atrás del escenario, y luego hasta cerca de la barra, en la parte oscura.

-Creí que solo era un BAR TRANQUILO- Dijo Leon dejándose llevar por una clase de ira que salió de él.

Claire a su vez, frunció el ceño y se apretó a la pared-

El agente se quitó el antifaz.

-¿LEON? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-Podrías decirme tu que haces aquí, ¿traer a Jill a este lugar? Sabes que será una mujer casada dentro de poco, y sabes muy BIEN QUE CHRIS ES UN LOCO DE LOS CELOS- le gritó-

-Si ustedes tienen la mente TAN PODRIDA QUE PIENSAN QUE VAMOS A ACOSTARNOS CON CUALQUIERA ES SU PROBLEMA!- gritó ella también.

-¿ES ASI? Y COMO ES QUE ME SEGUISTE A UN LADO APARTADO DEL RESTO, A LO OSCURO CON UN "DESCONOCIDO" HUH? ¿Esta es la clase de diversión que quieres? ¿Sexo sin compromiso?

-¿ Desde cuando te importa LO QUE HAGA YO? NO SOY UNA ZORRA, NO HUBIESE HECHO NADA… PENSÉ QUE ERAS-

-¿EL desconocido con el que te besaste en la GALA? Lamento decepcionarte!-

Él sabía que se estaba yendo a un lugar por las ramas, sabía que la estaba tratando mal cuando ella no había hecho nada malo. Siguió su intuición, siguió a su corazón que le decía que irse con el estaría bien.

Pero esa ira era incontrolable, no podía controlarla y salía como la lava de un volcán.

-No sabes nada Leon, ¿Ahora que Ada WONG NO ESTÁ ALREDEDOR QUIERES SACARTE LAS GANAS CONMIGO, ES ESO VERDAD?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¿En que momento intenté sobrepasarme contigo? JAMAS.

-… Quiero irme. Ahora.-

La pelirroja intento salir, pero su amigo la encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo, ambos brazos de él a los costados de su cabeza.

-Responde a lo que te dije.

-….-

-Hazlo.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- grito ella- YA SE QUE SOY TU AMIGA, YO NO INTENTO CAMBIAR ESO, TAMPOCO TU, TODO ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE ESTUPIDO… ¿QUIERES UNA RAZON POR LA CUAL DEBES SEGUIR SIENDO MI AMIGO?BIEN, NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA TI. ERES FELIZ ESCUCHAND-

No sabe por que, ni como, ni que demonios cruzo su cabeza, pero Leon la besó.

Apretó todo su cuerpo con el de ella, callándola y dejándola totalmente quieta.

Fue un beso suave, que rápidamente se convirtió en casi salvaje.

La lengua de él entro en la calida boca de Claire, empezando una batalla otra vez.

Las mismas cosquillas, mas fuertes esta vez, aparecieron en el estomago de Leon y más donde las manos de Claire se apoyaban en su cuerpo.

Él se apartó de golpe, y apoyó la frente de él con la de Claire.

Ambos jadeando, buscando aire.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABABA DE HACER?_

-Lamento eso…Claire- levantó la vista a su amiga quien lo miraba algo atónita-..¿ Claire estas bien? ¿Claire?

-No me siento...Leon...Creo que me voy a desm…a…yar- Y así fue, él no lo había notado, pero ella estaba de verdad transpirada, sumando al hecho que el lugar donde la había llevado estaba lleno de humo, y era imposible respirar.

Tantas emociones juntas, más el ambiente deben haber tenido su consecuencia en ella.

Leon la tomó de las piernas, levantándola y la llevó a la entrada del bar.

-¿Leon, LEON, QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ?- pregunto Chris con Jill de la mano.

- Tranquilo, se desmayó. Fue una.. oleada de calor. Nada más.

- Llevemosla a casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueeeeeeenos días dormilona- exclamó Sherry.

- Hola- sonrío Claire- ¿qué pasó anoche?

- Digamos que tuviste un pequeño desmayo debido al calor, Leon te sacó de ahí dentro.

-¿Leon?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Se vistieron de striptease para sacarnos de arriba del escenario.

-No recuerdo nada- Dijo la pelirroja tomandose la cabeza.

- Chris! CLAIRE YA DESPERTÓ.

- Ya voy!- Su hermano entró junto con su amigo Leon, ambos con ropa deportiva, probablemente venían de correr.

-¿Como te sientes hermanita?

-Umm- un recuerdo le apareció en la cabeza, Leon besándola, apretándola contra una pared, apretando su cintura y cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían…-

- Estabas super caliente Claire, y muy transpirada.. no te asustes si no recuerdas mucho, hasta podrías alucinar un poquito ¿sabes?

_Probablemente eso fue, ella alucinando sobre Leon besándola._

Leon, ¿me puedes alcanzar beso?

…. Beso?-

ESO , ESO- dijo ella apuntando con el dedo su celular que estaba en la mesita al lado de su amigo.

Claire acabas de decir beso- rió Sherry.

E.S.O, déjenme de volverme loca- respondió agradeciendo a su amigo por alcanzarle el celular.

Leon se retiró diciendo que iría a bañarse y ella como una tonta lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista.

¿Es que se había enamorado de él o su mente le estaba jugando una MUY mala pasada?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-

Buenaaas , ¿Cómo están todos? Espero de corazón que mas que bien.

Queria responderles algunas cositas por aquí n.n.

**Lady wesker:** Hola! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a la historia, y no te preocupes no pareces ninguna psicótica dejando reviews, me dan mucha energía y me alegra mucho que te guste la fic!. Espero no decepcionarte con los que vienen! Te mando un abrazo! Y gracias otra vez!-

**Nicki:** Lo sé, Leon tendrá que ponerse las pilas y agarrarse a Claire de una vez! Jajaja Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo desde los primeros capítulos, espero no decaer y que te guste tanto como ahora, una vez mas gracias y te mando un abrazo!

**JillValentineForever****: **Me alegras el dia diciéndome que mi fic te ha hecho reir tanto, sobre todo porque no tengo idea si las cosas que escribo les harán gracia o no! Muchiisimas gracias por todo el apoyo, me dan muchas ganas de actualizar a leer que siguen la historia! Te mando un abrazo, y espero que te siga gustando

**pedro Valenzuela: **Tenias razón, las novelas romanticas ayudan a inspirarse y muchísimo! Jajajaja, gracias gracias por el apoyo, espero que la sigas y te guste! Un besoo.

**mary-animeangel****: **Lo sé, soy mala dejando la mayoría de los capítulos con mucha intriga jajajaja pero es todo por una buena razón! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te siga gustando!

**Naxox777****: **Escritora profesional? Dios te escuche! Jajajajaj me encantaría, pero es un camino difícil.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y espero te siga gustando, te mando un beso :D!

**Neiara28****:** Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y esas charlas amiga! Nos debemos una conversación de esas en estos días, lo prometo! Jajajajaja Sigue con tu increíble historias que me matan. Te mando un abrazo

A todos los demás lectores, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS de corazón, a los que pasan sin dejar review, y a los que dejaron alguna vez un review perdido por ahí.

Los vere prontito con otra actualización, díganme que tal les pareció este loco capitulo.}

No se ustedes pero mataria por tener a Leon bailándome así x.x.

Macy


	8. Interrumpidos, malditamente interrumpido

-Capitulo 8:

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, acabas de fallar-

-¡Ven aquí Redfield, deja de ser tan cobarde!

-¡Los cobardes permanecen vivos a veces!- Gritó la pelirroja riéndose y corriendo por el enorme parque que tenia la casa de su hermano mayor.

Después de que Claire se despertó , tomó unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza una buena ducha fría y ya estaba como nueva.

Piers había llegado hace unos minutos para ver como estaba, a lo que ella respondió mojándolo con el vaso de agua que había dejado sobre la mesa luego de tomar sus calmantes.

Claro que el joven no se había quedado quieto, sino que respondió con su propio vaso de agua, omitiendo todo , incluso las personas presentes en el living.

Así, comenzó una guerra de agua entre ambos… Claro que después de unos gritos de Jill prometiendo que los mataria si les mojaban los muebles, salieron al parque de la casa.

Mangueras, baldes, hasta incluso botellas de plástico volaban por los aires.

-¿Es que no le dirás nada? Está clarísimo que aprovecha para tocarla, ¡mira!- Dijo Leon observando todo desde el ventanal de la cocina.

-Ahá- Chris que estaba entretenido leyendo una revista sobre casamiento y esposas se giró para mirarlo- ¿qué tienes contra Piers? Es un buen chico, y me salvó el trasero unas cuantas veces allá en China.

-Puff, no dirias lo mismo si vieras como le está tocando el cuerpo a tu hermana.

-¿..que qué?

Chris se levantó completamente del sillón y corrió hasta el ventanal junto a un Leon con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón, No tiene derecho a tocar a MI hermana de esa manera, maldito pequeño infeliz ya va a ver cuando lo agarre y lo retuerz- Leon sonreía mientras veía como Chris Redfield lentamente se transformaba en el Increible Hulk.

- Lo que acabas de hacer es increíblemente infantil Leon.- Dijo riéndose Jill que estaba con ambas manos en su cintura con un pie golpeando suavemente el piso como toda madre a punto de regañar a un niño después de romper algo de la casa.

- Fue por un buen motivo- dijo el agente encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sabía que eras tan "cuida" de Claire.

- Soy "cuida" de todas mis amigas Jill. Y ni me hagas hablar de Sherry.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que eras un congelador andante, pero en realidad eres muy tierno Leon.

-¿ Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido o un castigo Jill?

- Ambas- sonrió la rubia acercándose a él y dándole un calido abrazo, cosa que él respondió con gusto.

-No seas idiota, ¿está bien?. No tengas miedo- susurró ella en su oído.

- AHHHHHHHH BUENO.- Jill y Leon se separaron para enfocar su vista en un increíble Hulk con Claire Y Piers observando la escena.-¿ Me querías sacar del medio huh Kennedy?

Leon empezó a reir.

-Dime que estas bromeando.

Jill se le unió en la risa.

-Cariño, Leon y yo solo nos-

-Abrazaban, muy cariñosamente diría yo. ¿Quieren que los deje solos acaso?

- ¿Quieres pelear huh?, Bien Redfield, sé que te quedaste con ganas desde China, ven aquí.- respondió el agente sacándose la campera de cuero y quedándose en una remera blanca.

- No, no , no NO. Nada de peleas estúpidas aquí.

- Oh si que tienes razón, Te espero afuera novato.

- Esto ES ESTUPIDO, ¿realmente van a hacer esto? JILL, HAZ ALGO!- gritó una mojada Claire con su remera blanca cada vez mas transparente marcando todo su cuerpo.

- CLAIRE POR DIOS, CAMBIATE LA REMERA- gritó Chris.

Todos los presentes rieron.

-¿Y bien Hulk?

-Me agarras en un dia cansado Kennedy, ya te golpearé cuando tenga un buen motivo.

Ambos se sonrieron entre sí.

Era una especie de relación amor-odio.

"_Te estoy llamando, porque necesito más de ti, hay algo en tu voz que me seduce y me hace sentir como si estuvieras al lado mio, y se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo.. por acá sigue lloviendo y no dejo de pensar en la ultima vez que te hice mujer, ¿por qué te alejas mujer? Si ya yo estoy aquí, pensando en ti, pensando travesuras por ti, ¿por qué te alejas mujer? Si ya yo estoy aquí, pensando en ti, pensando travesuras por ti"_

_-¡Jake, basta!- _

_-Dime si te pasa igual que mi, que cuando cae la noche y ya no calienta el sol , me acuerdo de aquella noche_

Por alguna razón, al escuchar esa canción, y su letra, Leon y Claire se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, fijamente.. Unos minutos pasaron antes que se dieran cuenta de cómo se miraban.

-Oh vamos, esa canción te gusta!- gritó Jake alzando a Sherry sobre su hombro y entrando a la cocina mirandoa todos incómodamente.

-…..¿ Es que no estaban en el jardín?- dijo inocentemente poniendo a una Sherry riendo en el piso.

- No. Y… manten ese tipo de canciones para ti mismo la próxima vez- respondió Chris junto a Leon asintiendo.

- A falta de un protector , tengo dos gorilas obsesivos- rió la rubia golpeando a ambos hombres en el pecho al pasar frente a ellos hacia el jardín.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hey-

-Leon, Hola- sonrío Sherry al verlo acercándose.

Ella estaba sentada en una hamaca que daba al enorme lago de la casa de Chris. La puesta de sol hacia que todo pareciera perfecto.

Su ex policía novato se sentó en la hamaca de al lado de ella y comenzó a amacarse suavemente.

-¿Por qué estas tan distante? Todas están hablando sobre los vestidos de damas de honor y flores y esas cosas que las vuelve locas…

-Si lo sé, el casamiento de esos dos será perfecto.. Es solo que me ha hecho pensar..- Sherry observó al agente y luego enfocó su vista a la puesta de sol una vez más-

-Puedes decírmelo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Me ha hecho pensar en..

-¿Tu padre?- completó Leon.

-No es que hablaramos de mi futuro casamiento o cosas así, es que bueno.. Siempre ví como los padres entregaban a las novias hacia el futuro esposo.. Siempre amé esa parte¿Sabes?, cuando el Padre lleva a su hija por el largo pasillo, y ni mencionar la mirada del novio hacia ella, tan enamorado y anhelando que por fin esté a su lado…Y creo que es estúpido.

-No lo es, Sherry… tu también tendras eso. Eres joven y tienes a un hombre que daría la vida por ti- sonrío su amigo tomandole la mano.

Ella solo rió- ¿Jake? ¿Casarse? Es más fácil pedirle a Chris que deje a Jill…

Leon sonrió

-O a ti que te decidas de una vez de ponerte serio con Claire.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?- dijo este riéndose.

-HABLO EN SERIO, Por dios, se hacen los tontos y me dan ganas de pegarles a los dos!

-No me cambies de tema.

-¿Mal intento?

-Malisimo. Después de todo, te conozco pequeña.

-Así es. Te debo mucho a ti Leon. A ti y a Claire.

-Shh, no nos debes nada, ¿de que estas hablando? En todo caso, podríamos usar eso en contra de Jake, pidiéndole que se case contigo- El castaño le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió-

-Sherry..

-¿Si?

-El dia que eso pase, prometo entregarte en el Altar… Si eso es lo que quieres claro.

-…-

-¿Sherry? No es que quiera suplantar a tu padre o algo as-

-¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! Oh Leon, si si!.- La joven saltó de la hamaca y se sentó encima del agente abrazandolo.

Él que había quedado algo shockeado, sonrió y la abrazó.

Ambos se separaron mirándose.

-Mas de una querrá llevarte a ti al altar- rio la joven

-Pues Claro, mirame, y eso que no me viste con un traje- dijo Leon con falsa arrogancia.

-Gracias Leon, no se por qué has cambiado tanto, pero juro que es mejor- dijo abrazandolo una vez mas- Aunque de verdad, tienes que acelerar las cosas con Claire. AHORA.

-No funciono a presión- respondió el hombre sonriéndole.

-Te ves un poco palido… ¿estás bien?

-En realidad no, me siento algo mareado.. iré a darme un baño frio, tal vez sea el calor.. te veo después ¿si?

-Adelante-

_"Si no aceleras tu las cosas, entonces tal vez alguien debería darte un empujoncito Leoncito."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Claire REDFIELD, si sigues ensuciandome las alfombras lo limpiarás con tu lengua!-

-Ya!¿ Iré a bañarme de acuerdo JILL?

- Creo que Leon te ganó cuñadita..

- Oh nono, - Sherry interrumpió rapidamente- Leon tomó el baño de acá abajo, así que puedes agarrar el baño de arriba, ¿verdad Jill?

-¿ Por qué estas tan extraña?- Dijo Claire riendose de la rubia dirigiendose al baño de arriba con toalla en mano.

-¿ Leon no había tomado el baño de arriba?- Susurró Jill acercandose a la jovencita.

- Exactamente.. Un empujoncito no les vendría nada mal.

- Nada de "sacudir" sabanas aquí... o bueno en este caso, nada de sacudir la bañera!

- Jill, callate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldicion.

¿Ahora estaba hasta las manos con Claire? ¿Por qué demonios no podia dejar de pensar en ella?

Cada mirada, forma de moverse, gesto, hasta su sonrisa hacia que un cosquilleo se le mueva a través de todo el cuerpo.

Leon suspiró y decidió hundirse en la bañera hasta quedar completamente tapado. Unos minutos alli abajo harian que se despejara.

Al mismo tiempo, Claire entraba en el baño tarareando una cancion, totalmente distraída.

Puso la toalla encima del lavabo, y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar solo con la parte de abajo.

Dando la espalda a la bañera, colgó la bata que luego se pondría y toda la ropa mojada que antes había usado.

Leon resurgió del agua, provocando que Claire se diera media vuelta tomandose los pechos para que él no la viera tan... digamos vulnerable.

- LEON! QUE DEMO- ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS ABAJO!- Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de taparse el cuerpo aunque claro, sus manos estaban bastante ocupadas.

Leon solo rió.

- No eres la primer mujer desnuda que veo Claire, relajate.

El castaño apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

-¡¿ Y QUE ESPERAS PARA SALIR?!

_" .."_

_- _Disculpame, pero yo estaba aquí primero, asi que podrías simplemente voltear e ir al baño de abajo.

- Wow, ¿en serio? Eso es taaaan caballero de tu parte.

El agente cruzó ambos brazos en un borde de la bañera y apoyó su menton encima de estos.

- Gracias por notarlo.- dijo él con su sonrisa chueca, y con un poco de arrogancia en su mirada.

- Ugjj, BIEN, Supongo que tendré que andar desnuda porque un IDIOTA no me deja lugar, ya veo como reaccionará Piers... O mi hermano.

_PIERS._

_PIERS._

_PIERS._

_PIERS._

_- _No, no, no_.-_¿Sabes qué?, Yo me iré- Leon se levantó, o eso intentó antes que su amiga grite.

- ESPERA ESPERAA, ¿ESTAS DESNUDP?

- Se supone que esa es la rutina para bañarse.

-Dios, ¿no podias esperar a que me de vuelta?

Leon rió y salió de la bañera, enroscandose una toalla en su cintura.

- Ya está, no querría violar tus virgenes ojos, no hay peligro.

- Callate.

- ¿me abres la puerta?- respondió el castaño cuando vió donde tenía su amiga ambas manos.- Oh.

- Oh- lo imitó ella- ¿PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE IRTE LEON?

- Tranquila, - Leon se dirigió hasta la puerta con ambas manos levantadas como si estuvieran apuntandolo y intentó abrir.

Una.

dos.

tres.

- Okay, no te quedes tranquila, esta maldita puerta no abre.

- Ohhhhh no me vengas con esos cuentitos! ¿Quieres decir que tu y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el baño?

Una risita se escuchó del otro lado.

- QUIEN SEA AHÍ AFUERA, MAS TE VALE QUE ABRAS ESTA CONDENADA PUERTA- gritó Claire rompiendole los timpanos a su amigo.

- No creo que te hagan caso.

-¿ Qué tienen, 10 años?- La pelirroja tomó la bata, y dandole la espalda al agente se la puso.

-Pues, creo que será cuestion de tiempo...

-¿ No intentaras hacer nada?

- Claire, acaso estas... ¿incomoda?

- ... P..P¿Por qué?, ¿por tenerte a ti medio desnudo? POR FAVOR, no me hagas reir.

- Solo preguntaba, un poco mas y rompes esa pared para estar mas lejos de mi. Si te preocupa tanto, no te tocaré o algo asi- dijo Leon riendose de su amiga que estaba en la punta contraria a él.

Ella iba a responder pero otro ruido se escuchó a continuacion de otras risitas.

La habitación empezó a calentarse, más y más, hasta el punto que era imposible permanecer con las toallas puestas.

Parecía un Sauna.

- No puedo creer esto, de verdad... Tantos años de mi vida para llegar a estar encerrada a la fuerza y encima contigo... Sin ofender Leon.-

- No lo haces. ¿Pero por que no dejas de caminar de un lado a otro como si fueras un leon enjaulado? Me estas poniendo nervioso.

-... ¿No tienes frio, o no te sientes demasiado desnudo?

- Yo estoy perfecto. No se tú, pareces que te mueres de calor.

- No me voy a desnudar si eso quieres.

- Claire, olvidalo.

El dolor de cabeza, y el frío atacaron a Leon unos minutos despues de que ambos se quedaran sentados apartados del otro.

Parecía que tenía fiebre... pero no estaba seguro.

Su amiga notó la palidez, y la inquietud en él.

- ¿Leon? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Honestamente, no.

Claire se acercó hasta él y con una mano tocó su frente.

- Por dios, Estas volando de fiebre!- La pelirroja se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó.

- OIGAN! LEON ESTA MUY MAL, PORFAVOR, ABRAN ESTA PUERTA! SHERRY! JILL!.

-¿ Como que está mal? ¿Que tiene?- Respondió Sherry al otro lado.

- Está volando de fiebre!-

- Llamaré a un cerrajero, el idiota de Jake rompió la llave al encerrarlos.

- ¿USTEDES FUERON?...UGJJ, SOLO HAZLO, DESPUES HABLAREMOS!

- Volveremos enseguida!

La sobreviviente de Raccoon City se arrodilló al lado de su amigo.

- Leon por favor, ¿que tienes?

- Un poco de todo, no te preocupes Claire.

Ella continuó tocandole la frente y sus cachetes, buscando si la fiebre seguia subiendo.

- Será mejor que te meta en agua fría, estas que quemas Leon, Ven- Lo tomó de un brazo y lo levantó.

Llenó la bañera de agua fria, y a pesar de las protestas de él, ella lo lanzó.

- OH POR DIOS.

- Lo sé, shh- dijo Claire quitandole el pelo del rostro y mojandole el pecho y el cuello para que la temperatura baje.

Leon la miraba. Fijamente.

- Esto no es lo que me matará..

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es lo que matará al Agente Kennedy?

Claire tomó una esponja, y suavemente le mojó el rostro.

- Tu.. Tu me matarás.- Dijo él tomandole la mano haciendo que baje la esponja.

- Leon... estas delirando.

- Besame.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me beses.

- Besarás el agua fría, Tienes fiebre, estas mal.

- O me besas o me enojo.

- ¿En serio?, a veces no puedo diferenciar cuando estas enojado o feliz .

- Besame o te hecho del departamento.

-...-

- Hablo en serio.

-¿ Y donde quedó eso de no sobrepasarte conmigo?

- Te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿no?

- Bueno...- _Vamos él no recordaria esto , y siempre quisiste saber como seria besarlo, hazloo_- No querria quedarme sin un lugar donde vivir.

Leon sonrió acercandose a ella.

Milimetros los separaban. El aliento del otro podia ser sentido en sus propias bocas.

-¡ ACA ESTAMOS!

Sherry y Jake entraron luego de romper la puerta a pedazos...Claire saltó del susto metiendose a la bañera con Leon, quien la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-¿ QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOOOOOOO!?- Chris Redfield, parado en la puerta atonito mirando como su hermana y su amigo estaban semidesnudos en la bañera comenzó a transformarse en Hulk por tercera vez en un dia.

- DIJE QUE NADA DE SACUDIR BAÑERAS EN MI CASA!- gritó jill medio riendose.

- Leon, yo diria que comiences a correr.- Susurró Claire a oido del Agente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenas buenas!

Perdon la tardanza, no me llegaba la inspiracion.

Aca nueva actualizacion, algo estupido el capitulo pero me divertí escribiendolo.

Yo tmb quiero un Leon afiebrado! Jajajajajaj.

Espero de corazon que todos esten bien, y en un dia de estos tendran una sorpresita mia :D.

Dejen reviews que son mi combustible! Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a los que siempre se pasan y dejan su opinion!

Macy.

Nos leemos prontito :D


	9. Satiro, Satira

Capitulo 9

Un ruido en la puerta lo despertó.

La feroz lluvia caía tan densa que era casi imposible ver por el enorme ventanal de la habitación donde Leon había estado unos días debido a su "decaimiento".

Ahora resultaba que una pequeña epidemia de gripe andaba suelta y justo él fue el primero en tenerla.

Como no estuviera harto de epidemias y virus.

Miró el reloj en la mesa de luz a su costado.

2.30 am.

La tormenta comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte- La luz comenzó a titilar, y luego de unos segundos toda la casa quedó oscura.

_"Genial"_

El agente se recostó colocando ambos brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza. De repente el techo se volvía muy interesante mientras su vista se le nublaba y cada vez tenia más calor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡¿Cómo que lo tienen que internar?! ¡¿Que tiene?!

- Señorita calmese, tienen suerte de haberlo traido rapido , unas horas más y el Señor hubiese sido un cuerpo más en la morgue.

-¿Está bromeando?- Claire queria gritarle unas cuantas cosas a ese desubicado medico, pero su voz simplemente se cortó. Había quedado literalmente muda.

La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a acumularse, gente llorando, mujeres con caras cada vez más palidas y maquillaje corrido.

_"¿Donde demonios estan!?"- _Se preguntó la pelirroja mientras pensaba en su hermano y sus amigos.

Un grupo de medicos y enfermeras pasaron corriendo con toallas llenas de sangre.

Leon había comenzado a toser sangre...

_"Naah, no podría toser esa cantidad de sangre, calmate".- se dijo a ella misma una vez más._

Más enfermeras corriendo llevando... _¿¡era esa la maquina que usaban para resucitar?!_

Claire se levantó y corrió a la habitación a la que habian llevado a su amigo.

Allí estaba él, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca, con más de 5 enfermeras y dos doctores tratado de resucitarlo.

" ¡DESPEJEN!"- El medico puso el aparato en su pecho provocando una descarga electrica tratando de que el corazón de Leon vuelva a latir.

" No hay reacción señor"- dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Leon!-

-Por favor saquen a esa mujer de aquí! Suban la descarga, DESPEJEN!

Una vez más, el aparato llegó al pecho de Leon... sin mucho resultado.

La maquina que marcaba las pulsaciones seguía resonando en los oidos de la pelirroja con un chillido interminable.

- HAGAN ALGO! NO PUEDEN DEJARLO MORIR!- Dos enfermeras la tomaron de los brazos arrastrandola hacia atrás.

- Adrenalina, AHORA MISMO, MALDITA SEA, YA YA!-

El medio inyectó la adrenalina en el corazon del Agente, y una vez más subió la descarga.

- DESPEJEN!-

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii._

-Se ha ido doctor.-

Una de las enfermeras tapó el cuerpo de su amigo hasta la cabeza, dejándolo en un sueño eterno.

Claire sintió desvanecerse, y también las luces a causa de la enorme tormenta.

Ella se dejó llevar por las enfermeras hasta el pasillo.

_No podia estar pasado esto. No así, él no podia caer de esa manera.-Pensó tomandose la cara entre las manos y sintiendo como una de las mujeres se acercaba con un vaso._

- Creí que te vendría bien- dijo

Claire al ver el vaso, le agradeció y gritó al mirar lo que tenía dentro.

_Sangre. Espesa y roja sangre._

Ella levantó la cabeza justo para ver como el rostro de esa bella y joven mujer se deformaba al punto de transformarse en una clase de calavera con restos putrefactos.

NO, NO, NO.- Claire gritaba y gritaba, pero su voz no salía.

Todas las personas allí se habian transformado en esas cosas asquerosas. Todas acercandose hacia ella.

_Fue allí cuando notó a uno de ellos acercandose a su cuello a punto de terminar con su vida al igual que la de Leon._

- NOO!-

La sobreviviente de Raccoon City se despertó jadeando con sudor frio por toda su frente y espalda.

Si había un motivo por el cual odiaba las noches de tormenta eran por eso.

Pesadillas.

Malditas pesadillas.

No era algo que le daba miedo, pero simplemente esta en particular le hizo sentir que todo fue demasiado real.

Podía sentir como esas cosas le clavaban las uñas en sus brazos.

Suspiró y decidió dar una vuelta.. No lo iria a ver, no, no podía ser tan infantil.

.

.

.

.

Okey, si era infantil, iria a su habitación, lo vería dormir tranquilamente y volvería a su cama.

Eso era todo.

Claire se levantó y en puntas de pie se asomó a la habitación de Leon.

¿No debería cambiarse? Tenia puesto un vestido blanco de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación...

Puff, él no la vería ¿verdad?-

Llegó a la habitación del agente.. Se giró decidida volver a su propia habitación...

Un impulso provocó que volteara nuevamente y entrara a la habitación del castaño.

¿Que era lo peor que podia pasar?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leon entornó su vista a la puerta de su habitación que de repente se abría.

- Um uh, Lo siento, no sabía que estabas despierto- dijo su amiga tratando de ¿taparse? tal vez.

- No te preocupes, el insomnio me ha tomado. Pasa, no te quedes ahí- Dijo Leon sentandose recto y haciendole un gesto para que pase.

- Yo solo quería ver si estabas bien, o si tenias fiebre.

- Claire, no he tenido fiebre desde hace dias, fue solo una tonta gripe.

- Nunca está de mas verificar, ¿sabes?-

Un trueno hizo que por unos momentos quedara todo iluminado en la habitación, brindandole a Leon una increible vista del "pijama" que la pelirroja llevaba.

- ¿ Claire, estas bien?

- S..Si, solo tuve un estupido sueño.

-¿ Pesadillas huh?

- Si- La redfield menor entró a la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras ella.- estabas ahí-

- Ven- dijo él haciendole lugar en la enorme cama.- No te saltaré encima Claire..

- Ya, Ya- dijo ella sentandose con sus piernas de costado evitando que se pueda ver algo-

- ¿Quieres contarme?- Dijo él alcanzandole un poco de sabana.

- Estabas en el hospital, ellos intentaban resucitarte, habia tanta sangre... Morías tendido en esa cama de hospital, yo quería gritar y la voz no me salia- Claire no se dio cuenta que lagrimas se asomaban en su rostro- No podía gritar, ellos se transformaron en esas cosas... yo.. yo estaba encerrada, y me lastimaban-

- Shhhh, Shhh, Hey - Leon la tomó de su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.- Fue solo un sueño, ¿está bien?

-Esto es de verdad estupido, yo...- Claire se levantó- te dejaré dormir.

- Usted se sienta acá señorita Redfield, no te irás hasta que te vea mejor.

- Leon, no tengo 15 años.

- ¿Y que? ¿Me harás irte a buscar? Estoy tan debil, y enfermito.

- ¿Ya tienes fiebre de nuevo?

Leon rió.

- Tirarme en una bañera de agua fria no fue buena idea tampoco, gracias a eso estuve resfriado.

-¿ Ahora es mi culpa?- Dijo Claire sonriendo.

- Dime algo...¿que intenciones tenias? Meterte en mi habitación como una satira.

- Hay por favor, si Leon, te iba a tocar mientras dormias... aunque ahora que lo pienso, no creo que a los hombres les moleste tanto eso.

Fue el turno de Leon de reir. Se levantó de la cama con solo sus pantalones negros y una remera sin mangas blanca-

- Como si a ustedes no les gustaria que alguien las toque mientras duermen.

-¿ Te refieres a un satiro? No gracias, prefiero hacer eso con alguien que al menos conozca.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que a nosotros si nos gusta?

-Oh Vamos Leon, ¡fantasias de hombres! Que una mujer entre a escondidas para tocarlo y ponerlo..Quenchi (( n/a: hot/ excitado XD))

-Leon rió-

- No te rias, la mayoría les gustaría eso.

- Mira que casualidad, justo tu estabas haciendo eso.

-... Yo venia a comprobar que estuvieras bien, no a tocarte o ponerte quenchi-

- Bueeeno, podrías ponerte una camisa de Chris o algo menos provocativo, ¿no crees?- El castaño miró de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de su amiga, haciendo que ella reaccione.

Claire se tapó.

- Se suponia que estes durmiendo. Y deja ya de mirarme.

- Puede que inconscientemente, - Leon comenzó a dejarla encerrada contra la pared detrás de ella- querías que yo estuviera despierto.

-¿ Y por que yo pensaria en eso?- dijo ella mirandolo fijamente a esos ojos grisáceos que hacian que ella se derritiera-

- Por qué tal vez, quisieras terminar lo que empezamos en la bañera- Dijo el agente con la voz mas sensual que ella jamás habia escuchado.

- L, Leon, no podemos terminar algo que nunca empezó.

Ya estaba atrapada y bastante apretada para ser honestos.

Ambos brazos de él sobre los costados de su cabeza, sus labios a centimetros. Pero ambos cuerpos estabas apretados, intentando unirse en uno.

- Exactamente- dijo él antes de besarla.

Los labios que tan suavemente la besaban eran conocidos.

Como si ella ya lo hubiera besado...

Ambos profundizaron aún más el beso. Lengua con Lengua, cuerpo con cuerpo, enroscados como si fueran un tirabuzón.

¿Por qué demonios ella sentía que esto ya habia pasado antes?

Leon y ella jamás habian pasado la frontera de lo oficial entre ellos.

Claro que todos esos pensamientos dejaron de importar cuando ella sintió que se estaban moviendo contra la otra pared, cerca de un mueble.

- Leon- susurró entre beso y beso- Vamos muy rapido.

- Si... si..- él se separó respirando agitado.- Lo lamento, fue solo... el momento.

- Lo sé, no te... preocupes.

Ambos sobrevivientes quedaron apoyados en el mueble, con la cama frente a ellos.

_AL DEMONIO._

Claire hizo que Leon girara su cuerpo y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasion que antes.

Si eso era posible...

La cama hizo contacto con la espalda de ella, Leon con solo un brazo la tomo de la cintura y la empujo más arriba.

Él se posicionó entre sus piernas, nunca cortando sus labios con los de ella.

El calor entre ambos era cada vez más grande y se iba esparciendo a todas partes de sus cuerpos.

Sobretodo en las areas mas.. sensibles.

- Demasiado rapido- dijeron Ambos al mismo tiempo cuando se separaron del largo beso.

- ¿Que demonios estamos haciendo Leon?-

- No lo sé Claire, no tengo idea- dijo él aun encima de ella riendo.

Un beso más dulce se concretó y se separaron.

- Podrías quedarte aqui...

-¿ Quieres que me quede?

-¿ Por que no?- sonrió el agente.

Claire omitiendo a la razon que le gritaba un gran, VETE DE AHI, se acostó junto con el agente.

-¿ No me harás cucharita verdad?- Dijo ella riendose.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir todo en voz alta?-

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda, hasta que Claire sintió como una mano pasaba lenamente por su bajo vientre y la atraia hacia atrás.

Ella rió porque sabía lo que él se traia en mente.

Lo haría, la apretaria como una cucharita.

Al sentir el calor de Leon en su espalda, en cada parte de su cuerpo que estaban totalmente juntos, quedó reducido a nada cuando sintió la respiración de este en su cuello.

-Sabes, esto no esta ayudando a solo "dormir".- Dijo Ella subiendo el brazo de Leon por su pecho.

- Y que me pongas mis manos en tus pechos no ayuda demasiado tampoco- respondió el riendo.

- Puse tu mano en el pecho general, no en mis pechos depravado... Quiero dormir así-.

-... ¿Usando mi brazo como si fuera un oso de peluche?

Claire rió fuerte.

- Usando tu brazo como proteccion si algun zombie entra y quiere comerme.

- Si ese es el caso, estaré aquí.- Dijo Leon plantandole un beso en el cuello y volviendo a recostarse en la almohada.

- Vuelve a hacer eso, y te violaré.

Fue el turno de Leon de reir alto.

- No sabia que eras TAN sensible.

- Callate y duermete- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿ Hey Claire?

- ¿mmm?

- No es violación si yo también quiero.

Ella rió una vez más y con su trasero lo empujó provocando una risita en él.

- BASTA o me iré.

- Deja de apoyar eso en mi Leoncito, no es muy bueno de tu parte provocarme tanto ¿sabes?

- LEON!

- Ya, ya.

- ¿Sabes? Si la fiebre no fuera tan mala, pediria a los cielos que te deje afiebrado por siempre.

- Depende en que sentido lo digas.

-¿ Puedes dejar de pensar en sexo?- ambos rieron y ella agradeció que no podia verle la cara a su compañero o seguramente haría algo nada bueno.

- Buenas noches Claire.

- Buenas noches Leon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Creí que Jill dijo nada de sacudir las sabanas en esta casa- susurró Jake.

- Callate o los despertarás...

Claire comenzó a moverse, sintiendo el brazo de Leon aun enroscado en ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga Sherry junto con Jake en la puerta mirandola con sus bocas abiertas.

-Psst, Chris esta llegando, si fuera tu Claire, comenzaria a correr- Susurro Sherry riendose.

La pelirroja se dió cuenta en la situacion que estaban, y más aun con su " comprometido" pijama.

- Leon!, Leon, despierta- lo sacudió un par de veces pero él solo se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda liberandola del agarre.

Ttodos los presentes, excepto Leon que roncaba como el mejor, se miraron callados por esa simple escena.

El agente, aun en su sueño, volvió a girarse pasando un brazo por la cintura de claire que intentaba levantarse.

- Quedate- susurró él.

- ¿TE REFIERES A ELLA O A MI?- gritó Jake haciendo que Leon se levantara y literalmente rodara por la cama y cayera al piso, con su pelo revuelto y la cara aun dormida.

-Podemos explicar esto.

-NO, no hay nada que explicar- dijo Claire levantandose y revelando el pijama.

-Oh Bueno eso es... WOW- dijo Jake mirandola a ella sin ninguna precaución.

Leon tomó un almohadon y se lo lanzó exactamente en la cara.

- CONTRÓLATE.- Le gritó.

- HEY!-

-Leoooooon, te estan buscandoo!- Chris se acercaba por el pasillo totalmente sin una idea de lo que habia pasado, gracias a dios.

Claire se puso al lado de Sherry tratando de simular que ella habia ido con la parejita a visitar a Leon.

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?- dijo el redfield mayor- y que haces tu ahi tirado?

- Me caí de la cama- dijo el agente con la mejor sonrisa inocente que jamas le haya salido.

- Lola esta buscando por ti.

- LOLA?- le preguntaron Sherry y Claire al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por que me parece que Lola está hecha para el crimen? - Dijo Jake riendose.

- Ella es mi Personal Trainer, Hunnigan me la envió para volver al estado fisico de nuevo.

-¿ Solo porque estuvistes un par de semanas sin moverte de esa cama?

- Hey Leon- el ex mercenario que ahora miraba desde el ventanal a la entrada de la casa se giró para mirarlo- Yo también la quiero como mi personal Trainer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holaa, Holaaa! :)

Un capitulo nuevo aqui, estaba con inspiración en el trabajo, y aquí llegó jajajaj

No se como habrá quedado porque lo escribi a las apuradas. Ya saben, miedo a que se me vaya la idea.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews como siempre. Me hacen reir sabiendo que les gustó o que se reian como locas/os enfrente del monitor.

Cada vez mas poquito para mi sorpresitaaa :D.

Si alguien tiene dudas, o sugerencias, sientanse libres para enviarme un privado! Las tomare con gusto :)

Gracias Gracias, y nos leemos prontitoo!

Pd: UN CONSEJOOO, RECOMIENDO LEER ESA ESCENITA CLEON CON ESTA CANCION DE FONDO "LAST NIGHT DE AZ YET"

Creanme, no se arrepentiran. :D

Ahora si, Gracias una vez más, y cuidense!

Macy.


	10. Huyendo

-Capitulo 10

-¿Lola? ¿LOLA?¿ Que clase de nombre es ese? ¡¿Y que clase de personal trainer es ella?!-

-Claire… realmente…. Estás… haciéndome… doler.. todo el abdomen, detente-

Sherry seguía riéndose de su amiga que caminaba de un lado al otro mirando por el ventanal como Leon "entrenaba" o más bien se reía a carcajadas con esa mujer muy hermosa de rasgos asiáticos.

Claro que tuvieron que mirar dos veces, por que a la primera pensaron que la mujer parada en la puerta de entrada era Ada Wong, rumor desmentido.

No era Ada Wong, claro está, pero sin embargo allí estaba Claire rondando y comiendo todo lo que se podía comer y estaba cerca de ella.

Tenía un síndrome celocompulsivoconcomidainclu ida, así, todo junto.

_"Leeon, detente o te romperas el cuello_ – se escuchó que gritaba la chica desde el patio.

-"Ayyy Leon detente o harás que transpires y eso no te hace sexy_"._ Estupida.- Sherry rió aún más al escuchar a su amiga con una voz tan finita que rompería los vidrios.

Sherry,¡ RIENDOTE DE MI NO ME AYUDA!

-¿Cuando te darás cuenta que estás celosa?

-El dia que los cerdos chiflen. – La pelirroja suspiró- ya sabes que hacer.

-Si capitana, si la zorra1 toca en lugares que no debe, llamaré a Jake a que le dé un manzanazo.

-Bien dicho.

"_Te haré entrar en calor Kennedy."_

-Mejor que traiga la escopeta.

-Claire! Basta.

-¿Qué sucede por aquí?

-Claire está cel-

-CHRIS…. ¿Sucede algo?

-Piers trajo algo de pizza, cerveza y Helado, creí que no querrías perderte esa combinación.

-Lo odio por conocerme tanto, enseguida bajo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Lo ultimo que había visto de Chris Redfield, fue su trasero , corriendo por el medio de la selva gritando que iba a morir.-

- ¿estas bromeando?, Oh dios, Piers, cuando pasa algo así se usa una camara, y no dejas que jamas de los jamases se te olvide.

- Claire, ¿crees que verlo tan asustado por una significante araña se me olvidaría?

-¡Hey! no era una significante araña, era una maldita araña azul, las arañas azules no pueden ser buenas, y lo que menos quería era morir por una condenada picadura.

Claire rió aun mas. Cuando bajó las escaleras no pensó que ver a su amigo la alegraría tanto. Ni hablar de como estaba ahora que habia escuchado media hora de historias graciosas sobre los viajes de Piers y su hermano mayor a misiones en lugares de lo más escondidos.

- Piers, tienes quesito.-

Jake escupió la cerveza que tranquilamente estaba tomando.

- Chris, seriamente, no había una manera más "masculina" de decirle que tenia un pedazo de queso en la boca?

Claire rió al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano.

- ¿Donde?- pregunto el joven.

-Deja, yo te lo limpio Piers.

La pelirroja tomó el menton de su amigo y lo giró para buscar donde limpiarle el "quesito". Le pasó la servilleta un par de veces, y notó como los ojos verdes de él la seguían de cerca.

Precisamente en ese momento, Leon entraba a la sala de estar, observando todo.

Corrigió su garganta llamando la atencion de Claire.

- Ven aquí Leon, no queriamos interrumpirte a ti y a esa tigresa.. ¿parece que te hizo sudar huh?- Un muy estupido Jake comenzó a golpear la silla al lado de él para que se siente.

- Creo que esta vez paso Jake, iré a bañarme.. - dijo el agente friamente aun con la vista clavada en Claire y Piers.

-Jake!- Sherry susurró retandolo- a hablaremos luego.

-¿Que hice ahora?

- Tu nunca haces nada...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Maldición-

Sangre comenzó a salir de la herida que se había hecho allí en la ceja derecha. Los entrenadores de la DSO no te dan descanso , ni misericordia, si ellos pueden te harán sacar el intestino delgado por las orejas con tal que sepas defenderte y pelear.

Esta vez solo fue una distracción para Leon, estaba practicando algunas patadas con su entrenadora, cuando vió como Piers enredaba su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Claire. Ambos riendo, pareciendo una pareja feliz, aunque la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando ella lo mantuvo tan cerca para limpiar algo del rostro de él.

Fue ahí cuando él se quedo quieto, y recibió una patada en la cara que jamás olvidaria.

¿Y por qué demonios me preocupo tanto?

_Chris te lo advirtió Leon, Claire no quiere algo serio con nadie..._

_Toc, toc, toc._

_-_¿Quien es?

- Soy yo Leon.

- Pasa.

Él estaba con solo una toalla en su cintura, pero le daba igual. Algo en su interior quemandolo hacia que le importara poco y nada como ella lo viera.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo ella observandole la herida.

- Sobreviviré.- contestó cortante.

- Lo sé. Siempre lo haces al fin y al cabo.

-¿ A qué vienes aquí Claire?

- Oh, ¿acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?

- Acá vamos de nuevo.

- Tienes razón.. ¿sabes qué? OLVIDA todo lo que pasó anoche...se nota que no te cuesta nada conseguir mujeres.

-¿ Yo? Yo soy el que no le cuesta? Pues dejame decirte que la verdad a ti tampoco, tienes a Piers enbobado como perrito guardian al lado tuyo...

- Esto es por Piers? SERIAMENTE? Ohh tienes que trabajar en tu seguridad Leon.

- Estas sacando ideas de tu cabeza, ¿quieres que me olvide lo de anoche? BIEN.

-¿ Yo saco ideas?¿ Y que estas haciendo ahora tu huh? ¿Piensas que tengo algo con Piers solo porque acabo de limpiarle restos de pizza en el rostro?

-¿¡ Piensas que soy idiota?!- le gritó-.

- ¡No!. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente- ella también gritaba, pero luego de un suspiro bajó el nivel de su voz-... como para alejarte de mí.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- No voy a enamorarme de ti Leon, No puedo, y no lo haré.

-¿ Acaso te estoy pidiendo eso?

- ¿Y qué es lo que esperabas de mi? ¿Solo diversión a la noche y besos a escondidas, toqueteadas, amistad con derecho, eso querias?

-Te estas yendo de tema Claire.. YO NO SOY EL QUE NO PUEDE MANTENER UNA CONVERSACION SIN GRITARSE!

- Ella también volvió a levantar el tono de su voz- ¿Y QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO?

- ...-

-...-

-¿Sabes?, Esto entre tu y yo...

- No lo digas.

- ...Fue un error.

- Claire...

- Leon, no.

Leon, quien mientras discutia con ella se iba cambiando, jeans y camisa, se acercó ya bien vestido hacia ella tomandola del rostro.

- Al menos dimelo, ¿es por Piers?

-¿ Seguirás hablando sobre él?

- ...-

- Bien, no es por él, ni por ti, ni por nadie..- ella emitió un suspiro/risa- ahora me dirás que te pusiste celoso.

- No.- él le levantó el menton obligandola a que lo mire.- Yo estaba Loco de celos.

-No va a funcionar, esto no puede seguir, y...-

- ¿y qué?

- Yo solo agradezco que lo de anoche no fue a mayores, me hubiese arrepentido toda mi vida.

Ella salió de los brazos del agente, saliendo de la habitación y dejandolo parado mirando al piso.

¿Se hubiera arrepentido?

¿Tanto le repugnaba a Claire Redfield?

La siguió hasta el patio que ella rapidamente se dirigia.

-¿ DE QUE ESTAS HUYENDO?

- Dejame sola.

- DE QUE ESTAS HUYENDO, dimelo..- le gritaba desde unos pasos más atrás.

-Claire se volteó-

- No quiero perder A NADIE MÁS.. ¿SABES QUE LE PASÓ AL ULTIMO CHICO QUE ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA? Y LO MAL QUE ME SENTÍ POR NO PODER CORRESPONDERLE?

-¿ Es que es una clase de castigo? Simplemente te transformarás en un cubo de hielo? CLAIRE, por el amor de dios, Mira lo que estás diciendo.

- Tu no entiendes. No me entiendes, y no tendrias por que, solo eres mi amigo, y yo por muchos años solo fui una chica con la que sobreviviste Raccoon City.

- Nunca fue así.

-Si lo fue, estabas demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a Ada wong como para darte cuenta... Tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tu peleas, yo rescato. Nuestros caminos se separaron en el momento que cada uno tomó esa decision.

-...-

La pelirroja suspiró

-No quiero lastimarte... Pasaré por mis cosas a tu departamento apenas pueda.

Y él no hizo nada.

La dejó ir.

Cada palabra que ella dijo fue como un golpe en su cabeza.

Lo dejo mariado.

Desorientado.

Estupido.

Por alguna razón, él cambió.

Por alguna razon, él comenzo a sentir cosas por su amiga.

Y por alguna razon él no estaba corriendo tras de ella.

A veces, hay que dejar ir.

Si eso quería ella, la dejaría ir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaa!

AL FIN UN POCO DE DRAMA NOO? Esto es solo un poquitiiiin de pelea, ya veran más adelante.

Queria agradecer MUCHISIMO los reviews. Me dan una alegria inmensa, no se imaginan. Gracias gracias!

Es un capitulo cortito, ya sé, prometo hacer uno mas largo maañana!

Espero que les guste3

Cuidense muchoo! Y mañana les daré un link a mi galeria en DA.

Puramente Cleon xD ajajajajaja se empalagarán!

Macy.


	11. Mujeres

Capitulo 11:

-"_¡Maldita sea, es una orden, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA!"_

Leon disparaba frenéticamente al enorme Licker que se alzaba frente a él y su grupo de hombres. Uno de ellos, el más joven, decidió tomar una granada y distraer a la bestia para que los demás tengan una chance.

-_Ven aquí maldita cosa asquerosa_,- el chico, Steven, disparaba al aire y luego a la espalda del licker llamando su atención, claro que era una presa segura y fácil, y desgraciadamente su plan funcionó. Esa cosa iba tras él.

-Señor, ¡ordenes!- gritó su compañero recargando la k-47 rapidamente.

-No dejaremos a nadie atrás. Rodeen la zona, encierren a ese Licker, y elimínenlo. Tenemos que sacar a Steven de allí, ahora mismo. Ustedes lo distraen, yo iré por él.- Gritó el agente.

- Si señor- respondieron todos analizando sus municiones y comenzando a tomar posiciones.

El castaño se alejó del grupo hacia el sur, con un poco de suerte Steven se dirigiría hacia la fabrica abondanada de explosivos a unos metros de allí, una granada en ese lugar era igual que una bomba tirada desde el aire.

Sus piernas gritaban por un descanso, él inmediatamente las ignoró.

_Ring, Ring._

_¿¡Quien demonios podría llamarlo ahora?!_

__Leon presionó el boton de su manos libres y habló mientras corria hacia un grupo de personas infectadas.

Sacó el cuchillo, no había manera que gastaría sus municiones en eso.

- Diga?- el cuchillo se clavó en la garganta de uno de los infectados para luego deslizarse profundamente por el resto del cuello, casi decapitandolo. Una vez en el piso, el agente lo aplastó con su pie.

- ¿Leon? ¿Donde demonios estás que hay un ruido de muerte?

- ¿Sherry?- Uno de los zombies lo tomó del pie tirandolo al piso y posicionandose encima de él, tratando de morderlo a toda costa. El agente emitió un grito de fuerza tratando de sacarselo encima, que luego de unos intentos lo logró.

Se posicionó él encima del infectado y con una piedra que tenia mano, reventó su cabeza.

-Creo que ahora no es un buen tiempo para hablar.

-Espera...¿estás de mision?

-Maldita sea,- Leon tomó su cuchillo nuevamente y se lo clavó en la cabeza a uno de los zombies que lo había tomado desde atrás, levantandolo.- Tosió un par de veces, aclarandose la garganta y contestó- No, solo estoy haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Leon?-

- SEÑOR, ESTAMOS EN POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE- Otro enorme licker nos ha encerrado, estamos evacuando, repito, estamos evacuando- su radio sonó

- Algo así, ¿sucede algo?

-_RETIRENSE AHORA MISMO, SALGAN DE AHI!-Gritó a los hombres quienes perseguía las dos bestias._

_- _Es sobre Claire, iré a pasar a buscar sus cosas en tu departamento hoy.

-¿ Claire esta contigo?!- Preguntó disparandole a unos tanques de gas para darles algo de tiempo.

- Si, estas en altavoz, y dejame decirte que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta como suena tu "entrenamiento". Creimos que habías abandonado la DSO.

- Señor, DETRAS DE USTED!-

Cuando Leon se volteó, ya era tarde, el licker estaba sobre su cuello mordiendolo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿ Que demonios fue ese gruñido?!- Preguntó Claire levantandose del sillon.

- Solo pido que no esté de mision otra vez.

- Dejame decirte Sherry, que eso no sonaba para nada a un entrenamiento, sino mas bien una maldita guerra.

- Tendremos que esperar,¿ no te parece?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Entrenamiento terminado. Campo virtual cerrandose."_

__-Genial muchachos, acaban de dejar morir a su Capitan.

El enorme campo artificial en el que se encontraban comenzó a volver lo que era.

Un salón vacio y gris.

La DSO habia invertido muchisimo en poder entrenar cada vez mejor a sus agentes, así fue que crearon ese espacio virtual con posibles situaciones del bioterrorismo.

Leon se habia pasado las ultimas semanas , semanas que dejó alejarse a Claire, entrenando y ayudando a los novatos.

Era la unica manera que él se alejaba de sus propios problemas.

-Hey John, fue mi culpa, estaba algo... distraido- comentó Leon parandose y sacandole importancia a la simulación.- Despues de todo, ellos tienen que sobrevivir, no ayudar solo a que su capitan no muera.

- No los alientes tanto a ser cobardes y huir Kennedy.

- Pues a veces es lo mejor que se puede hacer.- contraatacó sonriendo de lado.

Luego de un silencio, el capitan ordenó a los muchachos que se dirigeran a las duchas y luego cada uno a su habitación.

-¿ Sr Kingston? El general necesita verlo en la oficina de inmediato.

- Muchas Gracias señorita Harper-

El hombre, quien segun Leon queria estrangularlo, se alejó haciendo un gesto de "ya hablaremos luego".

- Uff, un poco más y te tenia en sus manos- dijo la mujer acercandose a su compañero.

-Lo sé, se enojó porque un Licker acaba de romperme el cuello y mis hombres no hicieron nada para ayudarme.

- Tipico de él. Creo que teme que algun dia le pase lo mismo.

Ambos rieron.

-¿ Quieres ir a tomar algo?

- Cualquier cosa, excepto café.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Wow. WOW. ¿Tu y Claire Redfield? Leon, no sabía que ella te interesara en ese sentido.

-Tampoco yo, creeme.. y tampoco sabía que te contaba mi vida amorosa ahora.

- No te preocupes, confiaste en mí una vez, puedes confiar una vez mas ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, es solo que..

-¿ Quieres verla verdad?

- Tal vez...- Leon sonrió a Helena para luego preguntar- Y dime...

- No, nada. Ni hombres a la vista, tampoco mujeres si eso se te cruza por la cabeza, lo unico que tengo en mente ahora es mi trabajo.

-Helena, no tomes mi ejemplo. Terminarás siendo una cuarentona soltera como yo.

La mujer rió.

- Oh vamos, que tienes 36. Son los nuevos 20, ¿sabías?

- Si comenzara a actuar como de 20, por favor disparame.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

En ese momento, la morena sacó su arma y le apuntó.

- Helena, que demonios haces?

- Me acabas de decir que lo haga. Mira...- ella guardó el arma nuevamente. Si hubiesen estado en publico ella ya estaría presa, pero como se encontraban en un bar algo clandestino, sacar un arma era lo mismo que sacar un cigarrillo.- actuan ambos como dos nenes caprichosos, como dos perros oliendose el trasero. Solo asuman que hay algo entre ustedes dos, dejen el orgullo de lado, porque despues de todo, es lo que más los esta alejando.

- No te creo que no tengas a nadie dandote vueltas...

-¿ Te refieres a buitres?

- Y tu te refieres al mismo Daniel? Esta muerto contigo Helena, más de una vez lo tuve que sacar a patadas de nuestra oficina.

- Es solo un mirón. Ya se le pasará.

Ambos rieron y tomaron un poco más de su cerveza.

- Mmm, será mejor que vaya al departamento, Sherry vendrá por las cosas de Claire, y me matará si vuelvo a no estar presente.

-ella rió- Entiendo, nos vemos luego.

El agente se levantó y le dejó dinero en la mesa para que pague las cosas. Luego la besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias- sonrió a su amiga, y se dirigió al auto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los mocosos de al lado seguian con la musica alta a todo lo que el volumen les dejaba aturdiendo un poco la cabeza del castaño.

Leon sacó las llaves del departamento, solo para notar que su puerta ya estaba abierta.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, sacó su arma y lentamente entró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Jake, ¿tienes algo?

-Ninguna situación de guerra con bio terrorismo en Europa del este. Seguiré buscando.

- ¿Sherry?

- Tampoco en Sudamérica.

- ¿Chris? ¿Jill?

- Nada.- respondieron ambos acercandose a ella.- tranquila hermanita, él estará bien. El muy bastardo siempre sale bien parado.

-¿Que demonios?

-¡ LEON!- Gritó sherry corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

-Sherry, Hola... ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Eres idiota, o la mayoria del tiempo finges?

- Un poco de ambos-

- Las chicas escucharon-

Leon cortó a su amigo.

- Escucharon un entrenamiento en la DSO. Una simulación, ya es la tercera vez que me cortan el cuello ahí.

- O sea... no estabas de mision?

- No. Dije que no volvería. Y no lo haré.

Claire lo miró. Parecía bastante convencido, y de alguna manera ella se sintió aliviada.

-Uhhum. -Jake se levantó- es un gusto que estes vivo amigo, creo que deberiamos irnos, que te vaya bien, te ves algo más forzudo, ¿hiciste ejercicio? Que bien, de verdad te ves genial, creo que nos iremos.- El ex mercenario, como si de niños se tratara, fue tomando a Jill, Sherry,y a Chris empujandolos a la salida, hablando rapido y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Tu empezaste todo esto?- Preguntó Leon sacandose la campera y señalando todo el papelerio y mapas de busqueda por él.

- Pues, disculpame pero ese simulacro... sonaba demasiado real.

- Es la idea.- asintió el castaño.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?

- En realidad, no te preocupes, volveré la semana que viene... si no es molestia, ahora mismo estoy algo agitada..

- Entiendo. No es problema para mí.

Una tensión se formó fuertemente en el aire.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me.. vaya- dijo la pelirroja.

- Te acompaño..

Ambos, uno al lado del otro, caminaron callados hasta el elevador. Si el aire en el departamento de Leon era tenso, ni se imaginan lo tenso que estaba dentro de ese subo de hierro de 2x2.

Unas tres personas estaba adentro con ellos, pero a los segundos se bajaron todos dejandolos a ellos dos juntos.

- Bueno...Esto es definitivamente incomodo.

- Ni que lo digas.

Ambos rieron.

- Claire, de verdad lo lamento.

-¿ Lamentas lo que pasó, o lo que hicimos?

- Solo lamento que se haya terminado.

- No fue tu culpa.

- Si no lo fue,¿ por que tardamos casi un mes en siquiera volver a hablarnos?

- Somos dos orgullosos, por eso Leon.

-¿ Seguirás intentando alejarte aun mas?

-¿ En sentido literal, o en sentido hipotetico?

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Ambos- él castaño respondio su sonrisa.

El elevador se sacudió, y la luces se apagaron.

- TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!.

- Nope.

- MALDICION!.- Claire comenzo a tocar el boton de emergencia, pero solo una voz en los altavoces salió.

"Mantengan la calma, la ayuda está en camino, por favor, mantenga la calma."

- Si claro, mantener la calma. Maldito elevador.

-Pues- Leon suspiró y se sentó en el piso.- aquí tendremos que quedarnos.

- NO intentarás nada?

-¿ Quieres que salga por el techo y corte el cable? Tal vez salgamos en 4 piezas con suerte.

Claire suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Supongo...¿No te ponen nervioso los lugares muy cerrados?

- ¿A ti si?

- Tal vez un poco los lugares cerrados y... muy oscuros.

-Digamos que ya estoy curado de espanto con los elevadores.

-... ¿Sabes?.. No queria que las cosas resultaran así...- dijo inesperadamente la pelirroja.

-¿Así como?

- Sin hablarnos..Tal vez podriamos volver a empezar, ¿como amigos?

- Claire...- dijo un Leon algo enojado- yo no estoy listo para ser tu amigo.

- Okay, BIEEEN, lo lamento.

- Quiero algo más que solo eso, ¿ por qué las mujeres siempre quieren todo o nada?.

- Oh no me digas que estas con comentarios machistas... Pero no lo sé, nos volvemos estupidas cuando se trata de amor.

-Acabas de..

- Oh dios, tu sabes a lo que voy.

- Acabas de decir amor.

- Leon, por favor, estamos encerrados, totalemente a oscuras, ni siquiera puedo ver mi mano, y lo que menos quiero es hablar de amor.

-Bien, Bien, tu ganas.

Suspiraron.

Estar a oscuras para Claire no era nada bueno.

Primero porque no sabia que era lo que encontraria en la oscuridad... y segundo que estar justamente a oscuras con Leon le hacia recordar cosas que ella no queria.

¿Algo más? Bien, bien, le hacia recordar ese maldito beso, o besos... y la manera en que él la tocaba.

Claire se movia incomoda al lado de él, podia sentirlo.

-¿ Tienes hormigas en el trasero o que?

- Callate.

Él rio

-¿ estas pensando en algo incomodo?

-¿ Ahora sabes leer mentes, o.. mejor dicho pretendes leer mentes?

- Con que estaba en lo correcto, huh? Estabas pensando cosas "incomodas"?

- Leon!

- Solo estoy preguntando!.

- Lo que yo piense es problema mio.

- Es eso, o te estas poniendo algo..."alterada".

-¿ EN SERIO? ¿qué piensas que me pondré hot por cualquier cosa?

- Dimelo tu, yo estoy fresquito y quieto, en cambio tu...

- Ya. MALDICION, CUANDO ARREGLARAN ESTO!.

Leon comenzó a reirse a carcajada limpia.

-¿ Estabas recordando esa noche?

-...-

-No se que noche pretendes que recuerde.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-¿ Y por que me pondria "alterada" pensando en esa noche? Solo nos besamos.

Ella que se había parado, sintió como unas manos tanteaban su cuerpo. Primero las piernas, la cadera, la cintura, sus pechos y brazos, hasta llegar al cuello.

- Por que...tal vez te gustaba como yo te acariciaba.- respondió él en su oído... mas bien en un susurro.

Todos y cada uno de los pelitos de claire en sus brazos se elevaron, y la piel se le puso de gallina.

Él muy manipulador sabia lo que ella estaba pensando. Y sabia que su fuerza de conviccion no era muy fuerte a la hora de Leon.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo ella sintiendo como el agente pasaba sus labios por su cuello.

- Quiero llevarte lejos de aquí, quiero que... intentemos de nuevo.

-¿Que?... Leon..

- Dame una chance Claire- ella sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, succionando lentamente, como una tortura- Dame una chance para poder hacerte cambiar de opinion.

-Leon...

-¿ Si?

- Esa es mi nariz.-

Ambos rieron.

Era dificil besarse en la oscuridad.

Ella buscó los labios de él, una vez más. Queria sentir lo que su corazon diria.

¿Le tendria que dar una chance de intentar enamorarse? ¿De intentar algo serio con Leon?.

¿Por que no?..

Su mente intentó buscar reales razones que su corazon tomara, pero no hubo caso.

- Esta bien- susurró ella cortando el beso.- Esta bien.

Él sonrió.

-¿Hablas en serio?

- Si...- Ella lo besó una vez más.

- No estaba bromeando sobre llevarte lejos de aquí.

- ¿A..A que te refieres?

- Quiero que vayamos a unas.. mini vacaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- OHHHHHH POR EL AMOR DE DIOOOOOOOOSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!- Sherry gritaba como toda una fangirl saltando y abrazando a su amiga.

- Calmate o romperás los vidrios!-

- BENDITOS SEAN LOS ELEVADORES, Y OH DEMONIOS, YO LO HUBIESE HECHO CON ÉL AHI E-

-¿te hubieses acostado con Leon?

- NO! quise decir si yo fuera tu y, ok, eso no queda bien, pero me entiendes, Ahhhhh sisisis. Y dime? que paso?

-Nada, luego de que la condenada luz volvió, fuimos a su departamento, estuvimos hablando y bueno.. un par de besos incluidos.

- Oh dios, ¿lo hiciste con él?

- No... creo que vamos a guardar eso para este fin de semana.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH.

-SHERRY POR FAVOR DEJA DE GRITAR!.

- Dime que tienes lenceria.

- Lenceria NORMAL, si.

- Oh no señorita, tu y yo tendremos que hacer unas compras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola holaaa!

Como estaan? yo aqui terminando la sorpresa :D!

Primero queria agradecer de corazon por todos los reviews y los consejos! Los he leido a todoos, y me rio mucho con las cosaas que me escriben.

Quiero que me digan que tal les va pareciendo la historia. No quiero que sea pesada para ustedes :).

Una pista de lo que sera la sorpresa...

Plot twist..

"¿ Cómo es que una chica como tu termina en la policia de Raccoon City?"

"¿Como es que un motorista taaaaan inteligente como tu, termina siendo arrestado por una chica como yo?"

" No te pongas tensa linda, cuando apenas cierres tus ojos, Leon se va de este pozo de ratas".

" En tus sueños, y no me digas linda, es Redfield para ti"

dfgjkfhgjk Espero que les gusteee de verdad!

Un besoooooo

Macy!

Cuidense muchoo! :D


	12. Venecia

Capitulo 12:

Claire comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que sentía como las azafatas pasaban a su costado para entregar el desayuno. Notó que tenía un poco de saliva en su boca.. Vaya manera de dormir.

Si el avión se caia, ella ni lo hubiese notado.

Estaba agotada, después de tanto correr y hacer planes para evitar a su hermano, su cuerpo le ganó.

Se puso recta en el lugar de primera clase y miró hacia atrás de su asiento a un sonriente Leon.

-Bueno Dias Claire.

Ella solo sonrió y vuelvo a agacharse en el asiento, buscando su bolso de mano y sacando un pequeño espejo.

-_"Hay por dios"_- Se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano al ver lo horrorosa que estaba con sus pelos alborotados y el maquillaje corrido.

_Bueno, no es como en las películas que se despiertan igual que cuando se acostaron, incluso más maquilladas que ante_s, -pensó.

Leon sonrió aún mas al notar como ella se levantaba del asiento y corria al baño.

_Es tan linda recién levantada- pensó riendose._

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

__-Maldición, maldito delineador- La pelirroja peleaba con el producto para sacarselo antes que haga más desastres al dia siguiente.

Había sido un camino duro llegar al avión pero valio la pena.

Larga historia corta, ambos habían decidido hacer un viaje a Europa, pero querían mantener su relación en secreto, más que nada por si todo eso no salía bien... y claro por Chris Redfield.

No se podían ni imaginar cual seria su reaccion si se enteraba que ambos irian solos a unas vacaciones "romanticas".

Asi que, con ayuda de Hunnigan, inventaron que Leon tenía una misión de rastreo que le llevaria unos cuantos dias por toda europa.

Claire, unos dias despues claro está, dijo que iria a un viaje a la central de Terrasave en Londres.

Todo eso fue dicho a Chris cuando el gorila miraba la televisión. Él solo asintió y dijo un "ten cuidado y llamame".

Ya cansada de las compras que Sherry le había obligado a hacer, más las maletas y temas de mujeres, Claire solo quería llegar al condenado avión.

Ahí estaba él, tan "Leon" como siempre.

Una pequeña sonrisa adoranaba su rostro cuando vió llegar a su ((amiga-¿novia? tal vez)), un abrazo y un pequeño beso fue lo que hizo falta para que ambos entraran al avion.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Ocupado- dijo ella aun molesta tirando los algodones al pequeño basurero.

Toc, toc, toc,

¿Qué era idiota? ¿No leia el cartel de ocupado en la puerta?

La redfield menor abrió solo para insultar un poco al que seguia insistiendo cuando antes que pudiera siquiera respirar Leon entró y se encerró con ella en el pequeño lugar.

Ella comenzó a reir.

-¿ Estás loco?- Lo tomó del cuello cuando sintió la mesada donde el lavabo estaba a sus espaldas.

- Solo un poco- contestó el agente besandola.

Claire rompió el beso.

- No me digas que tienes la fantasia de hacerlo en un avión Leon.

-él solo sonrió.

-Espera... ¿no estuviste con Helena en un avion, ambos solos también?

El agente rió y la besó haciendola cerrar la boca.

- YO SABIA QUE NO ERAS SOLO AMIGO DE HELENA.

- Por el amor de dios, ¿toda mujer que esté cerca mio significa que me acosté con ella?

- Bueno.. no podría culparlas, tu siendo tan lindo y dulce..- ella volvió a acercarse besándolo.- aunque te conviene por tu bienestar fisico, y del de tu...amiguito, que no sea verdad.

- CLAIRE REDFIELD.- insistió él con reproche en su voz.

- LEON KENNEDY.- ella lo imitó.

Ambos rieron como dos estupidos en el baño.

Otros golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. La pareja se miró y trató de guardar silencio.

- Si hay alguien allí porfavor, salgan. El capitan ha ordenado que se abrochen los cinturones.

- Enseguida salgooo, es que... estoy.. con diarrea.

-IUW.- Se quejó el ex policia riendose en voz baja- ¿no podias decirle algo menos asqueroso?

Claire rió y se tapó la boca con la mano.

- Muy bien señorita, apurese por favor.

- Si, si, enseguida iré!

El castaño, con todo el niño que había en él, hizo un sonido con la boca como si fuera un gas.

La pelirroja lo miró y lo empujó, haciendo que el pie que tenía en el retrete se metiera dentro.

¿Consecuencia uno?

Ambos rieron hasta que se les salia lagrimas de los ojos.

- Ahora seré una pedorra!-

Le gritó ella, golpeandolo aún más.

¿Consecuencia dos?

El pie de Leon había quedado atrapado en el retrete. Y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Ehm, Claire, ¿un poco de ayuda?

- ¿Oh por dios, estás bromeando?

Ella se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzo a tirar de él. Ambos al mismo tiempo.

Reirse tanto no ayudaba para nada.

- Señores POR FAVOR, nada de asquerosidad o chiquilinadas aquí, retirense del baño ahora mismo.

- En seguida señorita, mi novio me vino a traer ropa interior, pues... me manché.

- ESO ES ASQUEROSO.- le dijo él riendo.

- AHORA MISMO SALGAN.

- Empuja, ya ya ya- le gritó Leon y su pie salio.

No saben si fue un milagro, o que, pero la luz del avión, en ese pasillo al menos, se cortó y quedó todo a oscuras, dandole la chance a la pareja de salir sin ser vistas.

Corriendo como dos almas que se las lleva el diablo, se sentaron cada uno en su lugar e intentaron parecer normales.

Bueno, lo mas normales que podian ser despues de pasar tremenda estupidez en el baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente.

Primer Destino, "Venecia, Italia".

Ambos habian coseguido reservaciones en "Bauer Il Palazzo" uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas más lujosos de Venecia.

Bueno, ellos no. Sino Hunnigan.

Ahora esperaban, sentados en unas sillas, que les traigan las llaves del auto que usarian en su estadia allí.

Ambos abrazados, sintieron unas llaves enfrente de sus ojos.

- Sr y Sra Kennedy, Qui ci sono le chiavi della vostra auto signore

- grazie, mille grazie- respondió el castaño levantandose y saludando al buen hombre que los había atendido.

- No sabía que hablabas italiano.

- Tampoco yo- sonrió Leon-¿ vamos a ver que Ferrari nos tocó?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No puedo creer esta mierda. ¿EN SERIO? Parecemos que estamos dentro de un auto de barbie!-maldijo una vez más Leon luego se seguir viajando en el auto cinquecento que le habian otorgado.

- Ohhhh, el bebe grande no tuvo su Ferrari,- lo molestó Claire poniendole una mano en su pierna- Solo, apreta el acelerador a fondo.

- E.. ESO HAGO! si apreto más fuerte quedará como el auto de los picapiedra.

-OH LEON, LEON, girá hacia la derecha.

El agente tuvo que hacer un giro inesperado y muy cerrado, casi logrando que se lleven una camioneta de frente. Cuando lograron pasar sin ser mutilados, ambos bajaron del autito.

- Maldición, Claire, ¿estas bien?

- SI.. y ¿tu?

- Lo estoy, pero ¡solo dime con un poquito más de anterioridad cuando haya que girar así!

-¡ No es mi culpa! Apenas puedo entender ese maldito mini-mapa con ese condenado mini auto!.

- Ahora es mi culpa!-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

- Parecemos una pareja de ancianos casados Leon...

- Lo sé, solo..Ven aquí.- La tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.- Me puse nervioso que te pasara algo.

- Y te pusiste nervioso que no tuviste un Ferrari.

-él sonrió- Puede ser..

- Y te pusiste aun mas nervioso cuando esos hombres me dijeron algunas cositas al salir del aeropuerto.

- Estos pantalones de cuero no ayudan Srita Redfield. ( N/a: aquí el conjunto de Claire tm/aviso/img_avisos/1244762084885_1244762135313_ sin tacos, sino con botas bajas :)/ Ropa Leon . /_R-5kp8rvgMA/SoExjThWJiI/AAAAAAAAHwY/-eBPAhH9p4E/s400/Zara+ claro que imagen a su sexu cuerpo en esa ropa baba xD))

- ¿Por qué el hombre me llamó Srita Kennedy?

- No lo sé, habrá pensado que estamos en una especie de Luna de Miel.

- Hombres- dijo ella sonriendo- No peleemos otra vez, al menos no en este viaje.

- Me acabas de leer la mente- Leon sonrió y la besó.

Nada gentil, fue más bien un beso febril. Apasionado. Bastante caliente..por así decir.

Una bocina pasó y unos jovenes gritaron:

_" HEYY, DEJALA RESPIRAR Y GUARDA ALGO PARA LA NOCHEEEEE UUUHHUUU"_

Ambos rieron y decidieron entrar al autito barbie otra vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Esto debe ser un error.

El horrible edificio se mostraba frente a ambos.

Sin pintar, ratas corriendo alrededor de ellos, paredes de fino durlock, obreros trabajando, o al menos intentando trabajar.

-¿ Esto es un cinco estrellas en Venecia?

- Debemos haber girado mal en algun punto- Dijo Leon observando la oscura ruta.- Aunque no se si nos convendría volver a viajar, de verdad está oscuro.

-¿ Leon?

-¿ mmmm?

- Dime algo, ¿Tu tienes cinco obreros mirandote los pechos y mojandose los labios pensando y diciendo dios sabe que cosa? Por que yo si.

- Solo entra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Oh por dios- La pelirroja seguia riendo al ver su habitación- esto es peor de lo que creí Leon.

- Solo una noche, recuerda.

- ¿Entramos en esa cama?-

- Eso espero... Umm Useremo questa stanza solo per questa notte- Le dijo el agente a la señora que golpeaba el pie sobre el gastado suelo. Hizo un gesto y le dejó la llave en la mesita de luz.

-Bueno, esto puede ser algo, ... acogedor si lo miras de una cierta manera.

-¿ Ah si?- Leon se sacó su chaqueta negra, -¿ En que cierta manera puedes ver esto acogedor?

- Pues ... así- DIjo la pelirroja riendose y poniendo ambas manos en sus ojos.-

Leon rió.

- Lamento esto..

- Oh vamos, es solo por hoy ¿verdad?- Claire puso sus rodillas en una de las enormes maletas para estar un poco más a la altura del agente. Lo besó.

Una y otra vez.

Leon la tomó de la cintura levantandola y haciendo que ella enrede ambas piernas a la cintura de él.

Él quiso apoyarla contra la pared, pero al parecer lo hizo demasiado fuerte, ya que cuando apenas tocó la espalda de ella, se desvaneció provocando que ambos caigan a la habitacion de al lado.

-¿ Claire, estas bien?!

Ella solo reia fuertemente.

Ambos habian caido al piso del baño.

-Digamos que ya no tenemos que hacer un recorrido tan largo para llegar al baño Leon-

- Dios mio, esperemos a hacer algo así a un lugar donde no nos rompamos la espalda en el intento, ¿si?

Ella asintió y lo besó.

- Leon, no te muevas, pero tienes una cucaracha del tamaño de mi mano en el hombro...

- Si claro, ¿piensas que voy a caer en eso?

- No Leon, en serio..

Cuando él se levantó y cayo en el pecho de Claire, los gritos comenzaron a salir, ella saltando y riendose como una nena de cinco años aun sintiendo las patitas del bicho por más que el ex policia se lo haya sacado.

- Creo que prefiero dormir en la calle.

-¡ Leon!

- De verdad lo creo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El agente leía el mapa y las indicaciones ya recostado en la cama. Una remera sin mangas y boxers era su pijama.

Ya había pasado una media hora desde que Claire habia entrado al baño y él ya temia que una cucaracha se la haya comido.

Oyó un bufido y a continuación un quejido.

- ¿Claire?¿Pasa algo?- Dijo él acercandose a la puerta.

- Mataré a Sherry, lo prometo.

-¿Que hizo?

- ME EMPACÓ TODA LE- TODA...EHM- PORQUERIAS!

Lenceria erotica.

Pura Lenceria erotica.

¿qué se pensaba? ¿que iban a tener una maraton de sexo? Pues.. tal vez, pero no con esa lenceria tan..¿eso era un latigo? La mataría, definitivamente.

- Leon, ¿hay alguna chance que me prestes una de tus remeras?

- Si es lo que yo pienso que es, dile a Sherry que le agradezco.

- LEON!.

- YA, YA, toma- Le pasó una remera negra.-

Él volvió a la cama y la esperó.

A los cinco minutos una Claire Redfield, con solo una gran remera negra, pelo suelto, y largas piernas apareció ante él.

- ¿Sabes? Me lo estas haciendo bastante complicado esperar.

- ¿Y por que es eso?

- Me gusta más como esa remera queda en ti que cualquier lenceria Claire.

La pelirroja trepó la cama y se acomodó en el costado de Leon, que ya la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-¿Ya sabes donde nos equivocamos?- pregunto ella acurrucandose sintiendo el latido del corazon del castaño.

- Recuerdas que casi morimos por tu grito de "gira a la derecha ahora mismo"?

- Ahá-

-Bueno, no era a la derecha, sino a la izquierda.

- Oops, Mi error, a veces me confundo con la derecha e izquierda.

-¿ Estas hablando en serio?

- Jaja si, y no digas más nada.

- Ya te enseñaré cual es la derecha y cual la izquierda, tranquila.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Por que eres tan comodo mmm?

- Dicen que los angeles son las mejores almohadas- alardeó él.

- Por dios, tu no tienes nada de angelito Señor.

- Y menos si te sigues apretando tanto a mi... aunque para tu suerte soy un caballero.

-¿ En serio?

La pelirroja enredó su pierna encima de la entrepierna de el, besando su cuello y detrás de la oreja, alli en la zona más sensible. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar y subir, tentando, pero nunca llegando al punto debil.

- OKAY, ¿sabes que? No, no soy caballero, dormiré en el piso.

Claire rió en voz alta a carcajada limpia.

- Solo estaba jugando, mira- levantó sus manos- no haré nada, lo prometo.

El se acercó nuevamente y la besó.

-¿ Harás que pierda la cabeza sabias?- dijo mirandola y acariciando su rostro.

- Mientras eso sea algo bueno..- contestó riendose.

-Tienes un don unico de romper el momento Redfield-

- Awww, no no no, está bien , ven aquí- ella lo besó un par de veces y se acostó en su pecho nuevamente.

-Duermete, mañana tendremos un largo dia.

-Buenas noches Leon.

-Buenas noches Claire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Claire por alguna razon, no podia el pecho de él subiendo y bajando era lo más relajante que podia sentir. Una suave lluvia caia, dandole a la fea habitacion, un lugar totamente acogedor.

El corazón de ella iba al igual tiempo que el de él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella se sentia completa.

Completa y tranquila.

Le envió una ultima mirada a su compañero, quien dormia tranquilamente.

La cicatriz en el hombro, de aquel disparo en Raccoon seguia allí. Recordandole todo lo que vivieron, y haciendole sentir que estaban vivos.

Y que ella pertenecia junto con él, no antes, sino ahora.

Ella sanaría las heridas que él tenia.

Lo cuidaria.

Sonrio y se volvió a acostar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Unff pido un descansoo- Gritó Leon luego de estar caminando por mas de ocho horas.

Había recorrido todo lugar turistico preferidos en Venecia.

Siempre con las manos juntas.

Un grupo de fotografos les habia pedido que posen juntos, segun ellos eran "perfectos para Venecia".

Vaya a saber que significaba eso.

Habían recorrido la Basilica de San Marcos que no les daba el cuello para mirar todo lo que por dentro había. Los decorados dorados, los angeles pintados mirando hacia abajo, cada detalle de las paredes. todo era perfecto.

Cerca de ahi, la Plaza san Marcos brillaba. Enorme, llena de artistas, fotografos, gente tranquila caminando con niños, niños los cuales amaban correr a las pobres palomas.

Muchos destinos más pasaron por ellos : Museos, cafés, tesoros, el Palacio Ducal... pero había uno que habían logrado dejar para el atardecer.

Y eso era cruzar el Gran canal.

Ambos se subieron al bote, con la musica sonando naturalmente de las calles.

El sol, ya escondiendose, daba todo un aspecto anaranjado.

Leon y Claire, ella entre las piernas de el, con la espalda en su pecho, observaban todo sumamente en calma.

El dia habia sido uno de los dias que jamas se te pueden olvidar.

Esos recuerdos quemados a fuego en la piel y en la mente.

Claire no queria olvidar ese momento, allí abrazada con él, dejandola que la cuide, y claro que viceversa.

Ella estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo.

Se sentia tan bien.

-¿ Te arrepientes de haberte escapado?- le susurró él a ella en el oido.

- Por nada en el mundo... Y me alegro también que ese elevador se haya roto.

- Pues.. ¿me crees si te digo que fui yo el que apretó el boton de emergencia?

- ¡Leon!

- Era la unica manera de retenerte un poco.

- Pues... me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Venecia era un lugar magico, pero aún no era nada. Faltaban mas lugares que recorrer, y ella estaba segura, que más locuras pasarían, pues nada en su vida ni en la vida él eran normales.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holaaa Holaaaa!

¿Como estaan?

Acá yo con actualizacion. Espero de corazon les guste, aunque si les parece pesado me avisan que cambio la historia.

La idea es ir contando las cosas en cada uno de los paises que visiten.

Claro que queria hacer un mini Lemon, pero no quiero apresurarme.

Y no queria que lo hagan en ese hotelucho feo jajajajaja.

Bueno,antes que me olvide, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews, la alegria que me da que les guste tanto no tienen idea!

Un beso,

cuidense MUCHOOO!

Macy


	13. Esta ultima noche

Capitulo 13:

- ¿Cuanto tiempo más nos tendrán aquí? ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a hombres lindos como tu, en lugares así?

-¿ Te preocupas por mi, y no por ti siendo una mujer?

-¿ De verdad crees que ellos verán la diferencia entre nosotros? Están aqui hace años, no creo que les importe si al que esten violando sea hombre o mujer.

- Ya, no quiero imaginarme eso.

- Estamos presos, vuelve a la realidad Leon. No debimos haber robado.

_*Flashback*_

_- Lo unico que falta es que me secuestren para trafico de mujeres._

_- De verdad no me tienes confianza protegiendote ¿verdad?_

_- Pocas veces te he visto en acción- bromeó la pelirroja- Se que sí, pero las caras de esos hombres no me gustan para nada._

_- Por dios Claire, después de todo lo que hemos enfrentando, unos cerdos babosos son perritos para nosotros._

_-Ella rió-_

_-Oh miralo, ¡es precioso!- gritó la sobreviviente observando como un majestuoso caballo negro pasaba frente a ellos._

_- Prometo llevarte a cabalgar más tarde, pero deberíamos comer algo ahora, Despues de tantos museos y cuadros..._

_- No eres fan de los museos ¿verdad? _

_- Me gustan, claro, pero cuando tu estomago comienza a comerse el resto de tus órganos a falta de ingerir comida no es gracioso._

_La pareja, siempre de las manos, se dirigieron al ansiado restaurante "Le Bistrot Lorette". Decidieron comer en el patio ya que el dia estaba demasiado perfecto como para desperdiciar un minuto de él._

-_Ce lieu est parfait. Merci beaucoup- respondió Claire a la amable camarera que les había buscado por varios minutos un lugar solo para ellos dos-_

_El agente la miró sorprendido._

_- No sabia que hablabas frances._

_-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de mon Agent Kennedy-_

_-¿ Con que hay muchas cosas que yo no se de tí huh?- preguntó él tradujendo lo que ella le habia dicho con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.- Cela nous le verrons déjà une mademoiselle Redfield..- Él no sabia como ella se tomaria ese "ya lo veremos", pero Leon internamente esperaba que ella lo tomara con segundas intenciones._

_Tenía que admitirlo, la tension sexual entre ellos era demasiada.. sobre todo en viajes así donde tienes la chance de ver tanta piel en las mujeres._

_No es que él solo la veia como una presa para sacarse el deseo sexual, algo dentro de él rogaba hacer el amor con esa mujer. Leon sabía que eso cambiaria oficialmente las cosas entre ellos, que llevarian todo a un nuevo nivel, pero a él no le importaba, él quería llegar más lejos con ella._

_La quería. Y cada día lo hacía sentir mas vivo._

_-¿ Puedo decirte que el frances con tu voz, es como un orgasmo instantaneo?- Dijo ella riendose tomando un poco de agua, y con rubor en las mejillas._

_-Merci- respondió él sonriendole nuevamente._

_Luego de tomarse cada uno su tiempo para saciar bien esos estomagos, decidieron ir a la famosa Torre Eiffel y a su enorme parque._

_-"¿Le jour des baisers volés ?"_

_- Eso quiere decir...¿el dia de los besos robados?- preguntó Claire- ¿que se supone que pas-_

_Cuando estaba a punto de terminar una pregunta, un joven francés la tomó de la cara y la besó._

_Antes de que el agente pudiera decir algo, una mujer francesa hizo lo mismo con él._

_Leon y Claire se quedaron ambos de piedra._

_- Ohhh, con que a esto se refieren con besos robados... Simplemente vas por ahí y - otro joven besó a Claire.- Okay, esto es demasiado._

_- No veo que te opongas mucho mmm- Una mujer robó otro beso de los labios de Leon._

_- No veo que tu tampoco._

_Ambos rieron y se tomaron de la mano alejandose del grupo de locos besadores compulsivos._

_-¿ Me va a permitir que le robe un beso señorita?- Dijo el castaño apoyandola contra uno de los tantos arboles del parque._

_- Leon, se supone que si quieres robar un beso, no le pides permi-_

_El Agente sonrió y la besó haciendola callar esa boca que tanto le gustaba hablar._

_- Oh por dios..._

_- Lo sé- sonrió él._

_- No Leon, OH POR DIOS._

_-¿QUÉ, que sucede?_

_-¿ Esos son Chris y Jill?!_

_-Quee?-_

_Leon se volteó solo para ver como ambos, Chris y Jill, se besaban sin restricciones en el pasto del parque a solo unos metros de donde ellos estaban._

_- Volteate y no mires!- susurró Claire_

_Él le hizo caso._

_- Okay, okay, piensa, ¿como demonios salimos sin que nos vean?_

_- Nos llegan a ver, y tu considerate hombre muerto Leon.- dijo su "amiga" riendose._

_-¿ Recuerdas el caballo que tanto querías?_

_- No veo en que nos pueda ayudar._

_- Mira hacia atrás._

_El caballo negro estaba suelto tranquilamente comiendo el verde pasto del parque. Cerca de él, trajes de Policia jinete alborotados por el suelo._

_- No harás lo que creo que quieres hacer, ¿verdad?_

_- Justamente eso es lo que haré-_

_La tomó de la mano y corrieron hacia el animal, quien para ser honestos parecía ni importarle que ambos estaban robandose la ropa a su costado._

_- De verdad es una mala idea._

_- Prefiero esto a que tu hermano destruya la Torre luego de enterarse que tu te escapaste conmigo a Paris._

_- Pudimos haberle dicho que nos cruzamos... ¿tal vez?_

_- Primero tu ibas a estar en Londres, y yo supuestamente en algun país olvidado de Dios... que casualidad que ambos terminemos en Paris, partiendonos la boca contra un arbol._

_Ella rió al ver a su compañero decir todo eso con el semblante serio._

_-¿ Tanto te dolió que él te pegue en China?_

_- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?_

_- Solo porque yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que él._

_-¿ Matar a Ada? ¿O patearme el trasero?_

_- Ambos._

_- Claire..._

_- Ya, ya. Tema cerrado. Lo sé... Oh dios, esos pantalones te quedan ajustadisimos Leon- ella comenzó a reirse del castaño al mismo tiempo que terminaba de ponerse el casquito._

_- Si mencionas esto a alguien, juro que te ahogaré con una almohada._

_- Jajajaajajajaja-_

_-¡ Claire!-_

_- Lo lamento, ya está... Solo espero que este caballo no nos tire de culo al piso._

_El agente comenzó a subirse para luego tenderle la mano y haciendo que ella se siente encima del caballo detrás de él._

_-¡ Maldicion, ahi vienen!  
_

_Leon tiró del animal, y provocó que empezara a correr._

_-¿¡ Sabes cabalgar?!- Gritó la pelirroja viendo que le costaba un poco hacer que el animal obedezca._

_- Si, pero este maldito no me hace caso._

_- Leon, Cuidado con- Olvidalo, acabas de arrollar media mesa de comida._

_Varios minutos despues sin poder frenar al caballo, perseguidos por autos de policias y más policias en caballos fueron detenidos._

_*fin Flashback*_

_-_Tanto escandalo por un condenado caballo, ¿no le hicimos nada o si?

- Hey Linda- un pelado le gritó a Claire desde el otro lado de la celda, un fuerte acento francés marcaba su lengua- No puedo esperar a encontrarte en las duchas.

- HEY, calmate o te haré calmarte ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya veremos Hollywood.- el pelado y un grupo más de convictos rieron.

- Genial, ya tengo mi cuota de ducha y toqueteo asegurado- resopló la pelirroja de repente riendose.

- Yo no creo que esta situacion sea para risa Claire.

- ¿Estas bromeando? Esta historia será genial para contar a nuestros hijos.

-...-

- Quiero decir... por separado, no es que esté planeando ya .. todo.. Okay, haz como que no he dicho nada- dijo ella de repente entendiendo lo raro que había sonado todo.

Leon solo sonrió , se acercó al banco donde ella estaba sentada y se agachó levantando la mirada a los grises ojos de la redfield menor.

- No suena para nada mal contar esto a nuestros hios- sonrió él acariciandole la mejilla.

Por más extraño que sea, al menos para un hombre, él no se asustó al escucharla mencionando formar una familia.

Es más, la idea le agradaba bastante... aunque probablemente sea por el golpe en la cabeza que un policia le había dado.

- Kennedy y Redfield..-el guardia los llamó.- Han pagado su fianza, son libres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hunnigan, gracias de nuevo.

- Leon ya es suficiente de agradecimientos, enviale saludos de mi parte a Claire. Soy fan de su Hermano.

-¿Chris?, ohh lo lamento Hunnigan pero el está casado casi.

- No en ese sentido- la mujer bufó- Te veré despues, cuidense.

- Adios.-

- Adios.

Leon cortó la llamada y terminó de pasarse la toalla por el cabello.

Hacia unas horas ambos llegaron de la prisión y habian peleado y tirado uno a otro por ver quien se bañaba primero.

El castaño ganó.

- Aun no me lo creo, el maldito de mi hermano no me dijo nada sobre una salida romantica de él y Jill!

- Pues, creo que no somos nadie para cuestionar ¿verdad? Henos aqui.

- ella rió-

De repente la tensión aumentó.

Estaban en un hotel cinco estrellas, lujo por donde lo vieras, y el ambiente era totalmente calido. Velas, velas, y más velas.

Asi estaba cuando llegaron, junto con petalos en la cama... ¿Por qué todos los tomaban como una pareja casada?

Era eso, o Hunnigan quería emparejarlos.

Leon se acercó.

Claire se inclinó y besó a Leon en el hombro. Cuando él la miró, tenia los ojos entrecerrados, con la mirada un poco difusa.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó él.

Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, lo que la hacia parecer un Angel.

- Estoy bien.- respondio ella alisandole al agente el pelo mojado hacia atrás y tocandole el labio inferior con el pulgar.- ¿Y tu?

Ella se inclinó y lo besó. Los ojos de Leon se abrieron un poco de sorpresa al sentir la calidez de ese beso, y sobretodo la pasion.

-Mucho Mejor ahora- sonrió él aun con sus labios pegados a los de ella. Leon puso sus manos a cada lado de su cuello, con los pulgares bajo su mandibula.-

Ella lo volvió a acercar contra su cuerpo.

Lo necesitaba, y lo quería esa noche, esa ultima noche que ambos estarian apartados del resto.

Leon la tomó de la cintura, para luego deslizar las manos hasta su trasero y por fin hasta sus piernas.

Con un solo movimiento la levantó provocando que ella se enredara en su separaron sus bocas.

El agente se sentó en la cama, aun con ella encima, y comenzó a levantarle la simple remera que tenía puesta. Ella levantó los brazos ayudando a que salga de una vez.

Ambos rieron un poco despues de intentar que la remera pase por los pechos de Claire, que se trababa un poco.

Volvieron a besarse, y ella acariciando todo el camino desde el pecho de él, hasta su cintura, arrancó la camisa del castaño.

- Me gustaba esta camisa- susurró el entre sus labios nuevamente.

- Te compraré otra, - lo tiró hacia atras, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de verdad en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No había vuelta atrás.

Una vez hecho, todo cambiaria...

¿Eso era lo que ella queria? ¿Perder a Leon como amigo?¿ Y que si eso no funcionaba? ¿Que si despues de estas vacaciones y su vuelta al mundo real, provocaba que vuelvan a elegir caminos separados?

Aquello estaba mal, todo el asunto estaba mal.

Las manos de Leon se aferraron a sus muslos.

- No se te ocurra arrepentirte...

Ella lo miró

- Siento que esto.. Hasta incluso siento que te estoy por violar.

- ¿Que? Yo estoy más que dispuesto, Claire no hay nada malo en esto..Ven aquí-

-¿Como puedes estar cerca de mi? Ni yo me soporto Leon.

- Lo unico que no puedo soportar es que te alejes.

La agarró por las muñecas y la llevó hacia su boca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, la rodeo completamente con sus brazos pegandola a su cuerpo. Él cambió la posicion, haciendola consciente de que estaba a punto de movio las caderas suavemente contra ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara con la palma de la mano.

Ella sintió que se derretia. La besó con ternura, lamiendola, agasajandola.

Claire subió las manos por la espalda de Leon, sintiendo sus ondulantes musculos y la compresión de sus costillas al respirar.

Leon bajo su mano sacandole el sostén, al mismo tiempo que la besaba, siempre manteniendola segura bajo él.

Claire lo separó de ella lo justo para desprenderle la hebilla del pantalon y comenzar a bajarselo.

Leon hizo el resto. Se lo sacó, junto con su boxer y lo tiró a un costado de la cama.

Plantó una seguidilla de besos por todo el cuerpo de Claire, hasta sacarle lentamente la sexy ropa interior..

Volvió a subir, por ordenes de ella que lo tironeaba, y sus bocas se unieron otra vez, ella aferrandose a los hombros de él.

El castaño la levantó con un brazo desplazandola hasta el cabecero de la cama.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en uno. Él la penetro lentamente, entrando con gentileza, pero profundamente; Ella enredó las piernas en la cintura de él, tratando de tenerlo lo mas adentro posible... Y más de una vez al menos esa noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Claire se paseó por el balcón de la habitación a unos pasos de la puerta de donde estaba Leon durmiendo.

Estaba envuelta solo en las sabanas blancas que la cama tenia. Su pelo estaba suelto, despeinandose con la brisa que Paris le brindaba.

Unas manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su vientre.

- Bueno dias-

-ella sonrió

- Buenos dias-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él besandola en el cuello.

- Quería guardar esta vista en la memoria...- ella se volteó los brazos del agente-¿ que haces tu asi?¿ Deleitando a las personas que pasan cerca mmm?

- Podria decir lo mismo de usted Señorita-

-...¿De verdad tenemos que volver?- suspiró ella.

- Lo sé, pero prometo que no será la ultima vez que hagamos esto.

-¿ Te refieres a lo de anoche, o a lo de viajar?

- Leon sonrió- Lo de anoche te aseguro que no será la ultima vez, y te prometo lo de viajar.

- Pervertido.

- Tu lado borracho tenia razon ¿sabes?

- Oh dios, ¡LEON! Las cosas que se hacen en la cama no hay que recordarlas verbalmente.

- Eres una pervertida ¿sabias?

- Basta.

Él rió.

- Supongo.. que es hora de volver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SI, SI, SI! Juro que pensé que jamás se juntarian y.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Sherryyy! Me estas dejando tarada.

-¿ Por mi culpa, o por señor perfeccion que te hizo cositas anoche?

- SHERRY!.

-ya, Ya, me calmo.. lo que.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaah!

-¿ QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?- gritó Chris entrando a la habitación.

- Emmm-

- Sherry acaba de golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie con la cama, no es nada hermanito.

-...-

-...-

- Estan Locas, estamos todos esperando, ya es hora de almorzar, bajen.

- ¿Jill?

- Estaba en el baño de abajo, algo le cayó mal y estuvo metida ayer todo el dia.

-¿ Esta bien?

- Si, esta bien, no te preocupes, manten ese brillo que tienes tan angelical hoy Claire. El sexo hace maravillas contigo.

- Sherry, le diré a Jake que te lastime, lo juro.

Ambas amigas rieron.

- Bajemos o gorila se enojará-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leon hablaba tranquilamente con Chris cerca de la parrilla terminando de cocinar la carne para almorzar.

Temas de hombres. Jake nadaba unas cuantas veces en la enorme pileta provocando que Sherry babee un poco por él.

Otra vez...

-¿ Te sientes bien Jill?

- Si, no te preocupes Claire, comí algo que no debia y me esta pasando factura.

- Hey cariño, - Chris se acercaba con la carne en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, mientras Leon se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de Claire. Todos estaban en el patio, era un dia precioso, con mucho sol, y no querian perder la oportunidad de una parrillada juntos.- solo avisame si quieres que te lleve al medico- dijo un preocupado Chris.

- Estoy Bien amor, no te preocupes.

- Solo hazme saber... JAKE, VEN A COMER!-

El ex mercernario salió de la pileta enrollandose una toalla a la cintura para evitar mojar la silla.

- Hey Claire, te ves diferente...- comentó mientras observaba los cubiertos.

- ¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido?

Leon, quien habia puesto su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Claire, lo miró intrigado tomando agua-

-Si no te conociera, diria que estás embarazada.

Esa palabra, En ese momento provocó que todo el agua que la boca del agente habia ingerido, saliera hacia el rostro del Redfield Mayor.

Como no te vas a reir ante aquella situacion de Chris con un pedazo de carne en la mano, ojos cerrados, y toda la cara mojada por la escupida de Leon.

Ellos no.

Rieron todos a la par.

- Gracias Jake, pero no. No estoy embarazada.

- No digo que lo estés, es solo que estas brillante.

-¿ Será que es porque esta usando blanco?- golpeó Sherry a su pareja.- ya dejala. Esta preciosa. Punto

- Aun tenemos que contarle algo- dijo Chris limpiandose el agua de la cara- Con Jill hicimos un viaje.- Leon bebió más agua aun- y no saben los dos locos que nos cruzamos. Se robaron un caballo junto con los uniformes de Policia en Paris. Hicieron destrozos. Gracias a los cielos que nadie salipo herido, casi logro verlos, pero desaparecieron completamente despues de unos minutos.

Ahora fue el turno de Leon y Claire escupir a Chris.

- OH VAMOS, SOY UN TIRO AL BLANCO?

Todos rieron.

- Lo lamento Hermanito, pero es tu culpa por contar cosas idiotas mientras la gente esta tomando agua.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

HOLAAAA! como estan? Espero de corazon que bien :)

Ruego que este capitulo les guste, costó trabajo, o mas bien costó escribir lo que yo sentia, y con respecto al mini Lemon, es la primera vez que lo escribo, y no me gustaba hacerlo taaaaan largo o muyy especifico.

Deja mas lugar a la imaginacion ;). Todos sabemos que estos dos deben ser una locura en la cama xD

jajajaja Muchisiiimas gracias de todo corazon por los reviews. son de verdad un combustible!.

Dejenme saber que les pareció.

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIAA, y espero no decepcionarlos.

Ya en fin.. Lo primetido es deuda, aqui mi galeria en DA.

Puramente Cleon xD

Desde ya muchas gracias!

Macy


	14. Panico y Ternura

Capitulo 14:

_Semanas después._

-¿Escupiste a Chris Redfield en la cara?-

- Oh Vamos, fue solo un accidente, no es como que quería darle un baño salival.

- Que asco Leon- respondió Helena riéndose y empujándolo un poco con su hombro.- Ella realmente es muy dulce.

Ambos estaban sentados en el parque observando como sus amigos y compañeros disfrutaban de un dia primaveral. Helena se había unido al grupo y había llegado a tener muy buena relación con Piers. Leon lo admitia, fue un alivio.. Si la cabeza hormonal de él se enganchaba con Helena, tal vez dejaría un poco de insistir en la Redfield Menor.

-De verdad lo es- respondió el agente tomando un poco de agua de su botella.

-Creí que..

-¿Qué?

-Que tus sentimientos iban en realidad por Ada… No es algo que me incumba pero- ella se encogió de hombros-.

-Lo sé, Ada es una clase de asunto.. pendiente.

-¿ Y aun no lo has resuelto?

- Tampoco se si quiero resolverlo.. Es tiempo de seguir. No quiero volver a revolver viejas cicatrices.

- Pero sabes que esa cicatriz- Helena señaló la herida del hombro del castaño- jamás se irá. Siempre te recordará que tienes ese asunto pendiente.

-¿A que quieres llegar Helena?

- A que deberias atar cabos sueltos, y recién ahí... empezar algo con Claire. Ella se merece el 100% de ti.. No solo una parte.

- ...-

¿Es qué acaso ella tenia razon? ¿El tendría que buscar otra vez por Ada, y luego que?

¿Decirle que guardó por ella sentimientos?¿Rencor? ¿Incluso cariño? Debilidad más que nada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas nuevamente.

Enfocó su vista en su compañera pelirroja, quien reia a la vez que Chris la levantaba en su hombro, y ella le intentaba golpear el trasero. Al mismo tiempo Sherry también subia en el segundo hombro de Chris, ambas luchando contra el gorila.

Jake comia tranquilamente mientras observaba que el redfield mayor no se ponga muy... cariñoso con su chica.

- Eso- señaló con la cabeza al grupo de amigos- es lo que más me importa ahora. Si ese cabo suelto llega a molestar, solo ahí yo me molestaré por él. Quiero normalidad Helena, llevo en la muerte y en la guerra desde que tengo 21 años, Ada Wong no puede darme eso.

Helena asintió con la cabeza asimilando lo que su amigo había dicho.

- Si quieres, - ella le tendió una especie de Pendrive- el gobierno me ha hecho hacer reportes sobre esa misteriosa mujer. Estuve estos ultimos meses buscando por ella. Aqui está toda la informacion, por si quieres.

Leon lo tomó

- Gracias, y ¿como es qué una mujer de 24 años me está dando consejos a mí hmmm?

-¡ Oh vamos, no vengas con esas idioteces de la edad! ¿Olvidas que las mujeres maduramos mucho antes que ustedes?

- Ajá- Pero se nota que a ti te gustan tan inmaduros como somos ¿verdad?

-¿A que quieres llegar?

- Es obvio que tienes algo con Piers.

- Leon por favor, si piensas que yo se lo quitaré del medio a Claire, estás equivocado.

- Helena...

- Humpf. Está bien, es un buen chico, pero nada más.

- Y es guapo, y es fuerte, y tiene unos ojos verdes que te hace derretir...

- ¿Estas seguro que no eres gay?

Leon rió.

- Afortunadamente, me gustan las mujeres en general, y.. Claire Redfield en particular.

- Yo se que aún no me olvidas- dijo en tono de burla su compañera de la DSO.

-¿ Aun recuerdas año nuevo?

- Salieron fotos en toda la Dso, como olvidarlo!- rió la mujer.

- Hey, era año nuevo, estabamos borrachos, todos empezaron a besarse con todos, y bueno... tu me besaste y yo no te aparte.

- ¿disculpa? ¡Oh no, tu me besaste a mí!

- Helena, las fotos lo dicen, casi me tiras al piso.

- Eso porque no tenia equilibro de nada.

- Aqui vamos de nuevo.- Aunque creo que te gustó la idea de besar a un hombre mayor que tu mmm?

- Muyy mayor, ¿cuantos tienes? ¿70?

- Callate.- El agente empujó a la morena.

- Ya enserio, solo tienes un par de años mas que yo. No intentes hacerte el superior, o le diré a tu novia.

- Unnff, tengo un miedo barbaro.

Ambos rieron.

- Ustedes dos vampiritos en la sombra, vengan aquí, es hora de un poco de comida- dijo acercandose Jill con una gran sonrisa y sus pelos a lo afro luego de una corrida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hey Leon, ¿puedes traerme ese tablón de madera?

- Chris, la ultima vez que intentaste saltar del tablón en la piscina, te caiste de culo y luego te doblaste el cuello.. ¿no crees que...?

- Puff, Solo pasame eso novato, yo te enseñaré lo que es hacer un salto.

- Sherry, traeme la camara por favor.- rogó Jake dispuesto a filmar como el hombre se partia el culo intentando hacerse el nadador profesional.

Claire rió.

-Vamos rubio, vamos, usa esos musculos que tanto te he enseñado a sacar.

-Por favor, no me hagas reir Chris- dijo Leon ayudandole a poner el tablon en su lugar junto a la piscina- Yo solo me quedo aqui a ver si tengo que salvarte de morirte ahogado.

- Ya verás-

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

- Aun no puedo creer que hizo un perfecto salto- sonrio la pelirroja, quien caminaba abrazada del agente por la noche en las calles de Boston.

- Lo sé-

- ¿Sucede algo?... Has estado algo... distante- preguntó Claire mirandolo a los ojos.

- No, solo pensativo. Tuve una de esas charlas con Helena, ya sabes, la mujer si que te hace pensar.

- Ella de verdad es asombrosa.

- Lo es.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que iré a ver unas cosas en aquel local, puedes ir adelantandote y tendrás un poco de tiempo para pensar en eso que tanto parece darte vueltas en la cabeza.

Sin más ella se apartó de los brazos de Leon, y se encaminó a un local de accesorios y ropa.

_"Eres tan estupido. TAN estupido. Actuas cortante con ella, cuando en realidad el que tiene el problema eres tu"_

__El castaño se acercó al local y entró en busca de su Claire. Las ultimas semanas fueron, por lejos, las mejores. Leon habia insistido que ella se quedara con él en vez de buscar otros departamentos. Le parecía algo estupido, y más aun que empezaban a formar vez para alguien que ve la relación de afuera note que iban rapido, pues solo unas semanas juntos y ¿ya estan conviviendo?; Las cosas con ella eran así, faciles y rapidas. Leon se había adaptado a ella de una manera impresionante, al igual que ella a él.

Muy rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacian era por estupideces por ejemplo "¿donde me dejaste MI celular? ¿O por que cada vez que quemas la comida tengo que lavar yo los platos?

Él sonrió al recordar esa pelea. Nunca es buena idea que Claire Redfield intente hacer fideos, puede convertir eso (algo tan facil) en algo totalmente catastrófico.

El agente entró al local donde unas mujeres estaban entretenidas hablando entre ellas.

- Disculpa,

- Oh, Bienvenido señor, ¿le puedo ayudar?

- Si, estoy buscando a una mujer de esta estatura- marcó la estatura de claire con la mano en el aire- ojos grises, pelirroja...

- Oh si, ¿la chica tan dulce? Está en el probador del fondo del pasillo, a la derecha.

- Muchas Gracias.

Leon se dirigió a donde la mujer le indicó.

-¿Claire?

Unos pequeños sollozos se escucharon.

-¿ Claire?! ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Leon?- La mujer se secó rapidamente las lagrimas

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Fue por como te traté ahi afuera? LO lamento de verdad amor, es solo que...

- ¿Que? No.. no es por eso solo...son cosas personales.

-¿ Desde cuando tus cosas personales no me deben importar Claire?

- Estoy bien. En serio. Ahora sal del probador o pensarán que estamos haciendo cochinadas en lugares publicos. Salgo en unos minutos.

Leon la miró una vez más y torció su boca.

Si había algo que realmente odiaba, es verla llorar. Y aun más si fue él quien lo causó.

_"Ni siquiera esta aquí y Ada wong sigue provocandome problemas".- Pensó _sentandose en un sillón frente al probador de ella.

La mujer que antes había mostrado a Leon el lugar en que Claire estaba, se acercó y le entregó unas cuantas bolsas en mano a la pelirroja.

- Muchisimas Gracias- dijo ella saliendo ya vestida y con una sonrisa en la cara, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- A ti, espero que todo salga espectacular...y Felicidades por la feliz noticia del bebé.

¿BEBÉ?...

¿BEBÉ?

.

.

.

.

.

No. No podia ser...¿ Claire estaba llorando por que ella estaba..?

¡Pero usaron protección siempre que estuvieron juntos! Y Leon creia que ella estaba con la pildora... o ¿tal vez no?

-¡¿Qué haces aún ahí?!- dijo su pareja.

_Bebés, llantos, pañales sucios, llantos incontrolables, cosas rotas, vomitos, diarrea, fiebre, gritos, perdida de apetito sexual, matrimonio.._

__- ¡Leon! Te estoy hablando.

- ¿Mmm?

- Olvidalo, vamos.

- Cuidado- dijo Leon corriendola a un lado antes de pasar por las rejillas de la calle, donde su taco podia quedar atrapado provocando la caida de ella.

- Oops, gracias por eso... Uyy Leon mira, no tienes idea lo que muero por un helado de chocolate.

- Pues... vamos.

-¿Estas bien? Te pusiste algo palido.

- Estoy bien, vamos- la besó rapidamente en su mejilla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- No lo sé Jill, está actuando realmente extraño.

- Cuestiones de hombres, cuando las cosas van algo serio tienden a... tener un poquitin de miedo- dijo su futura cuñada.

- Pero no es que le haya dicho que nos casemos o algo asi.

- Hombres Claire, Hombres.

La pelirroja que estaba encerrada en el baño para evitar que su pareja la escuche , se quejó.

- Dime algo...¿cuando le piensas decir a tu hermano sobre Leon y tu mmm? No creo que reaccione muy bien si se entera que estan saliendo a sus espaldas.

- Soy yo la que no quiere decirle... Quiero ver que tan serio esto va Jill, quiero decir.. Sabes como Chris tiende a ponerse pesado..

- Lo sé y te apoyo.. ¿Le has dicho eso a Leon? Ya veo que piensa que tu no quieres presentarlo como novio oficial- rió la rubia del otro lado de la linea.

- No, aún no le dije nada a Leon... Pero creo que lo entenderá-

_"No, aún no le dije nada a Leon... Pero creo que lo entenderá"_

__Lo había dicho. Lo que él había escuchado en el probador de aquel locar era verdad.

Claire estaba embarazada.

ÉL iba a ser padre.

En algun rincon de su cuerpo, algo muy parecido a la ansiedad y emoción se encendió.

Y en otra parte de su cuerpo el panico y el terror también hizo presencia.

-¿ Que haces escuchando ahí?- Dijo una shockeada Claire.

- N.. Nada, venia a decirte que la comida ya estaba aquí.

- Oh genial, tengo muchisima hambre.

- Claire...

- ¿Si?

-¿No quieres decirme algo?

- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

El panico y terror que se estaban apropiando de su estomago, de repente, solo se esfumó.

La ternura y el cariño por ella aparecieron en su lugar.

Esta mujer causaba increibles cosas dentro de él. Cosas que el no llegaba a entender.

Leon suspiró y se acercó tomandola por la cintura.

Apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

- Solo dimelo.

- Acabo de hacerlo, Te quiero Leon.

Él sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

Si ella no estaba lista para decirselo, él esperaría.

Esperó muchos años para que alguien como ella apareciera y se quedara en su vida.

Allí estaba nuevamente, haciendole sentir vivo, y aun con más razones para seguir estandolo.

- Yo también Claire... Pero esa pizza es mía.

- YA QUISIERAS- gritó ella corriendo.

Ella, con boxers y una remera al cuerpo, tan pequeña y fragil, lo tiró al piso y corrió hacia la caja de carton.

El agente la levantó de ambas piernas, aun con la pizza en manos, y la tiro a la grande cama, con la televisión prendida frente a ellos.

-¿Que te parece comer en la cama hoy?

-... ESPERA UN MINUTO.

-¿Que? - sonrió él.

Ella solo puso su palma en la frente de Leon.

-¿ Tienes fiebre o algo?

-¿Por que lo dices?

- Nunca quisiste que comamos en la cama...

- Pues Hoy- él tomo una porcion- Hoy si.

-¿ Quien eres, y que hiciste con Leon?

- Mmmm, esto esta tan rico..- le saboreó enfrente de ella.

- Nop. No comeré en la cama, porque luego te enojaras conmigo.

- Mmmm, cuanto queso.

-Basta

- Mira esto- acercó el pedazo de pizza cerca de la cara de Claire, cerca de su boca, amagandola y metiendola en su boca nuevamente.

- ERES UN MALDITO!

Él solo rió.

-Crei que no querias comer.

- Pero podrias darme tu de comer.

- Ok, abre la boca... ahí viene el avioncito- decía él riendo, una vez que la pizza estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la boca de ella, a punto de morderla, Leon la corrió y se la comió él.

-¿ LEON ES EN SERIO?

Él rió una vez más.

- Ya, ya esta vez va en serio.

- No, ya no te creo.

- ¿No confias en mi?

- No.

- No digas eso amor, abre la boca, confia en mi.

- NO.

- Lo prometo...- la besó rapidamente en los labios y sonrió- vamos te daré de comer como una bebe grandota.

Ella sonrió e hizo caso solo para que Leon nuevamente le amague, y comiera él en vez de ella.

- ¡LEON!- Su pareja quien se partia de la risa tirado hacia atrás, comia tranquilamente la pizza.

Ella se lanzó encima, sentandose arriba de él. Ambos muslos a los costados de la cadera de Leon, pegandole en el fuerte pecho.

- Ya ya, o te denuncio por violencia de genero.-

- Y yo te denunciaré por no alimentarme.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Harás que me metan preso Redfield?

-Tengo mis contactos.

-Ven aquí señorita contactos- dijo el agente sentandose con ella encima, y besandola lentamente.

Claire aprovechaba sacandole el pedazo de pizza restante.

Aun era guerra..

- Iré por algo para tomar- sonrió él golpeandola suavemente en su trasero, haciendo qeu ella se tire en la cama.

- No te tardes mucho-

- Ya se que te has puesto toquetona, enseguida vuelvo- le guiñó el ojo.

Claire cambiaba los canales de la televisión, tratando de encontrar algo interesante.

Fue allí cuando lo vió.

Un pendrive cuyo nombre llamó demasiado su atencion. Probablemente se le haya caido del bolsillo a Leon

"DSO: A.W. investigación".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holaaaaaaaaa!

Perdonen la tardanza, DE VERDAD QUE SI.

Pero no tenia inspiracion, y estos dias el trabajo y la vida en sí me ha sacado toda energía.

Sumandole un plus que no se que hacer de mi vida xD.

Pero bueno, RE6 me tiene absorvida tmb.

Espero que les guste, es un capitulo corto y algo tonto, pero ya se viene el drama principal, y por que no el final de esta historia dentro de unos capitulos..

Me causó gracia hacer a Leon con tanto panico" por ser padre". Yo creo que el no estaria listo en realidad, pero que seria un excelente papá 3

En fin, espero sus reviews, y MUCHISIMAS gracias por el apoyo, son los mejores !

xoxo

Macy.

-¡Aun no creo que falte taaaaan poco para tu cena de compromiso, y luego mejor aún, TU CASAMIENTO!- sonrió Sherry abrazando


	15. Divide y vencerás-

Capitulo 15

"DSO: A.W. investigación".

Claire rapidamente tomó la computadora portatil de la mesita de luz de Leon y conectó el pendrive.

Todo, absolutamente todo era sobre Ada Wong. Lugares a los que iba, sus residencias, sus moviemientos en los ultimos meses, incluso hasta con que personas fue vista.

La pelirroja pasaba rapidamente entre todas las carpetas que tenía frente a sus ojos. Aunque una, la ultima, le llamó la atención.

"Lugar de posible reunión, confirmar" Y una direccion al costado.

Él iba a encontrarse con ella.

La buscó.

Y mientras tanto se quitó las ganas con su amiga.

Un documento cualquiera estaba allí dentro tambien, parecía una conversación entre correos.

Claire lo abrió.

_"Leon, ya te dije mil veces, no me parece buena idea que intentes ser tu"_

_"Helena, vamos. Yo no pierdo nada, además quiero que Chris sepa que Claire no es como él piensa, yo se que ella puede tener algo serio, y que puede conseguir hombres con todas las letras"_

_" Wow, te das muchisimo credito ¿sabias? ¿Cual es tu plan?¿Enamorarla? Tu y yo sabemos que tienes cosas pendientes."_

_"Si. Me doy credito porque sé que yo podria ser alguien para ella. No tengo ningun plan, porque es mi amiga y no la manipularé. Solo le mostraré como se debe sentir estar con el indicado. Entre tu y yo, Piers... Ese chico solo la ve como una cañita al aire, un polvo de una noche."_

_"¿ Es eso?¿O es lo que tu quieres creer? Tal vez estas un poco celoso... Pero al fin y al cabo, No tengo idea de como reaccionará Chris"_

_"Él no debe saberlo. No hasta que yo mismo me dé cuenta que tan lejos puedo llegar con Claire"_

La conversacion terminaba allí, con una pequeña nota de Helena.

_" Para que veas y pienses antes de actuar otra vez"_

_Por supuesto, ¿como no te diste cuenta antes idiota?- S_e dijo así misma mientras cerraba todo y sin hacer mucho ruido buscaba su celular.

- ¿Piers?- reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero su voz se quebró- necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Bien, ya terminé, ¿en que estabamos tu y yo?- Dijo Leon mientras se asomaba nuevamente a la habitación. Pero nadie estaba allí.

Notó como las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y con ropa desparramada por todos lados.

Leon llamó unas cuantas veces a su pareja, pero no hubo caso. Claire se había ido.

¿Que demonios pasa ahora?

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su computadora abierta arriba de la cama. Rapidamente saltó encima y tomo la portatil con la intencion de ver que era lo que tanto le había disgustado.

"Ada Wong. Lugar de posible reunion"-

Varios textos, e imagenes de y sobre la mujer estaban abiertos por todos lados. Era el reporte de Helena, ella se lo había dado en caso que el agente quisiera verla y atar viejos cabos sueltos.

Como si todo eso fuera poco, notó que la pelirroja había leido la conversacion que él tuvo con su amiga Helena ya hace tiempo. Antes de que el reconociera los sentimientos hacia Claire.

Maldijo una vez más, y corrió fuera del departamento.

La dejó ir una vez, no lo haría dos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Claire! ¡CLAIRE! ESPERA!-

La noche se transformó en una tormenta horrible. Justamente como ella se estaba sientiendo internamente. La lluvia caia tan densa que era imposible ver lo que estaba a más de 2 metros tuyo.

No hizo caso a los gritos que su pareja omitia detrás de ella, y siguió caminando hacia el auto de Piers, quien la esparaba afuera de la puerta de conductor, mojandose él también- No estaba segura si podia verla o no.

- ¡Claire!-

La pelirroja aumentó el pasó y por fin su amigo la vió. La ayudó con la mochila que llevaba y le abrió la puerta del acompañante.

Él subió luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede Claire? No es comun de ti llamarme así.

- Solo arranca el auto Piers, te explicaré en el camino.

-¡ Claire, SAL DEL AUTO, AHORA!- Leon, quien ella no había notado que estaba tan cerca, apareció en su ventanilla, la cual golpeaba freneticamente, obligandola a mirarlo.

- Claire, por favor, todo lo que viste allí no es mio. Dejame explicarte y sal del auto.- Estaba empapado, de pies a cabeza-

- ¿Claire?

Ella quien seguia con la vista fija en sus pies dentro del auto, susurró.

- Por favor, vamonos Piers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

RING, RIIIING, RIIING, RIIING.

- ¡YA VOY MALDITA SEA!-¿Quien es? Si quieren venir a leerle la biblia, juro que les revanare el pi-

-¡Chris, soy Leon, abre!

-¿ Leon?- El capitan de la Bsaa abrió rapidamente esperando por alguna mala noticia, despues de todo, ¿que podria ser tan urgente? o ¿Que podria sacar tanto de quicio al frio Leon?

-¿ Donde está Piers?

-¿ Haces todo este escandalo por él? ESTAS BROMEANDO? disculpame, pero estoy con cosas mas importantes... Jill acaba de irse enojada , canceló la cena de compromiso de mañana, y no tienes idea de como estoy. Tengo ganas de ahogarme en alcohol.

- Espera... ¿que? ¿Por que? ¿Que pasó?

- No tengo idea, estabamos lo más bien hablando de detalles para la boda, y Claire entró junto con Sherry, pidiendo hablar con ella. Al rato apareció Jill gritandome que era un idiota, y que se cancelaba todo.

Riiiing, Riiiing.

- MALDICION, ¿Y AHORA QUIEN ES?-Gritaron Leon y Chris al mismo tiempo, produciendo una pequeña mirada entre ambos.

-¿ Pueden abrir la maldita puerta? Me estoy mojando aquí!

Jake golpeaba insistentemente, hasta que el gorila le abrió.

-¿ Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Te mordió un mono, te atacó una bailarina exotica, o acaso un condenado ovni trató de raptarte?- decia ironicamente Chris.

- Sherry se escapó con TU hermana y TU futura esposa. No se que demonios les pasa. Se fue así sin darme explicacion de nada.

-Espera, ¿Sherry tambien?- Preguntó Leon, mirandolo directamente a su amigo mayor.

- Oh maldición...

-¿Que? ¿Que sucede?..- preguntó wesker jr, como si de un nene de cinco años se tratara

- Leon, espera un minuto...¿por qué estas aquí? ¿No es por Piers verdad?

-Chris...

- Chris ¿que?

- Leon suspiró- No, no es por Piers.

- ¿Entonces?

-...-

- Solo dilo.

- Claire y yo... hemos... estado.. saliendo por un buen tiempo.

-¿ Saliendo en sentido de...?

- En sentido de pareja, si.

-...-

Jake luchaba contra todo su inmaduro ser de exclamar un "ohhhhhhhh" para fastidiar a Chris. Aunque, por lo que él veia, Chris solito se estaba fastidiando y poniendo cada vez más verde.

- ...-

- ¿Chris?.

-¿Estabas saliendo con mi hermana?.

- ... Si.

- Bien, creo que sé donde están...

-¿ Eso es todo? Vamos hombre, Probablemente se acostó con tu hermana, y a tus espaldas!- Dijo Jake riendose, sin malas intenciones.

Claro que, el redfield mayor, lo tomó con todas las malas intenciones del mundo. Una piña, fue directamente al rostro de Leon, haciendo que este girara un poco.

-¡ESO, POR MANTENER EN SECRETO QUE SALIAS CON MI HERMANA!

-¡Bien! Lo merezco, tienes razón Chris, debí contarte...- Decia el agente acomodandose un poco la mandibula.

Pero antes que tenga tiempo a reponerse, otra piña voló hacia la cara del castaño otra vez.

- Y ESO, POR NO HABERLA CUIDADO LO SUFICIENTE. y ruega por dios que me abstenga de las demás razones!

-Okey, OKEY, suficiente hombre- Jake se puso en medio de los dos- Ya le pegaste, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero no queremos que sea un baño de sangre... Tenemos que ir por ellas. Ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- 35 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS! 35 llamadas perdidas Jill!- rezongó Claire sentada en la hamaca del patio de Rebecca.

- Ohhh, Pues dejalo sufrir Claire, dejalo que sienta el gusto de perderte por algunos minutos más!- decia una alegre Jill mientras levantaba su vaso.

- Creo que has tenido demasiados margaritas por hoy.

- MARGARITAAAAAAAS!- dijo una Sherry gritando y saliendo con dos jarras enormes.

¿Que habian hecho? Lo que toda mujer hace cuando tiene problemas del corazon.

Reunion de Chicas.

Rebecca las habia invitado que pasen, y llamó a más amigas provocando que esto se haga una clase de fiesta loca con margaritas, gritos, risas y como si fuera poco, sacar cuero a los hombres.

- Escuchame cariño, ese tal Leon, ¿Te mintió?- dijo una tal Alexa, quien ya estaba bastante tomada.-

- Si- dijo la pelirroja-

- Pues entonces, DEJALO SUFRIR, ya verás como volvera con la cola entre las patas cual perrito... Y sino, pues...- Sherry le alcanzó una foto de Leon que ella guardaba en el celular ,unos minutos antes Alexa le habia pedido que se lo muestre- PUES ENVIALO PARA MI. MMMM MMMM QUE BOMBON.

- Alexa!- gritó rebecca Riendose.

Claire rió.

Efecto Kennedy una vez más se hizo presente.

- Entonces, ¿no lo llamo?

- Ven aquí querida, esta noche es de nosotras.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Si es lo que creo que es, estamos bien jodidos.

- Reunion de mujeres...

-No le veo nada de malo..- dijo Jake.

-Eso porque no has escuchado a estas mujeres, una más resentida que la otra, sacarán lo peor de todos sus novios, y luego contaran cada una de tus intimidades entre ellas. Haciendote quedar como el idiota y el malo de la historia.

-Super girl no es así.. Para nada.

_"JURO QUE ES COMO CRIAN A UN NIÑO, TODO EL DIA LE DIGO A JAKE QUE LAVE SUS MALDITOS CALZONES SUCIOS, PERO NOO, NO HAY CASO, LE ENCANTA QUE ALGUIEN LO HAGA POR ÉL"_

__Todas rieron.

-Mujeres- suspiraron los tres.

- ¿Que demonios hacemos?

- Separarlas, y hablar por separado. No queda otra. Divide y vencerás- Dijo un Capitan Chris guiando a sus dos soldaditos.

Tal vez esta vez, puedan hacer un plan sin que haya zombies de por medio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo sé! Corto y despues de un largo tieeempo! Perdon, el trabajo me tenia como loca! Pero aquí esta!

Muchisiiiimas gracias por los reviews! Les pediria un favor, he subido otra historia, pero no sé, no me convence mucho, asique si tienen tiempo, pasenla a leer y diganme que piensan!.

Ya falta poco para que este termine, y dejenme avisarles que no será el tipico final.

uuuuh, no me maten. No se hagan mucho la cabezA!

En fin, ya veran lo que estos chicos tienen preparados para sus chicas.

Bueno ya dicho todo, una vez mas GRACIAS, por el apoyo a la historia y cuidense muchisiimo!

Macy.


	16. Decidiendo

Parte 16.

-Creo que es suficiente Jill, de verdad. Vamos a casa- dijo Claire mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la rubia.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan maricona Claire...

-Pero no era mi entención que te pelearas con mi hermano , y menos aún a un dia de su compromiso!

- Hey, si no me enojaba ahora, me iba a enojar más adelante, de verdad que esto no es un problema.

- Jill...

- ¿Que?

- Leon me está llamando...

-¿ Que acabas de decir?- dijo Alexa casi atragatandose con el margarita que estaba bebiendo, y poniendose recta nuevamente en su silla- ¿Tu hombre está llamando?

- Asi es...

- Pues por tu bien, yo te diria que empieces a sacar ese dedo que está justo a punto de atender la llamada... ahora mismo niña, atiende eso y será lo ultimo que hagas..

Todas rieron, incluida Claire. Observó a Alexa, que ya le estaba cayendo cada vez mejor, y presionó el boton de "Ignorar llamada". Tomó el vaso de Jill, y comenzó a tomar ella misma el margarita.

-o-o-o-o-o

-Te dije que no iba a atender, genio.- Suspiró Chris- Tiene mi misma sangre, ¿crees que no haría lo mismo que yo?

-¿ Y qué harías tu huh?

-Pues ignorarte y hacerte sufrir, luego me conseguiría a otro para pasar el rato, y siempre y cuando aun tuviera ganas de estar contigo, seriamos solo amigos...

-... Okey, eso fue lo más extraño, pensé que ustedes dos eran solo amigos...- Interrumpió Jake señalando a Leon y Chris uno a uno sin poder creer lo que habia escuchado.

- Hay por el amor de dios, estupido. ¿Piensas que soy gay?- susurró un poco fuerte el capitan.

-Pues...- empezó Jake.

- Si yo fuera gay, creo que tendría mejor gusto que engancharme con Leon, sin ofender... pero no me gustan los rubios.

- Por dios, eso sonó más gay!- susurró Leon golpeandolo en el hombro.- Y además... Jill es rubia!

- HEY, pueden concentrarse maldita sea! Lo unico que me falta, dos par de maduros que no saben ni como poner sus calzones en lugar y encarar a sus mujeres!.-

-...-

-...-

- Malditos sean- suspiró Jake pasando al lado de ambos hombres.

-¿ Nos acaba de callar un chico de 20 años, o solo fue idea mia?

- Vamos de mal en peor Chris...- susurró Leon.

- Bien, empecemos. Yo cortaré la luz, llamaré a Claire, quien se alejará de todo ese nido de pajaros, y te daré un empujon para que saltes la cerca y quedes justo en el patio. Le preguntaré a ella en donde está y te avisaré.

-Hecho. ¿Qué haras con Jill?.

- Yo me encargo de Jill, aunque en cuanto a Jake, no tengo la mas minim,...a... ¡ES QUÉ ÉL ACABA DE ENTRAR A LA CASA Y A LA REUNION?!

-¿ Que hizo que?

-" Jake, ¿que demonios haces?!

- "Ya es suficiente Sherry, primero te vas, no me dices nada a donde o con quien, yo preocupado cual idiota pensando lo peor, y...te veo aquí con todas estas hermosas mujeres y no me invitas.. No puedo permitirme perder lo mejor que tengo en mi vida Sherry..."

Un "awww" fuerte se escuchó proveniente del grupo de mujeres.

- Maldito hijo de una gran put-

- CHRIS, controlate. Lo bueno es que, Jake las distraerá, y piensa de esta manera... tenemos un infiltrado.

- Tal vez no lo mate del todo- susurró Chris caminando hacia la cerca que rodeaba el patio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Cómo puede ser que se corte la luz en plena fiesta?- gritó Rebecca algo alegre ya.

-¿Emm Claire, te importaría ir por unas velas? Así puedo ver si saltó la termica de la casa o algo- dijo inocentemente Jake guardando su celular.

- Me encantaría, pero es la casa de Rebecca, tal vez ella ten-

-Oh Nena- Becca la cortó- arriba en mi habitación, ultimo cajón, están las velas. Raro lugar lo sé, pero me gustan allí. No preguntes por que.

- La pelirroja sonrió.- Muy bien..

Se levantó de la hamaca, y como pudo , sin carse, entró a la oscura casa.

No entendía por que la luz se habia ido. El cielo estaba despejado, no habia señales de camiones de las agencias de luz que pudieron haber cortado el servicio ni nada por el estilo...

Tanteó la pared hasta llegar a la sala de estar , donde la enorme escalera se encontraba.

_Genial, seguramente me golpearé, o caeré, o hasta quien dice? Ocurre un outbreak en la habitacion de Becca._

Claire siguió caminando en la oscuridad, evitando tener pensamientos oscuros sobre zombies y outbreaks.

Llegó a la habitación de su amiga, y buscó las velas.

Le pelirroja agarró el encendedor que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, ( pertenecia a su hermano cuando este fumaba, pero era tan lindo que no lo quiso tirar), y prendio una vela.

Volteó y se golpeó contra algo.

O más bien, alguien.

- Al fin.

- ¿Leon?- La vela, que ella tanto intentaba mantener quieta, ahora temblaba, en parte por el susto que se habia pegado, y la otra parte por las ganas de gritarle . Cuanto más la vela alumbraba la habitación, más se daba cuenta de la pinta del agente.- ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

- No sabía que el vecino tenía un perro tan grande...

-¿ Y que hacias en lo del vecino?!

-Pues, esperando a ver cuando podía saltar la cerca y venir a verte...

- ¿Estas loco?

- Solo un poquito.

- Leon...- suspiró ella- ven, hay que sacarte todo ese lodo, y cesped, y vaya a saber que otra cosa tienes encima.

- Claire espera..

-No, primero te bañarás.

La pelirroja abrió una de las puertas del ropero y sacó una toalla. Ella conocía la casa de su amiga como la palma de su mano.

Le hizo un gesto al castaño para que la siga mientras agarraba unas cuantas velas más.

- Sacate la ropa, el agua ya está caliente, y...- Leon había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, provocando que ella volteara.

- Creí que ya habiamos pasado la frontera de la ropa, me has visto y yo te he visto a ti ¿verdad?

- Que hayamos tenido unas aventuras, no quiere decir que tenga que verte desnudo siempre.

- ¿Con que solo fue " unas aventuras" para ti?

- No me vengas con que para ti fue algo serio, sabes que no.

El castaño se metió en la ducha.

- Lo unico que sé, es que entendiste algo mal, y aquí estas con un grupo de mujeres, criticandonos a diestra y siniestra.

- No quieras ser la victima Leon. Sabia dentro mio que esto era todo una clase de sueño, a veces hay que despertar.

-¿ Y que si yo no quiero despertar?

- Basta.

- Claire- El reporte sobre Ada Wong, no era mío.- El agente salió de la ducha, haciendo que ella volteara una vez más, por su desnudez y porque no queria mirarlo a la cara.- Ese reporte era de Helena Harper.

- Oh claro,¿ ahora se van a tirar la pelota el uno al otro? ¿O acaso ella te hará un favor escondiendome la verdad?

-Chris tenia razon, eres igual a él..Tal vez si hubieses leido TODO el reporte, leerias la conclusion de ELLA.

- No tengo intenciones a leer cosas sobre aquella mujer por la que mueres, y Por dios, dime que el no esta aquí..- Dijo Claire volteandose, y luego volviendo a voltear- ¿¡puedes ponerte algo?!

- Si me das la toalla, podré hacerlo... Y sí. El también esta aqui, porque debo recordarte que secuestraste a su prometida- Leon se ató la toalla a la cintura.

- Será- ella ahora se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos- que unos idiotas hablaron de mi sin importarles lo que yo sentia. Tal vez será que unos idiotas solo piensan con la cabeza incorrecta, si entiendes a lo que voy, t TAL VEZ SERÁ que no entienden lo que yo quería.

-¿ Que es lo que quieres?

-¿ Y piensas que voy a decirtelo? Há.

- En ningun momento quisimos lastimarte Claire, y menos ocultarte eso. No era una apuesta o un juego ni nada de lo que seguramente te está pasando por tu cabeza, fue solo una charla de hombre a hombre. Él quiere que armes tu vida, que empieces a vivirla normalmente.

-¡¿ Y como haré eso?! Tengo al fantasma de Steve en mi espalda, Mi hermano va a dios sabe que condenadas misiones en cualquier parte del mundo a enfrentar malditos experimentos uno más peligroso que el otro. Cada dia más gente muere, estoy rodeada de gente muriendose en el trabajo, debo cuidar a Jill, apoyarla mientras no sabemos si Chris regresará. - decia Claire con un tono de voz bastante elevado-Y tu... tu solo... te envian a misiones ...todo el tiempo... Yo no podría soportar tener que esperar sentada sin saber si estas bien, o si dejaste de respirar... Leon, no puedo.

-¿Todavía no piensas decirme?

-¿ Decirte qué?

- Que estas embarazada Claire- dijo Leon con un tono de voz mucho más alto del que él esperaba...

-¿ Que yo que? Espera... ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA LEON!

- Te escuché hablando con Jill..

- Idiota, la embarazada es ella. No yo. No queriamos que Chris se enterase.

- Oh...-

-Asi que... estarás feliz, todo aclarado, Te creo , si es lo que quieres escuchar, puede que haya reaccionado un poco exagerada antes de escuchar la verdad sobre ese reporte.

- Claire...- El castaño la tomó dulcemente del rostro- De la unica mujer por la que estoy enloqueciendo... Eres tú.

- Basta...

- Al principio pensé que era solo amistad, que solo sentía toda esas cosquillas por el simple hecho de volver a verte,... Dios, no quería entender lo que me estaba pasando.. Y luego como si alguien me golpeara en la cabeza, lo entendí. Me enamoré de estar tranquilo, de ser yo mismo otra vez, de volver a ver a Sherry, incluso aunque al estar con Jake me salte la termica de la cabeza, de estar con Chris, me enamoré de Ti claire... Solo de tí. No hay nadie más en mi cabeza...

-...Leon-

_¡OH POR DIOS!-_ unas exclamaciones y pequeños grititos se escucharon del patio donde todas estaban reunidas antes.

Claire se separó de Leon y le tiró ropa de Carlos que podria irle bien.

Pantalon negros, y una remera escote en V blanca. Sencillo.

Ambos corrieron hacia el patio solo para ver a todas las mujeres en un circulo.

- Permiso, permiso,... ¿Chris?- Dijo Leon haciendo paso entre las mujeres-¿que demonios sucedio?!

-¡Chris!-gritó su hermana.

-Jill solo reia.-

-¿ Que pasó?- le exclamó Claire.

- Se desmayó asi como si nada, me habia dicho que me amaba y que no quería perder la razon de su existencia y bla bla bla, nos besamos, y le dije... bueno.. le dije que estaba embarazada.

Todos exclamaron nuevamente.

- 'Y estabas tomando alcohol?- la retó Leon poniendo la cabeza de Chris en una de sus piernas.

-¡Mis margaritas eran sin alcohol! ¿Que clase de madre me crees? Solo estoy con sueño, y parezco algo alegre..

- Espera, ¿él muy maricon se desmayó porque le dijiste que estabas embarazada?- Apareció Jake riendose a carcajada limpia.

- Jill también rió- Al principio estaba sonriente, y me dijo que estaba feliz por ser padre, pero de la nada los ojos se le pusieron blancos, y se desmayó- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- No lo puedo culpar- susurró Leon.

- Hey, Leon, de donde demonios vienes?

-¿Leon? Abran paso señoritas, este me lo pido yo.- dijo Alexa mientras se acomodaba los pechos y se acercaba al rubio- Dejame decirte algo querido rompe corazones, ESTÁS MAS PARTIBLE EN PERSONA QUE EN FOTO, pero eso no me distraerá de defender a MI amiga.

- Oh por dios..- susurró riendose Claire ante el evidente estado de Alexa. Alcohol por 100.

- Yo se que tal vez quieras acostarte con esa tal Ada Wrong, O wong, o Wang o como se llame, pero la unica que cuidará de ti cuando ese lindo trasero esté viejo y arrugado, será ella. Nunca vi a una mujer mas atenta y perfecta que Claire. Y ahi vas tu escribiendo como un nene de 10 años todo un reporte de la misteriosa esa. HAZTE HOMBRE Y RECONOCE TUS SENTIMIENTOS. Por el amor de dios, y sino, puedes probar un poco de esta carne que te aseguro no te olvidarás jamas de que tan bien sabe. Me han dicho que hago una perfecta mam-

- OKAY, GRACIAS ALEXA POR LA INTERESANTE DEFENSA HACIA CLAIRE- Interrumpió un Jake, mientras notaba como chris volvia en sí-

Leon, quien se había quedado con una excelene cara de nada, bajó la vista hacia su amigo.

Lo cacheteó un par de veces.

- ¿estas bien?

- S..Si... Si...-

Chris comenzó a levantarse lentamente, con ayuda del agente.

- Creo que me vendría bien un margarita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Estás bromeando? Leon, Leon , ¿LEON TE DIJO TODO ESO?¿ Y por que demonios no estas con el besandolo y dandole todo tu lindo cuerpo?

-Sherry!-

- Lo lamento, es solo que... UGJ, me dan ganas de pegarles, seriamente hablando.

- Por mi esta bien, aunque... esto me hará mejor.- dijo la pelirroja comiendo una buena porcion de helado.

-Pareces tu la embarazada..- dijo Jill riendose.- BASTA de comer, es hora de cambiarnos, dentro de un rato será,

-La cena de compromisoooo!- Gritaron las tres abrazadas entre sí.

Claire sabia que esa noche podrian fijarse muchisimas cosas, ademas del compromiso entre su hermano y Jill.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola, Hola!

Aqui con nueva actualizacion.

Estaba pensando que a este fic le quedan uno o dos capitulos más y habrá terminado ;_;...

Es tan triste despedirse de historias asi que me trajo tanta risa u.u... Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final verdad?.

Queria agradecerles a todoos por los reviews de esta historia como el de la otra.

Los leo a todos y me encanta saber que estan ahí n.n.

Asique, espero les guste este capitulo, es algo vago en cuanto emociones, pero tal vez les saque algun que otro " awwwww" o una risa :3

Espero que todos esten bien, de corazon, les envio una abrazoo y espero sus reviews!333

Macy


	17. Ultima noche Parte 1

Capitulo 17:

-¡ Claire!-

- ¡Jill! Luces.. dejame ver- la pelirroja se apartó para mirar a su cuñada- Preciosa.

- ¿Y tu? Harás que más de uno se infarte!

-Nada de eso. La atracción aquí eres tu.

-¡Chicas!

- ¿Esa es Sherry?

- Aun no me acostumbro a verla tan crecida- rió Claire abrazandola.

Las tres estaban reunidas en el hall del salón donde todos hablaban tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que cada vez le tomaban más gusto a la bebida.

Jill aun no caía en la cuenta que esa noche era su cena de compromiso. Pasó todo tan rapido que aun no creia que toda la gente llenando de a poco el enorme salón era para verla a ella y a Chris.

Claire y Sherry que tanto la habian ayudado por fin tenian tiempo de respirar.

Claro que la primera no contaba con la mas minima idea que esta noche también le haria un favor. Más bien un empujoncito para que de una buena vez se aclaren las cosas con Leon.

Él la hacia feliz, y no habia nada en el mundo que Jill quisiera para Claire mas que ser feliz.

((N/a: Vestido de Jill : art/blogart/Oscars_ / Vestido de Sherry: / Vestido de Claire: images/wedding/Designer_Hot_Sale_Elegant_Black_Halter_V_Neck_Evening_ el frente de este vestido es sencillamente escote en V, no habia imagenes ¬¬, pero la espalda se lleva todo el credito :D))

-¿Estas loca? Claire no puedes simplemente... ¡Jill! Dile algo!

-¿Que? ¿Que le diga que cosa?

- No me acabas de escuchar ¿verdad? Estas ahí babeando con mi hermano- la redfield menor sonrió- Mañana a la mañana me tomaré un avion a NY. Terrasave ya me consiguió un lugar y muy buena recomendación allí... Quiero alejarme de todo un poco y aclarar mis dudas Jill... Estaré presente para tu casamiento, eso ni lo dudes.

- Te.. ¿Que? No! No puedes irte así Claire... ¿que le diras a tu hermano?... ¿A Piers? Y sobretodo a ...¿Leon? Creí que habian aclarado aunque sea algunas dudas...

- No del todo, Hablaré con todos, menos con Leon. Él no se tiene que enterar... si yo quiero distancia se que él hará algo para evitar que me vaya y no es lo que yo necesito.

- Claire...

-Entiendeme Jill...

-...-

- Prometeme que no dirás nada.

-...-

- Jill...

- Está bien, lo prometo. Aunque de verdad me parece que deberias hablarlo con él.

- Hablando de Roma- susurró Sherry dandose vuelta observando como el Agente entraba al salón.

((N/A: Traje Leon : . , Traje Jake: *el ultimo* / Traje Chris : . ))

- Maldición- susurró la pelirroja.

- Bien, Sherry ¿ no crees que deberiamos ir... rotando? te presentaré algunos familiares y amigos.

- No se atrevan a..

-¡ Claro! Iré contigo Jill.

Ambas mujeres se tomaron del brazo caminando lejos de Claire quien las maldecia de una manera impresionante internamente.

- Hermanita... relajate un poco. Soy yo el que me caso despues de todo- Dijo Chris poniendole un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

- Así es, sumandole que tampoco soy yo la que le tiene miedo al compromiso...

- Asi que... lo sabes.

-¿ Tu conversacion con Leon? Si.. pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para que te parta el culo Chris.

- Esa es mi chica, - la abrazó y le susurró un lo siento en el oido. Ella sabía que tenia que hablarlo con su hermano, pero como habia dicho, no ahora.

Una mano intentó subirle el escote.

-¡Chris! Ya basta, ¿es que harás lo mismo siempre?

- Solo protejo a los ancianos que sufren del corazon.

- Callate. Cuidalos tambien de tu prometida porque esta perfecta,

- Siempre lo está.

-¿ Acabas de ponerte colorado?

- Iré por un trago, tu vete por ahí y deja de decir tonteces.

Claire rió.

Mientras más años pasan, menos cosas cambian.

ooOooooooooooOOOOOoooooOoooo o

- Si sientes que te vas para el otro lado, no vayas hacia la luz.

- Ja-ja. Muy chistoso. Podría decirte lo mismo por mirar de la manera en que lo haces a Sherry.

- La he visto con menos cosas encima... si me entiendes a lo que voy.

- Lo entiendo, y creeme que no quiero ni oirte.

- Ohh, modo padre encendido, huh?

- El dia que rescates y te encariñes de una nena de 12 años, para luego verla crecida y con un idiota como tu como novio, puedes venir a hablarme.

Jake rió.

- Tranquilo.. Yo la cuido... Hablando de cuidarla, con tu permiso, iré a "hablar" con ese pervertido.- dijo el colorado señalando a un hombre mayor que no quitaba los ojos de Sherry y mucho menos de su cuerpo.

Fue el turno de Leon de reir.

- Hazlo.

Luego de unos minutos de observar si Jake perdia o no la calma ante el hombre, el castaño decidió acercarse a la barra por un trago; sin darse cuenta que la pelirroja y su infartante vestido negro estaba cerca de él.

- ¿Si señor?- preguntó el cantinero.

- Brandy por favor.

- Enseguida señor.

-¿ Vienes todo el camino hasta aquí solo para un brandy?- susurró Claire con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

- Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿no crees?- Dijo

- Pues tu si, te ves muy elegante Leon.

- Y tu hermosa.

Ella solo sonrió aun sin mirarlo del todo. Estaba media de espaldas observando como ciertas parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista.

Leon se acercó por su espalda y puso sutilmente una mano en su cintura.

- Dime que lo has pensado..- susurró en su oido.

- ¿El dejarte ir?- Dijo Claire aun con la vista a lo lejos.

- Volver.

- Es... complicado Leon. No creo que pase mas de esta noche.

-¿ No crees?- él se movió para ponerse justo frente a ella.

La pelirroja automaticamente bajó la mirada al trago que tenia en la mano.

-¿ Por que no me dices eso a los ojos entonces?

- ¿Decirte que? No hay nada que decir. No iba a funcionar. Tu y yo no somos compatibles.

- Sigue repitiendote eso hasta que te lo creas Claire.

Justamente ahí ella lo miró a los ojos.

Lo habia dicho con algo de ira en su voz. Leon estaba teniendo una actitud que ella jamás pensó que veria en el.

Estaba luchando.

Luchando por ella.

Pero no.

Claire habia tomado una decision. Y así lo mantendria.

Despues de todo, a la mañana siguiente no tendría que verlo más-

- Ya te dije, no pasará de esta noche Leon.

- Entonces que sea una ultima noche...

-¿ De qué hablas?

Él se acercó hasta su oido.

- Dame una razon por la cual no tenga que hacerte mia esta ultima noche.

-...-

Si ella tenia un corazon, acababa de salirle por la boca.

Casi le hace devolver el sorbo del trago que habia tomado.

¿Es que él estaba con las hormonas a flor de piel?¿ Como un adolescente luego de tener sexo por primera vez?

- ¿Y bien?

-¿ Eso es lo que quieres? Mira a tu alrededor Leon, hay mujeres por doquier, y un plus? están poniendose todas con el alcohol hasta la frente, en menos de media hora las tienes desnudas en tu cama. Ahi tienes una razon.

- Sabes que no es eso.

-¿Que? ¿Sexo?

- Sabes muy bien que tu y yo no tuvimos solo sexo. Habia sentimientos involucrados ahí-

Claire lo cortó

- No empiec-

Leon volvió a cortarla

- No te atrevas a negarlo. No quieres verme mas? Lo entiendo. Desapareceré de tu vida..

- Como lo has hecho antes...- aclaró ella..

- Pero dame solo esta noche Claire..

-Leon...

El salón que estaba todo oscuro, y con luces de colores animando la pista, les daba una privacidad impresionante.

Ella no queria montar un espectaculo justo ahí. Pero podia leer las intenciones de Leon.

Bueno, del nuevo Leon que demostraba todo.

Demasiado diria ella.

- Ven conmigo.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un pasillo largo y oscuro.

Sin decir una palabra la apretó contra la pared, y para decirlo de una manera directa, le devoró la boca.

La pelirroja al principio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba algo así.

Todo en él habia cambiado.

Absolutamente todo.

Ya no era el frio y calculativo hombre que ella tan bien conocia.

Ahora era febril, impulsivo, y hasta diria "calentón".

Claire queria con todas sus fuerzas que ese nuevo hombre no le gustara.

De verdad que si, pero todo lo contrario. Su estomago en vez de sentir los famosos cosquilleos, sentia pisadas de Elefante, mezclados con pajaros y hormigas. Una sensacion nueva tras otra llegaba dentro de ella al sentir la profundidad y el deseo en ese beso.

Cerró los ojos por fin dejandose llevar con él.

oOOOOOOOoooooooooOOO

-¿ Donde esta claire?

- Tranquila Sherry! No creo que se vaya sin despedirse verdad?!- gritaban ambas mujeres entre la musica de la pista.

Hacia un buen rato que no la habian visto a ella. Ambas comenzaron a cabecear buscandola.

- OH POR DIOS.. ALLÍ ESTA.. y... haciendole un lavaje de estomago a Leon

Jill rió.

- No creeras que tendran sexo ahi no?

Ambas rieron.

-Bueno, y si lo hacen que? Es hora de bailaaaaar- dijo Sherry tomandola por la cintura a Jill y llevandosela Lejos.

OoooooooOOOOOOO

- Abre la puerta de una vez..- susurró ella entre los labios de Leon.

- Ya casi, no encuentro el pomo, ahí esta.- De un golpe abrió la puerta del camerino donde Jill se habia preparado. El agente cortó el beso unos segundos para ponerle traba a la puerta.

La enorme cama dentro del salon le hacia de verdad un gran favor.

Esta noche la disfrutaria, no se guardaria nada.

Le demostraria a Claire, que él era el hombre para ella.

Y ella la mujer ideal para él.

OOOOOOoOOooooooOO

Holaaa holaaaaaaaaa!

como estan todosss?

Yo aqui a las apuradas que mi hermana quiere la computadora¬¬

Asique hare cortito esto..

Ya en uno o dos capitulos se temrinaraaa :(.

Aunque este en particular no terminará aca, la fiesta y la cena sigue.

Pero estoy segura que algo mas se me ocurrira porque esta pareja es perfectaa! jajajajaja

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Saludos a todoooooos!

Cuidensee

xoxo

Macy


End file.
